


Hobbit Oneshots and What Not

by Cumbersmaug



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Baby Durins, Crack, Drabbles, Durin Family, Durin Feels, Dwalin is badass, Everybody is here, F/M, Fili is adorable, Fluff, I can't help it, I can't keep my feelings inside so this is what happens, I just can't, I love me some uncle! Thorin, Kili is an idiot, Lemons, Mostly porn, OLDER!thanreaderThorin, OMG HOT DWARVES ARE HOT, Some cracky feels, Thorin Is an Idiot, and porn, and some fluff, does anyone other than me read these tags?, domestic feels, flicets, fluff is good, insert random tag, it came from a prompt and THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS, lots of fanfiction, oneshots, random oneshots y'all, so many feelings, some angst might be in here somewhere, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 71,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmaug/pseuds/Cumbersmaug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random oneshots in which you the reader are paired with many dwarfs, and a hobbit on occasion. Some will be fluffy, others will be steamy. But a good time will be had by all!</p><p>*Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or you*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What should have happened at the cliff...(Thorin x Reader)

The company was frantically climbing up the surrounding trees while you stayed put, glaring at Azog and his minions. “Y/n! Get up here now!” Thorin ordered. You rolled your eyes, jumping onto a branch, ripping Orcist from his hold and jumping back down.

 

“Y/N!” He yelled. Azog came before you, holding his club menacingly in his remaining hand. 

 

“Wouldn’t mind defiling you.” He grinned, eyeing you up and down.

 

“ENOUGH!” You shouted. “I am sick and tired of you!” You pointed to him with Orcist, “I am tired and pissed off, this ends here.” Azog laughed, tossing his head back and bearing his teeth. You released a small chuckle before jumping into the air to kick his face, successfully knocking him off his white wharg. You beheaded the wolf easily, turning your blade to him. “I am sick and tired of your shit.” You said harshly. You punched him hard across the jaw, knocking out a few of his teeth, he growled, thrashing an arm about. You dodged, kicking him swiftly in the gut. The air was knocked from his lungs, then a throbbing pain entered his head. It was most likely caused by the knee you slammed into his cheek. 

 

You flipped your long hair over your shoulder, dragging Azog to the nearest tree. 

 

“Thorin!” He dropped to the ground, seizing Orcist from you. “Please take care of this for me.” He sliced Azog’s head clear off, kicking it off the cliff. You turned fiercely to look at Azog’s now leaderless minions. They eyed you with fear, swiftly turning and riding away. “Some sense of loyalty they have.” You scoffed out. Thorin turned to you with anger blazing in his blue eyes.  
“Are you insane?” He bellowed, “Charging on him like that, you’re lucky-”

 

“I’m lucky that I am pissed off enough! Don’t you add to my fury, Thorin Oakenshield!” You shoved your finger onto his chest, glaring hard. 

 

“You could have died!”

 

“But I didn’t… honestly I would have thought you’d be proud of me.” You crossed your arms, looking disappointed. The company came down one by one to watch the royal argument.

 

“I am shocked you didn’t obey my orders, Y/n… that was dangerous.”

 

“Not obeying your orders or kicking the ever living shit out of our mortal enemy?”

 

“Y/n! I am becoming fed up of your nonsense!”

 

“I just want to take a nap and take a bath! Is that so much to ask for!” A few chuckles escaped your audience as they looked on. “You could at least say thank you, I handed him to you on a bloody silver platter.” He sighed rubbing his temples. 

 

“Y/n… honestly, what is wrong with you?” 

 

“You want me to be honest?” You rose your eyebrows, staring at him closely. He nodded. You took a deep breath.

 

“I’ll give you the answer but I don’t think you’d want me saying it in front of our company.”

 

“I could care less; I want to know what’s wrong.” He crossed his arms over his chest, Thorin seemed to be expecting something.

 

“You and I need to have sex.” You deadpanned, completely serious. His look stayed indifferent. “I told you…” You trailed off, the company going silent, looking to Thorin for a reaction.  
He stepped closer to you, wrapping an arm around your waist and tossing you over his shoulder.

 

“If that’s it then, let’s get going.” The dwarves cheered and laughed as Thorin took you into the woods. A sly grin was on your face all the while.


	2. Cute (Reader x Dwalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin had an affinity for cute things, and you were the cutest thing in Erid Luin.

“Dwalin!” You slapped said dwarf hard on the arm with a glare. Dwalin sighed and turned around.

 

“What is it, lass?” You knitted your eyebrows together with a pout, crossing your arms under your chest.

 

“You said you would spar with me today, and I do not see you sparring with me!” You tapped your foot impatiently on the dirt ground in the training arena. Your hair was twisted up away from your face and you had worn pants today with a loose fitting tunic borrowed from your father. It was cinched in with a belt, making sure it wouldn’t flutter up in the wind. You were weighted down with some heavy armor, so you were completely ready to train, but as soon as Dwalin saw you he turned tail and walked away.

 

“Lass, I didn’t know you would actually want to.” 

 

“Well, I do, so let’s do it!” Dwalin felt a blush burn at his neck. Your lips were set in a pout and your big c/l eyes were pleading with him.

 

“Y/n… You’re gonna get hurt.” You huffed and turned to Thorin who was seated a few feet away sharpening his sword.

 

“Thorin, please make him spar with me!” Thorin chuckled and shook his head.

 

“You’re on your own for this one, Y/n, I don’t want to see you hurt either.” You sputtered and turned back to Dwalin. 

 

“Does no one have faith in me? I could beat you to a pulp!” Dwalin barked out a laugh and wrapped an arm around your shoulder.

 

“Sure you could, lass.”

 

“I could!” you protested, pushing away from him. You marched up to one of the weapon arsenals, pulling out a blunt training sword. “And I will.” You held it out in front of you. “You are sparring with me, Dwalin, right now.” You ran at him with a battle cry. Dwalin was quick to grab an axe to block your blow aimed for his middle. You shouted out in Khuzdul, spinning and hitting him in the side. You landed the blow with a grin, but that turned into a surprised gasp as you nearly had a blow at your neck.  
You ducked and swept your leg out, only to have it caught by Dwalin’s boot. You landed on your back.

 

“Ouch, Dwalin…” He sighed and bent over to help you up, when he found himself on his front, his legs knocked out from under him. You straddled his back and placed the sword at his neck.

 

“Do you yield?” you panted out. You squeaked as he flipped you over, thighs pinning your own down with his hands on your wrists.

 

“Do you?” He raised his eyebrows. You glared up at him harshly before a sly smirk curled on your lips. You craned your neck forward, pressing your lips to his. Dwalin’s eyes widened in shock before he kissed back, his eyes slipping shut. You gently pushed on his chest, rolling him over onto his back. You straddled his hips and reached over for your sword, placing it back at his neck. You pulled away with a slight moan and a fully flushed face.

 

“Yield.” You murmured. Dwalin growled and lurched forward, grabbing you by your legs and slinging you over his shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?” You deadpanned.

 

“You cheated.”

 

“I did not! I used my feminine charm!” you slapped his ass and chuckled as he did the same.

 

“That’s cheating.”

 

“Thorin! Help me!”

 

“You got yourself into this mess, Y/n.” Thorin shook his head and went back to sharpening his sword with a smile.

 

“I won.” You crossed your arms, even though you were still over Dwalin’s shoulder.

 

“Cheating does not count.”

 

“I didn’t cheat! Damn it!” You started to squirm. “Put me down please.”

 

“Not until you admit you cheated, lass.” 

 

“I didn’t cheat!”

 

“Y/n…” he warned. You sighed in defeat.

 

“Fine… I cheated.” Dwalin placed you back carefully on your feet. Big c/l eyes stared back into his blue gaze. A small smile lit your face as you looked around. You were in the archery range, which was empty most times, save for when Thorin and Kili shot. You stepped forward and fisted the belts strapped across his chest pulling yourself up, pressing your lips back onto his with a happy sigh. You felt strong hands grip your bottom, pulling you flush against Dwalin’s strong broad chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck, threading your fingers through his hair. His tongue prodded at the seam of your lips and you happily opened them. Dwalin toyed with the tip of your tongue before tickling the roof of your mouth. You pulled away with a giggle.

 

“I may have cheated, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.” You muttered, toying with the shell of his ear. “I have been waiting a long time for a chance to do this.” you confessed, resting your forehead on his. Dwalin said nothing, but pressed another kiss to your lips. You grinned and chuckled. “It’s alright, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.... Epic warrior snogging hoorah!


	3. Bondage with the King (Reader x Thorin smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is a bit tied up at the moment, please leave a message and cum again...

“What the hell are you two doing?” You deadpanned, crossing your arms over your chest at the scene that lay before you. The two brothers froze, the noise that had been coming from them ending. Fili turned slowly, his arms awkwardly placed behind him, his body blocking something from your view.

 

“What are you two doing?” You repeated, stepping closer to the brothers. An innocent smile stretched across Fili’s lips.

 

“We aren’t doing anything… dangerous.” You rolled your eyes, stepping even closer and looking down to their project. Angry blue eyes glared back up at you. Relief flashed across Thorin’s face. Thorin’s wrists, arms, legs, and ankles were bound together, hindering him from all movement. As if binding him wasn’t bad enough, he was gagged as well. You eyed both of them carefully.

 

“Why is Thorin bound?” You knelt down next to him, about to untie him, when two pairs of hands grabbed each of yours. Thorin looked up at you with begging eyes.

 

“Don’t untie him!” Fili started.

 

“He was asleep and we just wanted to have a bit of fun!” Kili finished, brown eyes pleading with yours. You sighed, them releasing your arms.

 

“On the kind of quest we are on, to do this to your leader, King, and Uncle… is highly frowned upon.” You explained. “But, because your intentions were innocent,” Thorin’s eyes widened at your words and he started to thrash about. “I think I can allow you your fun.” Fili and Kili held you tightly.

 

“Thank you, Auntie!” They chimed, kissing you on your cheeks. You smiled, eyes alight with amusement. Fili and Kili looked down onto their Uncle, then to each other, not knowing exactly what to do now that he was bound. They both looked back to you with sly smiles on their faces. “Perhaps you can find something to do with him.” Kili suggested. You raised an eyebrow.

 

“You planned this didn’t you?” 

 

“Oh yes.” Fili nodded, smirk on his lips. You sighed, eyeing poor Thorin who seemed to be even more pissed off than before. You were his wife for Mahal's sake! You should have untied him by now, but you didn’t.

 

“Fine then, leave, I’ll find something to do to him... I mean with him” Fili and Kili smirked as they sauntered back to the camp, a skip in their step at torturing their Uncle. You looked back down at Thorin; his eyes were blazing in anger, his legs kicking at you. His curses were being muffled by the gag in his mouth. He looked a bit like a pissed off chinchilla. You giggled, leaning over him, pressing your lips to his temple. 

 

“You don’t honestly think I’m going to hurt you do you?” you murmured. He calmed slightly at your words. He wasn’t sure; he wouldn’t put it past you to torture him in a very pleasurable way and that was what he was afraid of. You had a huge domination kick, and right now, you were definitely the dominate one. You trailed your lips down the side of his face, lightly nipping at his skin until you got to his nose, which you kissed playfully. He sighed deeply. He could deal with this.

 

The soft touches of your lips to his face were appreciated. He could feel his anger subsiding, a sense of calm and a touch of arousal filling him.  
You chuckled, nuzzling your nose against his. “Let’s get you in a more comfortable position.” You maneuvered him over to a nearby boulder, leaning him up against it. You reached around him, fingertips gently undoing the knot that held his gag in place. You carefully removed it, throwing it over your shoulder. 

 

Thorin worked his jaw, trying to get some feeling back into it. You straddled his lap, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “Better?”

 

“I would feel much better if you untied me, Y/n.” You smiled, threading your fingers through his thick hair, tugging it lightly at the roots. You scraped your nails over his scalp; his head came forward to rest on your chest. Why were you so tempting after all this time?

 

“I don’t know, Fili and Kili told me to do something with you tied up…” You purred, softly rolling your hips over his. A quiet groan slipped from his lips at the sinful rotation of your hips. “Mmm,” You moaned out, “I think you’re starting to enjoy this, my King.” you teased. You could feel him pressing against your center, even through his thick breeches, the pressure sending a surge of heat through you. 

 

His breath puffed out shakily across your chest. You knew just what to do to get him wound up from your extensive experience with him, and he was wound tight. He could feel himself twitching to life, your hips slow movements never stilling. With every roll of your hips, you brushed up against him in just the right way. Thorin struggled against his bonds, trying to grip your hips in his hands to still your movements. This was just too much right now. 

 

Your nails scratching against his scalp combined with the smooth motions of your hips, was enough to drive him mad. That added with the fact he could not touch you, was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity. 

 

“Untie me, Y/n.” His order came out soft and breathy, his voice deep with lust. You tilted his head staring him in the eyes. His normally blue gaze was eclipsed by black. Your breath caught in your throat, your mouth suddenly going dry. You pushed your lips onto Thorin’s, your desire spilling over. His tongue easily slipped into your mouth, twisting around your tongue and nibbling lightly on the tip. Thorin’s beard was scratching against your smooth skin, his soft lips melding against yours. Heat was pooling in your stomach, arousal gathering at your entrance. 

 

You pulled away from him a panting moaning mess. You fingers started to work on his belt, unclipping it and tossing it over your shoulder. You yanked his tunic and coat over his head. The articles bunched up behind his shoulders, making him slightly more comfortable against the boulder. He pulled at his restraints, once again trying to touch you. He growled with frustration as your hands descended upon the flesh of his chest. 

 

You fingers rubbed gently across battle scars, long memorized from when they had first appeared. Rugged quivering muscle met your fingertips. You started to mouth at his neck, nipping and licking at the strong column of his throat. Angry moans met your ears, the sounds shooting straight to your groin. You playfully tugged at his nipples before pinching them. You looked up to see him glare halfheartedly at you. 

 

“Untie me now, Y/n.” he ordered. You smiled pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“Why?” you tilted your head, skimming your hand down his abdomen to rest on the ever growing bulge in his breeches. He growled dangerously at you but you were not to be deterred. You added pressure to your hand, slowly massaging him. His breath stuttered and his eyes shut tight. You felt him harden even further under your indirect touch. Thorin released a moan at a particularly hard rub. 

 

Thorin felt unbearably hot under you. His hands itched to touch you anywhere they could, but they were stuck behind him. Damn his Nephews for paying attention to him when he taught them about knots. They were done well and it was no use, he was to be stuck like this until you deemed it necessary for him to be free. Until that time he was to be tormented by your delicious touches and teasing kisses. He bucked his hips against your hand, trying to urge you to relieve some of the aching tension inside him. A sweet smile graced your features.

 

“What do you want, Thorin?” you asked him softly. 

 

“I want you to untie me, Y/n.” His voice almost seemed pleading. You giggled, nuzzling his cheek.

 

“Other than that.” He looked at you with pleading eyes. 

 

“Y/n…” He stretched forward, trying to press his lips to yours, but you leaned back.

 

“No, tell me what you want me to do to you.” Your hand stilled on his arousal. He groaned. Why did you have to be so difficult? He muttered something under his breath, staring away from you. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He glared at you.

 

“Do whatever you want.” Those words sent a searing heat spiraling through you. You felt invisible flames licking at your body, an inferno at your center. Poor Thorin was twitching and painfully hard under your still hand. You started to press soft kisses to his neck, yanking his breeches open. A deep groan filled the air around you both as you wrapped your hand around his length, gently stroking him. His head fell onto your shoulder, his breath coming out in puffs against your skin. 

 

He felt like hot velvet covered marble in your hand. You pressed your thumb against the slit at the head of his delicate member, he gasped at the feeling. You rolled the pad of your thumb around him, gathering the beads of his desire. 

 

Pleasure was shooting up his spine at every movement of your hand. He felt dizzy. Your hands were so soft and warm, the feeling of them on him especially on such a sensitive part of him, Aule save him, he was completely helpless now. Thorin was bucking his hips against your hand lazily, wanting more friction from your loving hands. You happily gave it to him, wrapping your other hand around his base. You squeezed softly in time with the rotation of your thumb, lightly pulling as you did so. 

 

He weakly thrust upwards in your hands, groaning desperately into your ear. Thorin raised his knees, sliding you down his thighs to press against him more fully. You cried out at the feeling of his heat and your hands pressing against your overly sensitive center. You stood shakily, using his shoulders to push yourself up. You pushed off your breeches and your undergarments as smoothly as possible. You kicked off your boots, stumbling back over to Thorin.

 

He wanted desperately to smooth his calloused hands over your soft thighs. He started thrashing about trying to at least loosen his bonds. He thrust his hips up in a feeble attempt to release the throbbing ache in his groin. He sighed out his pent up frustration, looking at you with a pitiful expression.

 

Your features softened as you sat on his drawn knees, spreading your legs to bare yourself to him. You scratched your nails up your thigh, angry marks appearing in their wake. Blushing hotly you started to roll the pearl of nerves above your opening in your fingers. Sparks of pure unbridled pleasure started to thrum throughout your body. You gave yourself a rough pinch, moaning in delight at the beautiful feeling. 

 

You were dripping down the thighs of his breeches and Thorin was drinking in the sight of you touching yourself. Your face was raw with feeling and he reveled in the sweet sounds that you were emitting. Your dripping sex begged to be filled by him. Your head fell to his shoulder at your self pleasure. You started to kiss at his pulse point, his heart beat frantic beneath your tongue. His cock was throbbing between his legs, praying for release. 

 

“Please, Y/n?” he whispered. You kissed up the side of his neck to his ear. You took his piercing into your mouth, rolling your tongue around it, the metal cooling your tongue. You nipped his ear lobe before kissing it gently. 

 

“Please what, my love?” Your hot breath only worsened his condition. He pulled his hands apart, trying in another vain attempt to touch you, to grab your hips and slam you down onto him. You lowered yourself onto his lap, him trapped between your searing heat and his stomach. You mewled at the feeling of him pressing against you. You started to slowly swirl your hips atop his. He pressed his head to your shoulder panting harshly against you. This was the sweetest torment he had ever received. 

 

“Please, Y/n, let me touch you.” He brushed his lips over your neck, nipping at you lovingly. He started to suck at the places he nipped, laving his tongue over the spots. 

 

“But you are touching me…” you breathed out. His lips made their way to your mouth, ghosting over your jaw, biting your lower lip, and finally pressing his lips back to yours in a chaste kiss. 

 

“Don’t toy with me, darling, I am not in a pleasant state for you to do so.” Thorin rasped. His voice was laced heavily with lust and love, the sound music to your ears. 

 

“What if I just…” you trailed off, raising your hips. You positioned him at your entrance and lowered yourself onto him. His hips jerked involuntarily, impaling you swiftly on him. You cried out at the feeling of being stretched so completely. Your fingers were gripping his shoulders tight, your fingernails biting into his skin imprinting them with red crescent moons. You were gasping for air as it seemed your lungs no longer knew how to function. 

 

Thorin hissed at the feeling of being engulfed by the screaming hot inferno of your sex. You started to ride him. Your hips were raising and falling at steady rhythm, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. You didn’t know when the next moment would come for you and Thorin to be together. You tilted your hips upwards, causing him to massage your front walls. You moaned leaning back against his thighs, quickening your pace. He was spearing you so deep and rubbing you in the most perfect way, you were slowly descending into madness. White was starting to spot your vision, your movements becoming frantic and sloppy. Thorin started to thrust his hips up with great force, bouncing you atop him. With each of his thrusts he slammed into you.  
Every slam brought you closer. The heat pooling in your stomach told you what was about to happen. “Let go, Y/n, come for me.” His words were all you needed. You came hard, clamping down on Thorin’s cock. You threw your head back in a scream, your orgasm tearing through. You were holding Thorin tight to your chest trying to find the ground. Thorin felt the coil within him snap at your scream. Heat flooded his body as your walls clenched around him, milking him. Thorin’s hips jerked and he spilled into you, his heat coating your inner walls.  
You lay heavily against him, panting. Thorin’s head was resting on your shoulder in the same post-orgasmic state you were. Sweat slicked your brow but you didn’t have the energy to wipe it. Thorin’s body felt hot, wet, and comforting against your own. You rubbed your cheek against his head, hands gently massaging his shoulders. 

 

“Will you untie me now?” he asked, looking up at you with bleary eyes. You smiled, nodding your head. You shakily pushed yourself off of him, him slipping from you. You whimpered at the loss of heat. You felt something drip down your thigh. You ignored it knowing exactly what it was and went to work on unbinding Thorin. You started with his ankles, your fingers shakily undoing the knots. By the time you were done, you had sobered up some, which made it much easier to undo the bindings at his thighs.  
He watched your careful movements. Your face was flushed from your previous activities and you had a satisfied smile on your face. Damn it! He always knew he loved touching you, but this was just ridiculous. He tried to touch you again but you were working on the bindings of his arms now, not his hands. When those were free, he leaned forward, allowing you room to slip behind him. You nimbly untied his hands, letting the rope fall to the ground. Irritated red marks wrapped around his wrists. You sighed standing once more and sitting yourself back down on his lap. Thorin had already tugged his shorts back up, so sitting on him was no problem. 

 

You rubbed his wrists lightly with your fingertips, trying to soothe the angry red from them. You pressed your lips to the inside of each of his wrists. His hand cupped your face, thumb smoothing over your cheek. He brought you down to his lips, kissing you deeply. His arm wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly to him as he loved your mouth. You moaned lowly into his mouth, his hands were gently caressing your bare legs, rough fingers massaging you into a pile of jelly. A loud cough caused the both of you to break away from each other. 

 

Fili, Kili, and the rest of the company were standing in a line watching you both with faces that ranged from shock to amusement. Kili and Fili were trying their best to hold back their laughter and the poor Hobbit looked like he was about to faint. You sighed, wrapping your arms around Thorin’s waist, hiding in his chest. Thorin placed his arm around your waist and an arm over your thigh, covering what he could of you. Gandalf raised a brow, eyeing you both with amusement. He drew a long breath from his pipe.

 

“What do you want?” You groaned out. Thorin chuckled, rubbing your back soothingly.

 

“We ran over here when we heard you scream, to make sure everything was alright.” Bilbo said quickly. Both you and Thorin turned to glare at your Nephews. 

 

“Did Fili and Kili not inform you to not disturb us?” you ground out. Fili and Kili went pale at your words. The mass majority of the company shook their heads. “Kili!” you barked out. Kili stood up straight and tried to steel his facial expression. You beckoned him closer to you with your index finger. He stepped closer to you and his Uncle cautiously.

 

“Yes, Auntie?” 

 

“Fetch me my pants and your Uncle’s belt.” He did as he was told. 

 

“Fili…” Thorin said calmly. The company looked on now purely in amusement now. Fili gulped, coming to stand next to you and Thorin. He averted his eyes away from you both, watching his brother search for Thorin’s belt. 

 

“Yes, Uncle?” You hid your smile against Thorin’s neck.

 

“Next time you tie me up with your brother and leave me at the mercy of my wife, alert the company to not bother us.” Fili nodded in understanding. Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, and Gandalf lost it. They started to laugh so hard they had to hold their sides from their laughter. Kili laid your pants down at your side. Thorin’s belt was resting on top. 

 

“If I could get a moment please?” you asked, looking into the eyes of the company. They all turned around. You sighed, reluctantly removing yourself from Thorin’s lap and started to tug on your pants. You looked around briefly for your boots. “Kili, find my boots.” Thorin smirked up at you, you held out your hand for him to take. He grabbed it, pulling himself up. He grabbed his coat and shirts, tossing them over his shoulder, leading you away from the company.

 

“Leave my boots at the foot of my bedroll, Nephew!” You shouted playfully over your shoulder. 

 

“Alright, you two did what to Thorin?” Dwalin chuckled out, slapping Fili on the back.

 

“We kind of… tied him up…”

 

“And left him with Auntie….” 

 

“You two sure are going to have it rough for awhile.” Balin looked the two young ones down.

 

“… I figured that.” Fili groaned, dragging a hand over his face. Next time, he would definitely forewarn the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be innocent and it seems my hands slipped. *woops*


	4. The Stubborness of Dwarves (Fili x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili wants to know who has stolen your heart. Too bad, so sad. (Don't worry, it's not really sad at all)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned. I am in a writing sort of mood. There will be several updates today!!! So you are now forewarned!

“Nonnie! Stop, alright? It’s never going to happen…” You tossed your hair over your shoulder and continued to restock the shelves. The store had been visited by many a dwarf today seeking jam, making sure you had plenty to do. Nonnie sighed and crossed her arms over her middle. 

 

“I don’t know why you say that, Y/n, you never know! I think he may like you~” she grinned and pinched your sides, causing you to giggle and nearly drop the jars you were holding. You pushed her away with a teasing glare and continued your task. Nonnie shook her head and continued to poke and pry at you. 

 

“Come on, Y/n, you never back away from a challenge, why is this any different?” You groaned and turned around with exasperation. There were many reasons as to why this matter was different from others. 

 

“Matters of the heart are not challenges and should never be considered as such.”

 

“What in Durin’s name are you talking about in here? Matters of the heart, Y/n, is it anyone I know?” Fili strode in with a broad smile, as always accompanied by his brother. You gave a warning look to Nonnie before she laughed and turned away, leaving you alone with the brother’s. Fili raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Prince Fili.” You bowed your head and carried on with your work. 

 

“Oh brother, it seems you have upset our dearest Y/n…” Kili sidestepped over to you, plucking the jar of preserves out of your hand. You rolled your eyes and grabbed another, putting it in the lost one’s place. Kili frowned and took another. You exhaled through your nose and gave him a glare. Kili grinned.

 

“If you would please return those, Prince Kili?” Kili laughed and put them behind his back.

 

“What’s with all this ‘Prince’ business? You must be really upset with us to call us that.” Kili started to juggle the jars with his brother. You sighed and rubbed a tired hand over your temple. 

 

“I’m at work, is there something I can do for either of you?” You placed your hands on your hips and waited. 

 

“We just wanted to come see you, but then we over heard you and Nonnie… I just want to know who has captured your heart.” Fili winked and tossed the jars back to you. You nearly dropped them in surprise but you hastily put them back on the shelves. 

 

“Yeah, Y/n, who’s the lucky dwarve?” Kili grinned poking you in the side. You barked out a laugh and spun around.

 

“Lady Dis sent you here for spices correct?” You walked over to the back counter and pulled out their package of spices. It was already paid for, so you slid it over the counter to Fili. “Now be off and leave me be.” You waved them both off and started to sweep. Many dwarves had come in today along with their muddy boots. It was nearing closing time and you were very tired and ready to leave. You were so focused on your task you didn’t hear Fili tell Kili to ‘go on home, I’ll just be a minute’. A hand came to rest on your lower back and you jumped spinning around nearly hitting Fili in the face with the broom handle.

 

“Easy there lass, it’s just me.” Fili gave you a reassuring smile and you narrowed your eyes at him.

 

“I thought you were on your way home?”

 

“You haven’t answered any of my questions.” You chuckled and swept around him.

 

“I don’t have to if I don’t want to. I do not, so I won’t.” You swept the dirt out into the street and brushed your hands on your apron. Fili huffed, leaning against the freshly stocked shelf.

 

“I’m not leaving until you answer my questions.” he said stubbornly. 

 

“Fine, sleep here tonight then.” you chortled out. You untied your apron and hung it on the hook behind the desk. You tugged down your hair, running your fingers through the long strands to comb away the tangles, ignoring Fili all the while. 

 

“You’ve never given me such a cold shoulder before lass. Did I do something to make you angry?” There was a sad lilt to his voice and it made guilt well up inside you. You looked at your hands, then to his face. He was focused on you, blue eyes sharp. 

 

“No, Fili…” you murmured. You rubbed your hands over your sleeves nervously. 

 

“Answer me, lass, who’s stolen your heart.” Fili crossed over to you and carefully grabbed your chin, tipping your gaze up to his. His fingers felt rough and were unexpectedly gentle as they held you.

 

“Don’t think being sweet will get me to answer you. Besides, what makes you think anyone has. All you heard was Nonnie and I talking about matters of the heart. Who’s to say that entails me having my heart stolen?” 

 

“Why won’t you tell me?” Fili stepped closer and dropped his hands to the curves of your waist. 

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

“I asked you first.” You laughed, lightly pushing yourself out of his hold. 

 

“Alright which question?” you teased. Fili glared at you, placing his hands back to where they were.

 

“Y/n…” he warned. You shook your head with a frown.

 

“I have had my heart stolen by someone that could never love me back.” Fili smiled gently.

 

“I disagree, I think you could own any dwarve’s heart, should you so desire it.” Fili rested his forehead on yours. You closed your eyes and tried not to delight in the heat flaring up in your stomach. 

 

“Prince Fili… please stop. We both need to go home.” You whispered, fisting your hands in his tunic.

 

“If you would just tell me…” he trailed off, nudging your nose with his.

 

“Fili. You could never love me back the way I love you.” You murmured. Fili tightened his hold on you, bringing your body flush against his own.

 

“That's where you're wrong. For someone so smart, you sure are slow.” He pressed his lips against yours. His lips were soft, and his mustache braids were tickling you. The only thing you could do was smile into the kiss, snaking your arms around his neck to pull you up higher. Heat was fluttering in your stomach and a wonderful tingling was on your lips. Fili pulled away, placing a kiss to your nose.

 

“You’ve had my heart for a long time, lass.” He rubbed his cheek against your hair. You shivered and held him closer.

 

“…Why didn’t you tell me?” Fili broke into a laugh.

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“The stubbornness of dwarves I suppose.” you mused aloud. 

 

“Aye, the stubbornness of dwarves.” You both leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just.... I love Fili. He's so cute and adorable and I just want to give him some love. There are more works for Thorin and Kili, but Fili doesn't get enough love. He is the crowned prince and he deserves respect damn it!!! That being said, there also needs to be more dwarf love period. I'm tired of all the elf love! Dwarrows are my chosen people of middle earth! Sorry about the rambling. Please carry on with your days~!


	5. Romantic (Kili x Reader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili tried to be romantic, but it took you to show him how it was really done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Smut! I love Smut!

The air was cold and crisp tonight with the stars shining brightly in the sky. There was a half moon, its light gleaming down onto the mountains. You cuddled deeper into the coat on your shoulders. You took a deep breath, the air stung slightly, but it felt satisfying. A sigh left your mouth. It was a very beautiful night. 

 

There was a rustle in the tree next to you and you turned only to see Kili climbing onto the balcony. He landed with an ‘oomph’ on his backside and you held back a laugh. He got up and rubbed his sore bottom and walked over to your window to tap on it. 

 

“What are you doing?” Kili spun around with a confused look, that look turning into a bright grin when he recognized you.

 

“I came over to see you.” he explained. You rolled your eyes and turned back to the view. Kili huffed and wrapped his arms around your middle. “Don’t pretend like you’re not happy I’m here.” He murmured into your ear. You smiled, placing your hands on his own over your stomach.

 

“Of course I’m happy. I just don’t know why you decided to sneak over when you know well enough I would have opened the door for you.” you chuckled.

 

“I thought it would be more romantic.” Kili pouted at you as you turned around in his grasp to laugh through your nose at him.

 

“You’ve never been one for romance, Kili.” You poked him on the nose, eliciting a glare from him.

 

“Not true.”

 

“Yes, very true.”

 

“I am very romantic! I picked you up and carried you to my bed that one time. That’s romantic.” he protested.

 

“Kili… You tossed me over your shoulder and told me you were going to plunder my vaults…” 

 

“… your point?” You started to laugh, burying your head in his shoulder.

 

“You’re an idiot!” you snorted out. Kili blinked with un-amusement. You smiled and kissed him on the nose. “It’s alright, you’re my idiot.” Kili frowned. He exhaled through his nose and bent over, wrapping an arm around your knees and another around your middle. He stood picking you up, carrying you over to the door to your room. He kicked it open and shut and dropped you on your bed.

 

“I am going to show you how romantic I can be.” He started to remove his clothing, eyeing you seductively with each piece he lost. He tripped onto the bed while he pulled off his boots and gave you a wink. You barked out a laugh, covering your mouth with your hand as he pushed you off the bed.

 

“Oh yes, pushing me off the bed is very romantic, Kili.”

 

“You’re not taking this seriously!”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

“No you’re not!” You both started to laugh, Kili holding out a hand to help you up. You smiled and leaned over to brush your lips over his. 

 

“I’ll show you what romantic is, love.” you muttered. Kili smiled and nodded, leaning back into the pillows. You slowly pulled off your coat, dropping it to the floor. You turned around and smoothed your hands over your sides. You clutched the fabric of your night dress in your hands and pulled it over your head. You tossed him the article with a smile. Kili caught it. He was focused on your now naked form. You reached up and pulled the pin from your hair, letting it fall over your shoulders and down your back. You shook your hair, bending over and flipping it behind you. 

 

Kili gulped. This wasn’t romantic. This was seductive. You crawled over to him on the bed and sat on his lap, running a hand through his dark locks. He placed his shaky hands on your hips, allowing you to run you lips over his jaw. You kissed your way to his neck, occasionally sucking at him. Kili released a groan as you started to kiss and suck at the junction of his shoulder and neck. 

 

“This. Is not romantic.” He groaned out. You smirked against his skin, lining your mouth up with his ear.

 

“What is it then?” You took his ear lobe into your mouth with a soft bite. Kili hissed and turned to look at you.

 

“This is sexy.” You smiled and pressed your lips to his. Kili sighed and brought your chest to his own. He slipped his tongue into your mouth only to have you pull away.

 

“Let me show you something.” Kili nodded with half lidded eyes. A smile curled on your lips as you brought your mouth back to hover over his own. “Sometimes, you just need to take your time, my Prince.” You brushed your lips over his. “Don’t rush through such enjoyable things.” You ran your tongue over his bottom lip. Kili shuddered under you. You took his lip into your mouth and ran your tongue over it once more before you reconnected your lips. You slipped your hands into his hair and started to rub at his scalp. You slipped your tongue into his mouth only to toy with the tip. You moaned lowly as his hands lowered to cup your bottom.

 

When you pulled away there was a thin strand of saliva connecting you both and you swiped your thumb over his lip to collect it. 

 

“Teach me.” He muttered.

 

“Teach you what, love?” You cupped his cheek in your hand, smoothing your thumb over his cheek.

 

“Teach me to be romantic.” He leaned into your hand, closing his eyes to fully enjoy your touch. He rubbed his face into your palm lovingly.

 

“You just need to slow down darling. Especially when making love.” His eyes fluttered open and he nodded. 

 

“Lay on your back.” You smiled and did as he said. Kili leaned over you, you opening your legs to give him more room. Kili started to press kisses over your face, trailing them down to your collarbone. He kissed your breast and the hard bud of your nipple. You let out a sigh. Kili looked up at your face. Your head was back and your eyes were shut, lips parted slightly. Kili grinned and placed another kiss to your nipple before wrapping his lips around it. You shivered as his tongue flicked over it, moaning as he started to suckle at you. 

 

He pulled away, laying another kiss the center of your chest. “How am I doing?” 

 

“You’re doing just fine.” You muttered. Kili smiled, kissing you lightly on your lips. He skimmed his hand over your side, trailing it over your thigh and stopping to cup your sex in his hand. You pressed your lips harder against his, grinding your hips down onto his hand. Heat was thrumming through your veins, lighting your desire even more so than before. Kili was really starting to get a handle on what he was doing as he carefully slipped a finger into you, pumping it slowly.

 

You pulled away to moan out your feelings. Kili was amazed at the faces you were making, it was like you were lost. You let out a high pitched cry as he added another finger.

 

“I could get used to this.” He murmured. You nodded in agreement. Kili curled his fingers, rubbing against your front wall. Your eyes shot open as sparks flew up your spine. He repeated the action and your back arched off of the bed, once more and you nearly screamed. Kili pulled his hand away, despite your pleas for more. 

 

Kili aligned himself with you, you wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He saw sweat shimmering on your brow and kissed it away. You smiled shakily, brushing your fingers over his forehead.

 

“I like seeing you like this, you’re beautiful.” Kili eased himself into you, groaning as your heat clutched at him.

 

“Kili!” you moaned out. Kili shuddered and rested his forehead on yours. He slowly started to move within you, and he drank in the noises you made. With every shift you would mewl, or moan, or even coo at him. He found that he enjoyed this far more than pounding into you. He could tell you did to. Heat was flaring through your body and you were trembling as you held onto him. He found it difficult to keep his composure with you like this. You were clutching him so tightly, and you were so tight around him. 

 

“Kili, please, faster.” Kili nodded and fastened his pace. You cried out as he brushed against something so very deep inside you. White was starting to cloud over your eyes as he continued to strike that spot over and over. A few more thrusts and you were gone. Heat flared inside your stomach and spiraled out from your limbs as waves of pleasure washed over your skin. 

 

You clamped down on Kili and he groaned as your muscles milked him. He shuddered over you as he felt the coil in his stomach snap, spilling into you. It was like a fire wrapped around him for a brief shining moment then he collapsed onto you. You welcomed his weight, keeping your arms around his shoulders as he rested his head in between your breasts. You were both panting, sweaty messes. It took several moments to catch your breath. You thought Kili had fallen asleep when finally,

 

“I think I’ll have to be romantic more often.” He laid his chin on your chest to look at you.

 

“I think so too… But I still love it when you take me hard.” you smiled, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Of course, I don’t think I could handle doing this all the time.” You chuckled. Kili smiled, pulling from you. He pulled your back to his chest and nuzzled your hair.

 

“I love you.” You murmured.

 

“And I love you.” You both fell asleep with a smile. It seemed being romantic wasn’t that hard after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands slipped again.


	6. What you want (Bofur x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only one thing you wanted, and you were going to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today! I had fun writing all this, I hope you all enjoyed reading it!

There was only one thing you wanted. It was silly really, but it was what you wanted and you had a habit of going after what you wanted, what ever it may be. So that was why you found yourself sneaking up on poor unsuspecting Bofur. You side stepped to the left, avoiding a chair.

 

You glared at the squeaky floor board, taking an overly large step to get over it. You grinned and silently watched as Bofur wheedled away quietly at one of his toys. The wood shavings were falling to the floor and you were about to grab your prize. You snatched Bofur’s hat from his head and ran as fast as you could out of his shop and into the street. 

 

You swerved through masses of confused dwarves, ignoring the toymaker’s pleas and curses for you to stop. Your lungs were singing as you pushed harder. The muscles in your legs were pleading for you to stop but you were too happy to stop. You were almost to your flat, just a few more feet and… you tripped over your own feet and landed on your stomach with an oomph. 

Bofur hovered over you with a soft glare. You rolled onto your back to smile sheepishly at him.

 

“Lass… How many times have I told you not to steal my hat…?”

 

“….I don’t know.” You pushed yourself to your feet, dusting off your front and back. You placed Bofur’s hat onto your head and grinned brightly at him. “I just want to wear it… for the day! 

"Please?” You grabbed his hands in yours and bounced on your heels. The sweet puppy eyes you were giving him made him sigh.

 

“Please?” You started to blink, your eyebrows lilted upwards and your lips pouting. 

 

“Fine.” He groaned out. You broke into a grin.

 

“Thank you!” you sang out. You stood on the tips of your toes to press a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“I want it back tonight Y/n.” He waved his finger at you with a teasing smile. You smiled and nodded. He shook his head and went back to his shop hat-less.

 

-

 

Bofur was waiting quietly for you. The sun was starting to set. Oranges and purples were swirling in the sky and you were nowhere to be seen. It would seem he had lost his hat. That is until he felt a familiar weight placed on his head.

 

“Here you go~!” you chirped.

 

“Y/n, how do you keep getting in here?”

 

“I came in from the back.”

 

“The back doesn’t have a door.”

 

“I know.” Bofur shook his head with a laugh. 

 

-

 

You kept coming back every day and every day he found that you had taken something else from him. One day he got up to get a brush to paint one of his pieces and found you sitting on the counter playing with his dagger. Another time he found you hanging upside down on one of the ceiling rafters twirling the toy he was working on in your hand. Yesterday he found you sitting on top of the shelves wearing his coat. He had no idea how you kept slipping past him or how you were able to procure his things without him noticing. You had given them all back with a smile of course and he had gotten used to expecting you. But you hadn’t shown up today, and he was actually rather worried about you. He missed seeing your happy smile and the casual banter that was exchanged after each meeting. 

 

The bell on the door rang and his head turned to see who had entered his shop. You came in with a shy smile and a blush on your cheeks. 

 

“Where have you been today lass?”

 

“Oh you know, around.” you smiled. Bofur chuckled and nodded. You nervously chewed on your bottom lip. There was only one thing you wanted and you were about to ask for it. 

 

“What’s the matter Y/n, warg got your tongue?” he teased. 

 

“Ugh, that would be awful wouldn’t it?” You shook your head and made a face at the thought.

 

“Aye, it would.” He chuckled out. You perched yourself onto the counter next to him.

 

“Bofur… I have a request… and it might sound strange.”

 

“I can’t say I’m surprised, you are indeed a very strange dwarf.” You laughed and felt some of your nerves flutter away. 

 

“Would you mind standing in front of me?” you asked with a tilt to your head. Bofur raised one of his eyebrows but did as you asked. You bit your bottom lip. “Closer.” He came closer and you shook your head, grabbing him by his shoulders and bringing him to stand in between your legs. You brushed your hand over his cheek.

 

You felt your heart skip a beat as his hand came to rest on your thigh. You shuddered out a breath and leaned forward to get what you wanted. Your lips were pressed to his own. It was soft and warm and everything you had expected it to be and more. You sighed and fisted your hands in his tunic, slotting your mouths closer together as his tongue slid over your bottom lip. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and caressed the tip of your tongue with his. 

 

You were left breathless as he pulled away from you. You smiled grabbed his hat, placing it on your head. He chuckled, leaning forward to place his forehead on yours. 

 

“Don’t tell me that was for my hat.”

 

“No, all this has been for you.” you murmured. He laughed.

 

“Lass, you could have asked.”

 

“Perhaps I just like taking the back door.”

 

“There is no back door.”

 

“I know.” Bofur never did find out how you kept sneaking into his shop, but for some reason it didn't really bother him all that much.

~Extended Ending~

 

"Hey Bofur! Why is there a door in the back?" you shouted, stepping through said door.

 

"Got that put there last week, how have you not noticed it?" He still had no idea how you got into his shop everyday.

 

"Came in through the other way." you explained.

 

"There is no other way."

 

"Not that you know of~!" you sang. Bofur sighed. How on earth did you get in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bofur, you're just so damn cute! And I really would love to steal that hat of his!


	7. Waiting (Nori x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been two days, 17 hours, and 32 minutes since he had left. To say you were worried would be a grievous understatement. You were scared shitless.

The only noises in the flat were your pacing footsteps. It had been two days, 17 hours, and 32 minutes since he had left. To say you were worried would be a grievous understatement. You were scared shitless, but you weren’t surprised. It happened every single time he left. You had gone through the exact same emotional turmoil the first time and you would for the last. You weren't exactly sure what Nori did for a living, but he left often enough. You were used to it, that did not mean you had to like it. 

 

Anger flared up in you, followed of course by worry, then fear. He always assured you he would be fine, be careful, and be safe. Yet Nori always came home with some sort of bruise, cut, gash, or even a broken bone or two, (or five, oh you had not been happy that day!) With a sigh, you flopped down into the cushioned chair, covering your eyes with your elbow. You missed him dearly. He said it would only be three days this time, but he would do his best to come home early. 

 

He always said that though. You were fearful he would never come back, that he might find some exotic lass and leave you, or even worse, he might die. But he always came back. Always. He had never failed you. Granted there were several times you had been needed to come and bail him out of what ever trouble he had gotten himself into, but he had done so to come back to you. 

 

You curled closer to the velvet material of the chair with a sleepy groan. The embers in the fireplace were glowing hot. Now it had been two days and 18 hours exactly. Only six hours to go. 

 

-

 

Nori slowly opened the door, careful not to make any noise. He was on time. He knew you counted the hours he was away and knew how worried you could get. You had worn a hole into the floor before with your pacing. Of course his brother, Dori, had been the same way, but it didn’t drive him up the wall when you did it. Dori was afraid for him further disgracing the name of Ri, you were afraid of him not coming home. 

 

He suppressed a chuckle at the sight of you curled up in the chair by the fire. It seemed you had been asleep for awhile if your posture and snoring were anything to go by. Your legs were over one arm rest and your head was on the opposite. You were on your side, back pressed snugly against the cushion. Nori shook his head with a smile, slipping an arm under your knees and wrapping an arm about your waist. He picked you up and carried you down the hall.

 

“Nori?” you murmured, staring at him sleepily.

 

“At your service.” You smiled and nuzzled his chest. 

 

“I missed you.” For some odd reason you couldn’t be mad, not when he was safe, and especially not when you were so delightfully warm in his arms.

 

“I know you did.” He shoved back the blankets, placing you gingerly on the bed. Nori took off his boots and coat, sliding in beside you. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his middle.

 

“You’re right on time.” You yawned. He smiled and cradled your head to his chest. “I’m happy you’re home.” You pressed a lazy kiss to his neck, falling back to sleep easily. 3 days, he wasn't early, but he was on time.

 

"Happy to be home." he muttered, carding a hand through your hair. He would always come home to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this starfish dwarf! I really do. I think Nori is totally badass, and I think he would be a great spy. I plan on doing more with him and the other dwarves because DAMN IT! I CAN! And I WILL!


	8. Pantry Raid (Reader x Thorin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You would think these idiots would try to be a tad more sneaky in your pantry, but alas... they remain idiots.

You sat quietly at the dining table and watched as Dwalin, Thorin, Fili, and Kili shuffled about in the pantry. They were trying to be quiet, not knowing when you would come back, and not knowing you were there, watching with a very amused face.

 

“Ouch! Fee! That was my foot!”

 

“It’s not my fault you have hobbit feet!” Dwalin laughed at the princes, and smiled when Thorin sent him a glare. All of them were a mess, crumbs were in beards and on vests, jam smeared across cheeks. They were trying to sneak cookies and other treats while you were ‘gone’.

 

“Could you at least try to be quiet, she could be home any moment now.” Thorin hissed. Even he thought he was being childish, but you were very uptight about your sweets, and him having a secret sweet tooth, found himself being a little nervous about your imminent return.

 

“Calm yerself, I’m sure we’re fine.” Dwalin reached into the cookie jar to grab yet another cookie, only managing to get stuck. He shook it, and shook it, but it wouldn’t budge. He felt a slight panic rise. He didn’t want to feel your wrath. “Thorin… I’m stuck.”

 

“What do you mean you’re stuck?” Thorin eyed the jar and Dwalin’s overly large hand. His eyes widened and panic settled in in your cupboard. Everyone took a go at trying to pull Dwalin’s hand out of the jar. No matter how hard any of them pulled in would not come out.

 

"You great oaf! Look what you've done!" Thorin growled.

 

"At least I don't look a fool with crumbs everywhere!" Dwalin sneered.

 

“Oh shut it. Here let me have a go.” 

 

“Thanks Y/n…Y/N?!” All of them looked at you, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin with slight fear, and Thorin looking impossibly nervous. You tugged Dwalin out of the pantry and set him down, a fake glare on your face the entire time. You slipped off his knuckle-dusters and he was easily able to remove his hand. 

 

“I have told you lads time and time again, stop pilfering my pantry!” Their eyes were downcast as you berated them. Finally you cracked into a wide grin. “I’m disappointed, none of you even saw me sitting at the table.” You crossed your arms over your chest. You shook your head and grabbed a spare cloth, wiping all of their faces off. 

 

“You are all like children.” you giggled, wiping away jam from Kili’s cheek. You did the same for Fili and you brushed off the crumbs from Dwalin. All of them now wore sheepish smiles. You eyed Thorin, regal bearing looking quite adorable with crumbs in his beard.

 

You wiped him clean and placed a kiss on his temple. You left with a laugh and shook your head on your way out the door.

 

“No one speaks a word of this to anyone.” Thorin glared at each of them.

 

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. I love Dwalin. They're all idiots and I love them.


	9. Thunder Storm (You x Thorin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili were scared, so naturally, running into your room was the only option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durin baby feels...

The night was filled with thunder. Rain was pounding against the side of the house. It pelted against the windows and every now and again bright flashes of lightening would brighten yours and Thorin’s room. Luckily you both were fast asleep and were unaffected by the raging storm outside. However, your nephews were. They were huddled together, clutching one another trying to brave through their fears.

 

Kili gripped Fili’s nightshirt tight in his fists, burying his head in his brother’s chest. Fili stroked his little brother’s hair, fingers sliding through the dark brown tresses. A deafening clap of thunder made them both jump and hold onto each other more tightly. Quiet tears started to streak down Kili’s face. Fili could feel them soak into his clothes. 

 

“Why can’t we go sleep with Uncle and Auntie?” he whimpered out as another clap shook through the house. 

 

“Because we’re not little dwarflings any more.” Fili replied shakily. He was just as scared as his little brother. Truly both of them were still dwarflings, but because Fili had started his weapons training, he thought he was old enough to brave a thunder storm. 

 

“I’m scared Fili.” Kili nuzzled deeper under the covers, wrapping himself around his brother. Fili thought for a moment. Perhaps, if they were careful, they could sneak into yours and Uncle’s room, slip under the blankets, and curl against you both without you both waking up. They both jumped as lightning and thunder cracked through the skies. Fili and Kili catapulted out of bed and rushed down the stairs, their noise covered by the storm outside. Kili pushed open the door and jumped into the bed, in between you and Thorin. 

 

You stirred as you heard footsteps on the stairway, before a smile fluttered onto your face. The little ones were scared. You felt the bed bounce under a new weight and you shifted to the side more so Kili could get in between you both. Fili came in after his brother. The both of them were shaking. Thorin blearily opened his eyes, a flash of lightning showed you holding both of your nephews in your arms, trying to comfort them. Kili had tear stains and Fili was trying to be brave while he clung tightly to you. 

 

Thorin smiled and turned, moving closer to you and the little ones. He wrapped his arms around you, Fili clinging to you and now Kili clinging to him. You were gently rubbing Fili’s back, murmuring sweet comforts into his ear. 

 

“It’s alright Fili, there’s nothing to be scared of.” Fili buried his head into the crook of your neck and nodded fiercely. Kili was worse for wear, shivering into Thorin. He laid on his back, pulling Kili on top of him to rest on his chest. Kili’s little fists were digging into his tunic, trying not to cry again. Thorin wrapped both of his arms around the little dwarf.

 

“I don’t like the loud noise.” Kili tried to hide his head into Thorin’s chest.

 

“Fili, Kili, do you know what’s going on outside?” you asked gently. Fili nodded. 

 

“There’s a storm.” Another blast of thunder sounded through the house causing Fili and Kili to quiver and shrink closer to their protector’s. You shook your head and held Fili tightly to you.

 

“No my darling. This is no storm,” you began. Thorin wondered where you were going with this, but started to stroke Kili as you were with Fili. “This is our maker, Aule. That is no thunder, but the sound of his hammer coming down on the anvil in the skies. The lightning is simply the flashes of the flames up in the heavens. He’s using the stars and the rain to make gifts for his wife, Yavanna. Come morning Yavanna will be adorned with all of the beautiful things Aule made for her this night. There is no reason to fear little ones. You don’t fear your Uncle when he’s working with the anvil do you?” They both shook their heads, much calmer than they had been before. “Then do not fear Aule and his work.” you smiled, pressing a kiss to Fili’s temple and Kili’s.  
“Does he have to be so loud?” Kili asked. Thorin chuckled, turning the both of them on their side. 

 

“Yes, he does.” Kili sighed in annoyance but snuggled deeper into the blankets anyway. Fili and Kili both drifted off to a peaceful sleep, knowing that their maker was simply creating gifts for his wife. Why he was doing this in the middle of the night they did not know, but they didn’t question it. 

 

Thorin and you smiled at each other before falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THOSE CUTE BABIES!!!!! I JUST... all the feels. I love them!


	10. Fun at the Forge (Reader x Fili smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to surprise your favorite dwarves at the forge with some drinks. You'll have to settle for surprising your shirtless boyfriend with something else instead.

The air was pleasantly warm, a cool mountain breeze keeping it so. Birds were chirping out their happiness, and the grass was whistling in delight; it seemed everything was in a good mood today. Even you were in a more pleasant mood than usual. It wasn’t that you were normally in a foul mood, you were just even happier than you would be on an average day. You didn’t know why, it was just one of those days.

 

You had just come from the market and purchased some fine bottled ale for your favorite working dwarves at the forge. That was where you were headed now. You waved, seeing Thorin, Kili, and Dwalin coming towards you. A pony was dragging along a wagon that you could only assume held many weapons and other forged goods. Kili waved happily back with a bright grin on his face.

 

“Hello lads, I was just coming down to see you.” you smiled, holding the basket in front of you.

 

“We’re just taking this order up to market.” Kili explained with an impish grin.

 

“Well, here. I got these for you,” you started, opening the basket and handing out the bottles, “as an excuse to come and see you, but I suppose I can just give them to you now.” Dwalin grinned and slapped you on the back.

 

“Now that’s a good lass.” You grinned at the praise and continued to do so as Kili wrapped an arm around your waist in thanks. Thorin nodded with a small smile, you doing the same in return. 

 

“Now off you go. I wouldn’t want to make you late.” You waved them off and continued on your way, knowing Fili was left to man the forge while they were out. You slipped through the door silently, setting down the basket on a chair on the far wall. You looked up to see Fili's brow furrowed in concentration on hammering the sword in his hands. A leather apron was tied around his shirtless waist and sweat coated him. You moved to get a better view of his back.

 

His muscles were tensing with every raise of the hammer, sliding and bunching under his honey skin, and gleaming with perspiration. You watched as a bead trailed down the center of his back and ignored the urge to lick it away. His hair was pulled up away from his face, two braids and a few free strands sticking to his skin. Your hands were itching to touch him, to run down the slicked muscles of his back and grope at the firm bottom hidden by his pants. 

 

No one was here… perhaps it would be alright if you did. Just this once of course. You crossed over to him, wrapping your arms around his middle beneath the apron. You felt him jump slightly before he relaxed, continuing his work.

 

“You shouldn’t do that, what if I had ended up harming you?” he chided. 

 

“But you didn’t.” you murmured, pressing a kiss to the center of his back. You flicked your tongue out to taste him, humming against him. Fili sighed.

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m a tad preoccupied at the moment.” You chuckled and nipped at his shoulder blade.

 

“Don’t mind me, I’ll just be right here.” Fili exhaled a laugh through his nose, but carried on with his work. You rubbed your hands over his back, cupping his rear, making Fili let out a laugh. You placed kisses over his back and shoulders, nipping at him every now and again. Then you started laying kisses over his neck, and you felt his breath stutter. You knew how much of a soft spot Fili's neck was. You bit his ear lobe, sucking on it briefly before your hands started to wander down his front. You traced your lips over the now straining muscles on his neck, licking at them hotly. Your fingers sifted through the short hair of his chest and tweaked at his nipples. You traced the lines of muscles with your nails and smiled as the crown prince shuddered. Slowly, you let one of your hands trail down his front, his abdomen jumping under your touch, and stopping at the rise of his breeches. You ran your finger across the line of skin and fabric, placing another kiss at his shoulder.

 

“Y/n, you need to st-” he began huskily. 

 

“You hush, you have work to do.” you murmured playfully. With that you slipped your hand into his breeches and wrapped your hand around him. Fili bit his lip, hunching over slightly as he hammered. You stroked him once, admiring how he hardened in your palm. You quickly unlaced his breeches, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

 

Fili had been fine when you were just assaulting his back, but this was too much. He had already been overly warm, but as soon as your lips touched his neck, he felt sparks flash in his veins. Concentrating was becoming much more of a task now that your one of your hands was stroking him to fullness. Fire was licking under his skin and there was no way to get rid of it. He hadn’t even noticed that he had dropped the sword into the water barrel. You squeezed him lightly at his base, and he released a deep throaty groan. He bent forward, fingers gripping the anvil as tight as he could. Fili felt your hand trailing over his side before that one joined its partner in teasing him. Your mouth never stopped the soft caresses and nips at his neck and shoulders.

 

The pads of your fingers were circling the head, your other hand slowly stroking him. You smiled against his back, poor lad. You knew this was going a bit too far, but it was far more fun than you had thought it would be. Then again, touching Fili was always fun. 

 

He wasn’t going to be able to take much more of this. Fili released his grip on the anvil and grabbed your hands, pulling you away from him. He turned around, corralling you over to the wall. You could only grin as his eyes darkened. You weren’t surprised when he lifted your skirts and tore your underwear away from your body. Fili gripped your neck tight in his hand and crashed your lips together, him wasting no time in claiming your mouth. You felt hot, rough hands gripping your thighs and lifting you off the floor, making your legs wrap around him. He bit your bottom lip hard, dragging his teeth over it. You tangled your hands into his hair, messing up the ponytail in doing so. You tugged up the leather apron in one of your hands, allowing Fili to finally bury himself inside you. 

 

You hissed against his mouth at the burning sensation. He felt scalding hot inside you, stretching you to your limits. He gave a short thrust which had you arching your back. “Fili.” you murmured, holding him as close to you as physically possible. He shuddered out a moan and continued to thrust into you slowly. The heat of the forge, mixed with the heat from Fili’s strong body, and the heat flaring up inside you with every motion of his hips, was smothering you. Your lungs were burning from breathing so hard and it only made the pleasure shooting up your spine more intense. 

 

Your wet heat was clutching at him, begging him to stay buried inside you every time he was fully sheathed in you. Your pants and ragged moans against his ear drove him deeper into arousal. “Fili, please go faster.” you panted out against his neck. He nodded, gripping your hips tighter, driving into you harder and faster. He had you crying out against his neck as he hit against the deepest part of you, over and over again. Your heart was beating madly in your chest, you could hear it paired with Fili’s soft moans and pants. Fili placed one of his hands in between your bodies and rubbed hard at your clit. It was like an all consuming fire wrapped around you both when finally water came pouring down. 

 

Choked sobs left your mouth as your release washed over you. Your muscles tensed and your toes curled, your back arching against the stone behind you, and your head meeting the wall as well. You felt Fili’s hips jerk hard into you as you clamped around him.

 

Fili buried his head in your neck as your body tensed around him, bringing him over the edge with you. He rode out your pleasure as his finally peaked and he filled you. He slumped against your form, keeping you pinned to the wall. Shaky hands rubbed his shoulders and lazy kisses were pressed to your neck. Fili's hands smoothed down your thighs, carefully untangling you from him. You both gave small moans when he slipped from you. Fili laced himself back up, you smoothed out your skirts. Fili picked you up in his arms to carry you over to the chair. He was able to kick the basket out of it before he sat down with you in his lap.

 

"I have a surprise for you." you said quietly. You felt his chest shake against your side as he chuckled.

 

"Is that so?" he murmured against your ear, kissing your hair. You nodded and reached for the discarded basket, pulling out the bottle of ale.

 

"It was my original purpose for coming here, but I got a little sidetracked." You handed it to him. Fili smiled at you, pulling you into a soft kiss. You sighed against his lips as his tongue parted yours. His hand came up to cup your cheek as he traveled the familiar cavern of your mouth. You gripped the strap of his apron tight in your hand, tilting your head to slot your mouths tighter together. Fili's tongue was gingerly rolling against your own, causing small flames to lick at your skin. You pulled away for a long breath of air, resting your forehead at his neck.

 

"Thank you." He placed a kiss to your head and popped the cork out to take a long needed drink. You both shared the bottle and you could only smile as you watched Fili drift off, you following soon after.

 

-

 

"I don't hear any hammering." Kili commented as they returned from the market. Dwalin and Thorin shared a look before quietly opening the door to the forge. The fires were still burning hot, but Fili was not at his anvil. He was asleep in the chair with you curled up on his lap. Dangling from Fili's fingers was the ale bottle. Kili let out a chuckle at the sleepy looks on your faces. Thorin released a sigh out of his nose and looked in the water barrel to see that Fili had at least finished the sword he was working on before falling asleep. 

 

Dwalin started to chuckle as he saw shredded fabric on the floor; he could only guess they were once yours. Your eyes opened at the noise of shuffling feet. Your eyes met with Thorin's and Kili's, them both looking amused.

 

Dwalin bent over to pick up the discarded useless underwear. He was about to say something when you silenced him with a glare. He held up your underwear with an amused brow. You shook your head warningly. He sighed and tossed them into the fire. Kili turned around just in time to see him do it.

 

"What was that?" Kili pointed to the fire.

 

"You don't want to know, lad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Fili smut! I've been wanting to write some love for Fili for awhile, and now I have. I feel accomplished! With that said,
> 
> I've wanted to bring this up for a bit, and now that we know each other a little better, I was wondering if you guys would want to do prompts. If you want to, go ahead and send one to me. Whether it be in a review or a message on tumblr, (my account is called piccololovesanime.tumblr.com) I will do my best to do them all!


	11. Cats in a Bath (Reader x Fili smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're enjoying a quiet bath, but you never can get too much peace when the crown prince is around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt, a-red-lily, this is for you. My first and, so far, only prompt. 
> 
> The prompt was: Post-BOFA, and Fili is recovering well from his injuries. He and his sweetheart/betrothed/wife are enjoying some alone time in the bath.

The bath water was hot, steam curling up into the air as it remained unstirred. You slipped into the water with a long sigh, heat seeping into your tired limbs. You stretched your arms over your head, placing them over the edge of the now, warm, marble tub. A relaxed smiled curled on your lips as a deep sense of peace filled you. 

 

It had been a long and stressful journey for you and your family. The news that Erebor had been reclaimed had been happy, but it came with a looming fear. There had been rumors being tossed about that the line of Durin had been ended. It was with dread that you had come here, fearing the worst and hoping for the best. 

 

The best had most definitely come though. Fili had wrapped you up in his arms and you both remained that way for a long while. That had been two months ago and the worst of Fili’s injuries had already healed. Now all that remained were fading bruises and sensitive scars. 

 

You sank deeper into the water, wetting your hair and washing your face. When you opened your eyes a very familiar face was smiling at you. You smiled back at him, moving through the water to get closer.

 

“Hello, love. Mind if I join you?” Fili gave you a crooked smile. You nodded and watched as Fili started to take off his tunic. He hissed as his arms stretched over his head, pulling at the scar on his side. You got out of the tub and stood behind him. Fili stepped away from you, but you grabbed his arm.

 

“Let me help you.” you murmured. You gripped the bottom of his tunic and gingerly pulled it up. You managed to wedge his head out and pull the remaining fabric from his arms.

 

“Thank you.” he whispered. You smiled and continued to strip off his clothing. When he was as bare as you were, you both slipped into the water. Fili wrapped his arms snugly around your waist and pressed his nose into your hair. A deep chuckle rumbled against your neck as strong hands started to explore the familiar territory of your body. 

 

“What are you doing?” You tried to turn in his hold, but he had a firm grip on your hips. Fili was nuzzling his nose against your neck, making you giggle.

 

“Soft.” he mumbled. A bark of laughter left you.

 

“You are an over grown cat!” You swatted him away from you and returned to the edge of the tub. Fili grinned and threw his head back in a laugh, stalking back over to you. 

 

“Come on, love. Don’t be like that.” 

 

You sighed through your nose, narrowing your eyes in a playful manner. Fili was smiling, giving you his best puppy eyes. “… you cheat.” you muttered. Fili’s eyes were sparkling with mischief as he pulled you back into his arms.

 

“It’s not like you don’t love it.” Fili chuckled into your ear. You tried to look at him sternly, but the smile that curled on your lips softened the effect and only made him grin. 

 

“You’re horrible.”

 

“Thank you.” You laughed and snaked your arms around his neck. He leaned down to rest his forehead on yours, closing his eyes. His hands were smoothing over the smooth skin of your back, admiring the way the water made you slick. Fili pulled you tight against him. You could feel the strong muscles of his chest pressed against the softness of yours. You shuddered involuntarily at the feeling. A smirk broke across Fili’s face. 

 

“Like that, do you?” he smiled. You nodded, pressing yourself harder against him. It had been awhile since the two of you had been intimate with one another because of how hurt Fili had been. Now more than ever you felt how long you had waited for him to heal. Fili groaned and tangled his fingers into your hair. You pushed yourself onto your tiptoes and pressed your lips together. The deep groan that rumbled in Fili’s chest was the best rewards.

 

He hungrily kissed you like the lion he was. He grabbed the sides of your face and tilted your head back. A soft mewl left you as his tongue swept across your bottom lip. You raked your fingers across his back, trying to keep yourself grounded as he ground his hips against you. His length was pressing into your stomach and you felt heat flood through your body. You pulled away to catch your breath. 

 

“Fili” you breathed.

 

“What is it, kitten?” you sighed and pressed yourself harder against him, grinding against his thigh. His mouth opened in a silent ‘ahh’, his eyes shut as he allowed you to rock against him.

 

“Please, Fili.” A deep throaty groan rumbled out of him. He nodded and edged you over to the side of the bath. He skimmed his hand down your side and gripped your thigh, pulling it up and around his hips. With one smooth motion he filled you. 

 

You cried out and pulled him closer as he trembled against you. It had been far too long for both of you. Every part of you felt hot, all of it spiraling from your center. Fili gave a short thrust that had you reeling, clutching his shoulders. Your nails bit into his skin and he pressed his face into your neck. 

 

“More” you demanded weakly. Fili let out a shaky chuckle.

 

“You’re so tight, Y/n, you’re going to kill me.”

 

“Only if you don’t start moving” Fili smiled and started a smooth rhythm. Soft groans and pants filled the room as friction grew between you both. It was a lovely addition, the water that surrounded you both added a pleasing comfort of heat, even more than the one that was overflowing inside you. It made Fili’s movement seem more fluid and as it lapped up against your hips, you felt even more sensitive.

 

The hand that slipped in between your water and sweat slicked bodies thumbed against your sensitive pearl of nerves, causing your back to arch. You cried out and pulled him deeper into you with your leg. 

 

Fili felt the coil inside him tighten as pulled him in deeper. You clenched at him, trying to keep him inside your depths. He moaned into your hair and felt you arch and claw at him. He had missed you so much, feeling you like this, hot and tight around him, your body pressing, rolling against his; you never failed to amaze him. Fili felt you tighten even further around him, your limbs tensing and your eyes shut tight.

 

“That’s my girl, go on, come for me.” And you did. Your back made the shape of a crescent moon, your toes curled and you pulled Fili in keeping him inside you as you spasmed around him. You forced him to orgasm with the force of your own. His hips stuttered against you and his breathing stopped briefly as he filled you. You both felt waves wash over you. As you opened your eyes the sight of Fili breathing hard brought a tired smile to your face.

 

“I love you.” You brushed the hair away from his face, cupping his cheek in your hand.

 

“I love you.” he smiled back. You both shakily made your way out of the bath and into bed where you laid for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished it and know that I haven't updated in awhile. I am now settling into college and am very sorry to keep you all waiting! But I might update faster if I had more prompts, *hint hint* *wink wink*. Please send them to my tumblr, which is piccololovesanime, or you can send it to my other tumblr account, ohyeahhobbitstuff.tumblr.com 
> 
> I would really love to have a list of prompts to draw from when I am in the mood to write, so please send them to me! (Does this sound desperate? oh well)


	12. Cycle of Courtship (Faerie!Reader x Bilbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wants to know how to court a faerie, luckily, he doesn't have to worry to much about it.

How exactly was one supposed to go about courting a faerie? Bilbo was highly unsure. Of course, he had read some about your people, but faeries were even more secretive than dwarves. From what very little he knew about courting rituals in general he knew… well he knew nothing. He was a bloody bachelor, that lived bloody alone, and he was bloody in love with a bloody faerie. 

 

The company had found you wandering around in the forest and somehow Bilbo convinced you to come over to them. And somehow, he had convinced the company to allow you into the group with great displeasure from Thorin. You merely tilted your head with a mischievous smile and flipped your impossibly long hair over your shoulder. That had killed half the company, including himself.

 

(Flashback)

He heard something rustle above in the trees. Bilbo had thought nothing of it, until he saw a glimpse of a foot. He bolted upright and scrambled over to the tree. His frantic movements had caught the attention of several members of the company. 

 

“What is it?” Gandalf asked, coming to stand behind him. 

 

“I saw a foot up in the tree.” He explained shortly. Gandalf raised a brow and stepped under a low branch. His hat was promptly snatched from his head by a (skin tone) hand, followed by a giggle that sounded like wind chimes. 

 

“The good news is, you’re not crazy, my friend.” Gandalf pat Bilbo on his shoulder. 

 

“What is it?” Bofur questioned.

 

“I’m not sure, but it doesn’t seem malicious.” Another giggle left the tree. You flopped down to look at the group, hanging upside down by your knees. Gasps and murmurs broke out from the company. Green vines were wrapped all about your body, covering you. Your eyes were sharp, almost catlike as you stared at Gandalf, his hat clutched in your hand. Long tresses bounced about as you grinned. 

 

“Hello~” You twirled your fingers in a wave. Your voice was heavily accented, making your greeting sound breathy and fluid. You flipped down to the ground and placed Gandalf’s hat on your head. 

 

“What is she?” Bilbo thought aloud, his stare focused on you. Your gaze snapped onto him. You tilted your head to the side, backing up closer to the tree. Soft words flowed from your lips, directed at him, but he didn’t understand them.

 

“You are fae?” You worked out carefully. Your eyebrows tilted up in an innocent expression. You had never found a male fae before, but you could smell it very faintly on him.

 

“Well there is a little bit in my family, but that was ages ago.” You drew your neck farther back. “It’s alright… I won’t hurt you.” He watched as your gaze flickered to all in the group, stopping on Thorin who had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

 

“No one will hurt you.” Your eyes came back to him. Bilbo smiled and held out his hand. You nervously came forward and slipped your hand into his. 

 

“You are not fae… then what?” You brushed your hand over his cheek, causing him to blush furiously.

 

“I am a hobbit.” You nodded clutched to his arm the rest of the night.

 

(End Flashback)

You didn’t say much, but you kept a very close guard on all of them, not for your safety but for theirs. It seemed that you were very protective over everyone in their little group. Every time there was a threat you would push everyone behind you. Thorin found it ridiculous because you were shorter than Bilbo and he would get in front of you, doubting your worth as a warrior. You would roll your eyes and get next to Bilbo.

 

“Stubborn fool, yes?”

 

“Yes.” Your westron vocabulary wasn’t vast, but you knew enough to get your point across. A warg jumped from the bushes and the company literally leaped from their places. It was only a wild warg, with no scout. You cried out and jumped in front of their weapons. You perched yourself carefully on the wild beast, running your hands through its soft fur, calming it. 

 

“Not dangerous.” You shook your head and slid off the side. The warg cooed at you and you smiled, pressing your hands to its side. 

 

“That is a wild beast!” Thorin shouted. You shook your head, giving the animal another pat. Bilbo held back a chuckle and crossed over to you. You grinned brightly and grabbed his hand, pressing it to the warg. Bilbo’s fingers were instantly buried in soft thick fur.

 

“Not a beast.” The company gathered around and started to pet the animal, much to Thorin's chagrin. Ori found it fascinating, as did several other scholarly members of the group. 

 

“Not a beast indeed.” Gandalf chortled out. Thorin gave him a glare and crossed his arms, stalking off in a huff. 

 

“Thorin is angry now, yes?” The thick sarcasm in your voice was enough to make the lot of them laugh. 

 

“That brute is always angry.” Bilbo muttered under his breath. You turned to him with a happy smile and laughed, the sound filled him with affection he didn’t know what to do with. 

 

“You are no brute, you are sweet, gentle hobbit.” You pecked him on the nose with a laugh and leaped back onto the warg. “Time for beast to go now.” You rode the warg off away from camp, coming back half an hour later. By then Bilbo’s blush had long been gone and he was far less flustered than when you had left. 

 

The company jumped at the sound of rustling in the bushes but relaxed at seeing you emerge from them. Thorin remained standing, pointing his blade at you with narrowed eyes. You looked at him with a raised brow and skipped over to Bilbo. You hung onto his arm and looked up at him with a happy smile. 

 

“Friend is gone now, Thorin can be calm again.” Bilbo laughed while Thorin glared hard at you. You grinned while you hugged Bilbo’s arm. The first time you had done so, he found himself blushing and didn’t have the heart to tell you to stop, but he had gotten used to it now. Bilbo looked down only to find you staring at him with that mischievous smile.

 

He jumped slightly at the look. Your lips twitched. 

 

“You are my hobbit, yes?” That question fell far too innocently from your lips. Bilbo stuttered and looked around only to find no help from his snickering companions.

 

“Um… I, erm, that is to say that I am, well…”

 

“Sweet, gentle, flustered hobbit. You are mine now.” You craned your neck and brushed your lips against his. Bilbo was blushing furiously as your hand came to tangle in his short hair. You pulled away to nuzzle his nose with your own. “My hobbit. My Bilbo.” You wrapped your arms around his middle and buried your head in his chest. Gandalf and Bofur weren’t even trying to hide their laughter and he even saw Thorin with a slight smirk. 

 

Bilbo nervously rested his arms on your back. Well, it seemed he didn’t have to worry about courting you anymore, seeing as he was your hobbit now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some sweet Bilbo fluff! And keep the prompts coming!!!


	13. An Average Day (married reader x Thorin, SMUT IN THERE SOMEWHERE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in your life and the King Under the Mountain's.

Thorin was about to come home from working at the forge and Fili and Kili would not leave you alone. Kili was hiding from his brother. He had found a rather good hiding spot in front of your skirt as you did the morning’s dishes. Kili giggled mischievously at your feet as you fluffed your skirt out slightly to give him more cover. He tugged lightly on it, leaning back into the space between your legs. 

 

“Auntie! Have you seen Kili? I haven’t seen him anywhere!” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. You looked over your shoulder winking at him, motioning down.

 

“No Fili, I haven’t seen him.” Fili giggled, tip toeing carefully across the floor. He pulled your skirts to the side and tackled his brother. Kili gasped and giggled as Fili tickled him. You smiled gently at the sound of children’s laughter filling your home. 

 

“Auntie Y/n?” You finished drying the cup in your hands as you turned around, leaning against the sink.

 

“Yes little one.”

 

“I’m hungry.” Kili hugged your leg, eyes pouting up at you.

 

“Me too!” Fili took hold of your other leg.

 

“Well how does lunch sound then?” They both hoorayed at you, hugging your legs tighter. 

 

“How about you boys help me?” They nodded eagerly as you picked them both of the floor to sit them on the counter. You handed Fili a small cheese knife and a block of cheese.

 

“You be very careful with that now Fili alright?” He smiled at you nodding.

 

“Okay Auntie.” He began carefully cutting through the cheese, his tongue peaking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. Kili looked at you waiting to be assigned his job. You looked around for something for him to do. You picked Kili up and held him by your hip. 

 

“Now Kili I have a very important job for you.” You gently ran your fingers through his hair. 

 

“Yes Auntie?”

 

“I want you to set the table.” He smiled and nodded. He ran into the dining room, little legs carrying him as fast as he could. You heard a chair being dragged back into the room. He placed it in front of the cabinet that held the plates, climbing on top and pulling out four. He also pulled out four cups, stacking them neatly on top of each other. 

 

“Do we need forks Auntie?” He looked at you; brown eyes alit with his task. You chuckled shaking your head. He put the plates and cups onto the chair and pushed them back into the dining area. 

 

“I’m done, Auntie.” You turned to see that Fili had roughly cut several slices of cheese.

 

“Excellent work, Fili,” You kissed the top of his head. He smiled brightly at the praise. “Because you did such a good job,” he smiled even brighter at you, “would you mind slicing this for me?” You handed him a bright red tomato. He nodded and started at his new task. You got out a chunk of ham and started slicing it thick. You placed a small pile onto the cutting board next to the cheese Fili had cut for you. 

 

A crash was heard in the other room and you dropped what you were doing and rushed to the sound. Kili stood next to a broken cup, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Auntie! I didn’t mean to drop it.” You sighed and pulled him into your arms. 

 

“Darling, it’s alright. Are you hurt?” He shook his head, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. “Then it’s no harm done.” He clung to your side as you picked up the broken pieces, tossing them aside for you to deal with later. You both entered the kitchen Fili still concentrating on slicing the tomato. You pulled out another cup and winked at Kili. He smiled at you, hugging your leg tight. 

 

You finished up cutting the meat and went to work on the bread. By the time you had finished, Fili was done with the tomato. He carefully put the knife down and grinned at you. 

 

“Now boys, it’s time to put everything together!” You helped Fili off of the counter, him going to stand on the opposite of his brother, hugging your other leg to him. You grabbed the cutting board and the plate that held all of yours and Fili’s hard work, carrying it into the dining room. 

 

The plates and cups were neatly set around the table minus one cup. You placed the board and plate at the center and grabbed the extra cup from the kitchen. You handed it to Kili, who placed it carefully next to the lonely plate. You placed two slices of bread on each plate and allowed the boys to build their own sandwich. You got to work on Thorin’s and your own. Fili and Kili had finished making their sandwiches and they looked at you patiently as you finished making your own. 

 

“What do you boys want to drink?”

 

“ALE!” They both shouted. You chuckled.

 

“I don’t think either of you are quite ready for that, how about some water or cold milk?”

 

“Milk then.” Fili said, crossing his arms sticking out his chest.

 

“Yeah I want milk too!” Kili mimicked his brother. You chuckled and left to the kitchen to grab the bottle of milk in the ice box. You returned filling each of their glasses. 

 

“When is Uncle Thorin coming?” Kili asked looking at the empty place.

 

“He should be here soon.” 

 

“Who should be here soon?” Thorin smiled as he walked in, dropping his coat to the floor as the boys jumped from their seats to hug him. He wrapped them both up in his arms picking them up.

 

“Uncle Thorin, we made you lunch!” Fili smiled, lightly tugging on Thorin’s braids.

 

“You did, did you?” The boys were tugging at Thorin’s hair, pulling gently.

 

“Yeah, we did!” Fili was running his hand across Thorin’s beard. You held a hand to your mouth. The scene was just so sweet. Thorin moved over to you, kissing you lightly on your lips. 

 

“Eww, Uncle that’s gross!” Kili said, sticking his tongue out.

 

“What if I were to kiss you Kili? Would that be gross?” You teased him.

 

“Well no.” he said matter-of-factly. You and Thorin chuckled.

 

“It’s okay Uncle, I don’t think it’s gross.” Fili said, kissing Thorin on the cheek. Thorin smiled and kissed both of the boys on their heads. He placed them back to the floor, sitting down. The boys scooted their chairs closer to him and they all ate together, laughing and smiling. You could see how tired Thorin was. It made you sad knowing he would leave shortly after to go back to work. Not only would it leave you alone for six more hours, but you knew he wouldn’t be on time for dinner with the boys.

 

You all finished up your lunch, the boys downing the remainder of their milk. Fili and Kili were looking quite tired now; they were both full, meaning it was nap time. You cleared the table taking everything to the sink. You picked up Kili, him wrapping his arms around your neck. Thorin picked up Fili and you both made your way down the hall to your shared room with Thorin. You placed them both down on the bed. Kili snuggled up to Fili, hugging him around his waist.

 

You and Thorin looked at the boys who were sleeping soundly, soft snoring floating from their mouths. You got up slowly, Thorin following after you as you exited the room. Shutting the door quietly as you left. You sat down in a kitchen chair, tossing your head back.

 

“How has your day been? Shouldn’t you be getting back soon?” You opened an eye at him. 

 

“There was an accident down by the bridge, I have the rest of the day and tomorrow free.” He pulled you up and sat you down in his lap. You wrapped an arm around his shoulders, fingers grazing his cheek.

 

“And what do you plan to do with all this free time my Lord?” He leaned into your touch, his own hands pulling up your skirt. His fingers trailed across the now bare skin of your thighs, calluses scratching at your skin. Ever since he started working at the forge his hands had gotten rougher than before, and you loved it. 

 

“I plan on pleasing my wife.” He murmured, lips biting at your neck. You sighed turning so your legs could be on either side of him. 

 

“I can tell you, she is most happy at this new development.” You moaned into the air, his fingers prodding at the sensitive pearl of nerves between your thighs through your underwear. Your fingers gripped tight in his hair yanking his neck back, exposing his throat to you. His fingers stilled against you as you nipped and sucked at his adams apple. A deep throaty moan escaped him. You stopped and looked to your bedroom door. “You need to be quiet, my love; we have guests that would be easily scarred if they were to wake.”

 

“It’s not my fault that your mouth is so talented.” He pulled you closer to him, his arousal pressing against your core.

 

“Don’t try to pin this on me, Thorin.” You poked at his chest. He chuckled, rubbing your thighs appreciatively. 

 

“Stand up darling.” You did as you were told, standing up before him. “Let me see you.” You stepped closer; he pulled you in by your hips, forcing you to stand in between his legs. His hands gripped and rubbed at your sides, loving the feeling of how soft you were. He turned you around to marvel at your figure. Your supple backside begged to be touched. He pulled up your skirts and yanked down your underwear. A small gasp fell from your lips as he did so. He lightly nipped at your cheek, and you couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling of his teeth scraping against your skin.

 

“This gives a whole new meaning to ‘kiss my ass’ now doesn’t it?” You teased. He smiled as he turned you back around. 

 

“Sit on the table.” His voice had dropped several tones, the sound stirring your desire even farther for him. You pushed yourself onto the table, placing your hands in your lap delicately. He stared at you for a long moment, taking in your face and the shape of your body. He rubbed your legs in small circular motions. “Lay down.” He commanded softly. You lowered yourself carefully onto the table with your elbows. He pushed up your skirt pulling your legs apart from one another. You blushed looking away from him. You could feel yourself dripping onto the smooth wooden surface. He ran a finger up your folds, the action sending shivers up your spine. You bit down on your finger to keep quiet. He placed the finger to his lips, licking at it as if it were the sweetest of wines. He leaned down over you, hand cupping your lower half. “You taste divine, Y/n.” He kissed your neck traveling down over your clothes to bite at your breasts. His tongue rolled over your nipple through the fabric, your nails scratching at the table from the feeling. 

 

A quiet groan left you as he plunged one of his rough thick fingers into you, his thumb rubbing gently across your clit. He curled it inside of you, stroking you lovingly. His hand was sending heat spiraling through you. Your back arched softly at his touch. He started mumbling Khuzdul into your ear, the words dripping off his tongue deliciously. You didn’t know what he was saying but you quite enjoyed the rough rolls his tongue made against your neck as he said them. You heard a quiet yawn in the hallway, both you and Thorin froze in your motions. Soft footsteps were padding through the hallway slowly. Thorin yanked you up, and sat you in his lap, covering you up with your skirt. You could feel him pressing hard against your thigh.  
Kili came into the room and crawled into your lap. Thorin looked at you with sad eyes. You held back a laugh at the pained expression Thorin was giving an oblivious Kili.   
“Auntie?” Kili wrapped his arms around your waist. You sighed, a soft smile on your features.

 

“Yes little one?”

 

“I had a nightmare.” He nuzzled against your chest. 

 

“What was in this nightmare?” You gently rubbed his head, hand smoothing over brown locks. 

 

“I saw an orc.” You clucked your tongue, holding him tightly to you. Thorin rested his head on your shoulder, letting you deal with the situation, trying to ignore his straining erection. “You know Uncle and I would never let anything or anyone hurt you.” Kili held you tighter. 

 

“I love you Auntie and Uncle.” Thorin sighed.

 

“We love you too Kili,” he said, “Get back to bed now. There is nothing here for you to fear, little one.” Kili nodded and carefully made his way back to bed. You sighed hearing the door shut. You turned once more in his grasp, legs on either side of him. Your hands travelled to the laces of his breeches, untying them quickly. You pulled him softly from the confines of his shorts, him hot and heavy in your hand. You gave him a few quick strokes, loving the feeling of him, like hot flesh covered stone. He leaned his head back against the chair as you stroked him. His lips were parted, only releasing quiet groans. His eyes were shut, lost in the feeling of your delicate hand wrapped around him. An evil thought popped into your head. You stopped your strokes and slid down to the floor, rubbing his thick thighs in your hands. He glanced down at you.

 

“What are you-” He choked at the feeling of your tongue on him. He stared down at you, eyes wide. You were eyeing him like a cat does a mouse. You licked at the underside of him flatly with your tongue. His fingers were gripping the seat of his chair, the sight of you was almost enough to send him over, but the feeling of your hot mouth on him, oh gods; he might die from how good it felt.

 

You took the tip into your mouth sucking on him, your tongue lapping at the beads of want that escaped him. You dipped your tongue into the slit and his breathing stopped. You kissed the base of his shaft, tongue curling carefully around him. You pulled away from him with a soft pop, looking up at him. You were yanked to your feet unceremoniously. Thorin’s body was trembling against your own as he sat you back down on him, slipping into you at the same time. 

 

Your head lolled to the side as he thrust his hips hard against yours, bouncing you on top of him with each motion. You placed a hand against his sweaty chest, attempting to gain some sort of control. You pulled your hips up with each one of his thrusts, trying to slow him down. He got the message, allowing you to roll your hips against his own. He gripped your thighs hard as you rode him. Your back arched as he hit something deep inside you that had you reeling. Sparks flew up your spine, your hair standing on end. You gripped his shirt tight in your hands, soft groans spilling from your lips. You slowly sped up your ministrations rolling your hips rougher against him. The feeling of him stirring your insides made a soaring heat take over you. Thorin started to guide your hips as you got messier. He could tell you were almost there because of how sloppy your movements were becoming. He picked you up and slid you back down carefully, over and over again. His hand moved up your thigh, fingers brushing roughly against your clit. That’s when you lost it. You bit down hard on his neck, clamping down on him hard. Your teeth only barely broke the skin, your tongue rolled against the spot. He rode out your orgasm, spilling himself into you shortly after. You nuzzled against his neck. You both lay panting and sweaty against one another.

 

“I need to make dinner.” You mumbled, unmoving, clinging to him desperately. 

 

“No you don’t.” He kissed your forehead, holding you close. You could feel yourself throbbing around him. 

 

“I just want to sit here with you.” 

 

“I know, Y/n.” You both sat there for a long time, still connected to each other. You looked out the window looking into the street. Your eyes widened.

 

“What is it, love?” Thorin looked out the window as well.

 

“I didn’t shut the blinds…” Thorin chuckled against you. “That’s not funny! I don’t want other people to see you!” 

 

“Everyone is down at the bridge, Y/n; no one is home to see me, or you.” He pulled you tighter against him, a small moan tumbling from your lips at the shifting he did inside you. A questioning look lit his features as he thrust his hips up into yours testing. You mewled softly against him. Light waves of heat passed through you. “It would seem you are not completely spent darling.” You could feel him twitch within your depths. 

 

“No, I need to start dinner and the boys should be waking up soon.” He sighed. It would do no good to argue with you. You kissed him softly, getting off of him carefully, him slipping from the comfort of your warmth. He rearranged himself in his breeches, you replacing your underwear. 

 

You moseyed into the kitchen to wash your hands. You pulled out potatoes, onions, and carrots, chopping them up roughly setting them aside for later use. You ran a shaky hand across your forehead. You were still basking in the glow of your release, your legs only just able to stand. You felt a hand on your lower back; supporting you if you were to fall. 

 

“What do you need, my love?” Thorin saw your shaky form, a slight masculine pride pumping through him at being able to make you turn into a quivering puddle. His deep voice rang through you, his warmth from his hand seeping into your skin. 

 

“I need to cut the meat.” You motioned your head to the beef sitting on the counter. He brought it over to you, setting it in front of you. You gripped the knife in your hand, and started to cut, Thorin’s hand coming to cover your own. 

 

“You need to relax, my Lady, you seem very disturbed.” He nudged your ear with his lips. 

 

“Believe me I am far too relaxed.” He chuckled, gingerly nipping at the tip of your ear. If his hand wasn’t covering yours, you surely would have cut one of your fingers off. “You need to stop that!” You laughed out.

 

“Stop what?” He held you carefully by your waist, continuing your job for you. 

 

“…I swear one of these days; I am going to do the same thing to you!”

 

“Ooh, do you promise?” Your stomach fluttered at the hopeful tone in his voice.

 

“You need to take a deep plunge in the river, Thorin Oakenshield.” You muttered under your voice.

 

“Only if you’re there with me.” He teased. You slapped him away from you, feeling a lot less shaky. 

 

“Patience, my darling,” You kissed him on the cheek, doing your best to ignore his wandering hands.

 

“Auntie!” Little feet stormed into the kitchen tugging on Thorin and yourself. You chuckled, heaving Fili into your arms, holding him on your hip.

 

“What’s for dinner?” He held you around your neck peering down at the chopping block. 

 

“Beef stew.” You answered, Fili grinned brightly wrapping his short legs around you.

 

“I like it right, Auntie?” Kili asked from Thorin’s shoulders, bright brown eyes looking into your own.

 

“Yeah, we like it, Kili!” Fili answered for you. 

 

“Uncle, what were you doing to Auntie earlier?” Kili asked, tugging on his uncle’s hair. Thorin paled and looked to you searching for help. You chuckled, continuing to butcher the meat on the   
chopping block.

 

“What do you mean, Kili?”

 

“You were standing behind her touching her and stuff when we came in here, Uncle, don’t pretend! I saw you!” A yelp of laughter tore through your throat. Little Kili sure was expressive. 

 

“He was bothering me, Kili; your Uncle is quite the bothersome dwarf.” You tweaked his small nose with your finger.

 

“He never bothers other people, just you, Auntie.” Fili added, looking to you and Thorin.

 

“It better just be me he bothers.” You cast him a sideways glance.

 

“Who is bothering whom?” Dis entered the kitchen, looking tired but happy as Fili and Kili jumped off of you and Thorin to her awaiting arms. 

 

“Uncle is bothering Auntie!” Kili smiled, holding his Mother tightly about her waist.

 

“Is he now?” She looked to Thorin, blue eyes sparkling with mischievous thoughts. She chuckled stepping beside you. “I sure do hope it was innocent bothering.” she teased, bumping you with her hip.

 

“The ‘bothering’ they saw was innocent at least.” You choked at Thorin’s words. Dis and Thorin laughed at you, patting you on the back.

 

“I swear you two are not normal…” You muttered, chucking all of the chopped ingredients into a big pot. “What are you doing here so early Dis?” You tossed over your shoulder, taking the pot to the fire to cook. You added three pitchers full of water and several spices, placing the lid on allowing dinner to boil.

 

“Well, there was an incident down by the bridge. I think a carriage crashed into the side or something. The lady in charge at the seamstress’ shut everything down for the day… I would have thought Thorin would tell you.” She looked from you to Thorin, a thin eyebrow raised.

 

“Yes well he was busy bothering me.” They both laughed at your un-amused face. Dis leaned against the counter, eyeing the broken glass. She picked it up carefully in her hand.

 

“What happened?” Kili stilled at her side.

 

“I broke a glass, my hands were wet and it slipped.” You said, winking at Kili. Kili giggled and bound over to you hugging your legs. Dis smiled at you knowingly, nodding.

 

“I hate it when that happens.” You both chuckled. 

 

“Does this mean we have to go home, Mum?” Kili chimed pulling on your skirts.

 

“No of course not, as long as your Uncle or Auntie doesn’t throw us out, we can stay.” Automatically Fili and Kili jumped on Thorin, him tumbling to the ground.

 

“You can’t get rid of us Uncle! We’re fighters just like you!” You and Dis left Thorin to fend for himself with the boys, moving to the dining room. You eyed the table, quickly grabbing a wash cloth to wet it down.

 

“Honestly, Y/n, on the table?” she chastised you, smirking.

 

“Well, the bed was taken by your boys.” You crossed you legs, sitting down at the head of the table, the chair still warm from your previous activities.

 

“Speaking of my boys, how were they today?” She leaned her head against her hand tiredly. 

 

“They were just fine as usual. It isn’t me they are little imps too Dis.” She chuckled.

 

“They are going to be quite the handful when they get older.” She mused drumming her fingers against the table.

 

“I suppose, but aren’t all dwarves?” 

 

“Y/n! Dis! Help me!” Thorin crawled into the room on his hands and knees, Fili and Kili riding his back, pulling on his hair. 

 

“And they don’t do that to you?” Dis asked, ignoring Thorin’s pleas for help. 

 

“No, I feed them.” You watched as Thorin rolled onto his back, the boys quick to jump onto his stomach. Thorin choked in a mouthful of air as the boys bounced on him. 

 

“Why don’t you boys go get your, Auntie?” He coughed out. 

 

“Don’t put your problems on others, Uncle!” Fili cried out. You eyed Dis before bursting into laughter, her right along with you. You stood and scooped up Fili in your arms, crushing him to your chest. Fili seemed to be in a state of confusion, but he hugged you back all the same.

 

Kili continued his torment on Thorin, crying out that he was a ‘lone warrior’. Eventually, Thorin gave up and just lay on the floor, allowing Kili to do as he wished. Kili poked at his Uncle’s side, noticing the difference.

 

“You can’t give up, Uncle! This is a serious battle!” He pouted. Thorin chuckled, pulling him into his side, messing up his hair. Kili laughed out, Fili jumping down from your hold to help his baby brother. Dis and yourself watched as the three played on the floor. Kili got on Fili’s shoulder’s to jump onto Thorin, Thorin catching him easily. The boys giggled as they took turns being caught by their Uncle. The tired grin on Thorin’s face made your heart flutter in its place. 

 

“They love you both so much, Y/n.” Dis smiled, eyeing you and your husband. “They always ask for when they can come over next. It’s hard keeping them away from you both for more than a day.” She chuckled, resting her head in her palm. 

 

“We love them dearly, Dis. They are such wonderful children.”

 

“Thank you, I have you and Thorin to thank for that. You both have helped so much after…” Dis’ breath caught in her throat at the thought of Fili and Kili’s father. You reached over, gripping her hand tightly.

 

“I know darling… I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SOO LONG TO UPDATE! I had a family emergency and I have been a little blue lately. But I decided that just because I'm blue, does not mean I should neglect anyone. So, here you go, have some family feels.


	14. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just an innocent dance... until he couldn't help himself.

You were dancing with the hobbit. You were dancing with the hobbit, with a smile on your face. You were dancing with the damn hobbit and you were happy about it! Bilbo twirled you around the fire and you laughed, spinning back into his arms. Thorin felt his temper flare. Wasn’t the burglar aware that you were his? Well, not technically, but he wanted you and Thorin always got what or whomever he wanted, and he wanted you desperately. 

 

Bilbo bowed lowly and you did the same, kissing him on the cheek when you both rose. Bilbo had a furious blush on his cheeks as he thanked you and sat back down on his bedroll. Fili rose to dance with you, and Thorin felt something come to life in him. He sprung to his feet and cut Fili off. He could handle the hobbit, but not blood. You raised a delicate eyebrow.

 

“May I have this dance?” Thorin bowed slightly, you chuckled and slipped your hand into his own.

 

“You may.” You gave Fili and apologetic look, but Fili merely laughed and waved you off. He only got up so his stubborn uncle would finally make his move. Thorin pulled you close, wrapping his arm gingerly about your waist. “I take it this is going to be a slow dance.” You looked rather cheeky with that sly smile on your lips. Thorin gave you his own sly smile in return as he started to sway with you around the fire. 

 

Bofur slowed down the melody and both of you slowed with it. He felt the weight of your head on his chest, he looked down to see it. He couldn’t help the swell of affection that filled him at the sight of your small smile and closed eyes. He rested his head atop your own. The grip of your hand tightened in his. He lifted your joined hands to his lips, brushing his lips over your knuckles. He heard the slight intake of air at the motion. You looked up with an innocent expression. He smiled and leaned down to press his lips a top your own. 

 

You moaned in surprise, but pressed your lips back to his. The music slowed to end, you and Thorin pulling away on the last note. You could only grin like a fool at him. Dwalin barked out a loud ‘finally’. Small bags of coin were being tossed about, the majority going to Bilbo. You looked at him with an astounded look. Bilbo smirked and packed up his coin.

 

“Jealousy does leaps and bounds for some people.” You chuckled and looked to Thorin.

 

“Jealousy eh?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He leaned down to kiss you again, ignoring the remarks of the company. He certainly wasn’t jealous of any one right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small one, Happy Thanksgiving!


	15. It all started with Durincest. (Thorin x Reader) Part One of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started when you left some of your writing on a table in the library, and who should find it but Kili. It all kind of went downhill from there...

Kili decided to do something different. He didn’t really know why he wanted to, but he always followed his gut and his gut was telling him to go to the library. Kili never really was one for books. The pages were always dry and the topics horrifyingly dull, but it was the one spot in Erebor he had not visited. When they won the battle, and after a few slow weeks of healing, Thorin had started to restore the mountain to its former glory.

 

Kili and his brother had seen the mines, roamed the halls, and explored all the rooms! Fili had of course gone to the library many a time but Kili always snorted when Fili extended the invitation for him to follow. He supposed it was time to actually go and see the place. If it truly did turn out to be dreadfully boring, he could always tease Ori, seeing as he worked there. With a plan on his mind, he winded his way through the halls to where he knew the library to be. 

 

As with several other doors, the finery of the libraries’ was no exception. A grand archway was carved from the stone of the mountain, intricate knots all along the arch. The wood was a dark and rich brown and the gold and silver inlays only added to the beauty. His uncle always did say that Erebor was grand in every way. He was right.

 

Kili pushed open the door and was surprised to see how bright it was. There were candles, lanterns and chandeliers everywhere, brightening the area. Kili was shocked at first to see so many old tomes and scrolls. The shelves were high and every single one was stocked heavily. He suddenly had more respect for the young scribe who worked here; it had to get tiring working with so many titles and other random bits and bobs of information. Kili strode forward through the narrow spaces in between the shelves.

 

A few bookshelves in, there was a round clearing with several tables set out for possible scholars and what not. All of the tables were empty, save for one, which had a few rolls of parchment laid out across the top. A quill and inkwell lay by the wayside. Kili cautiously walked over to the spot. He smoothed his hand over the tables as he went, surprised at how worn down they were. He eyed the parchment with curiosity. The inkwell was empty, so who ever had left was going to come back soon. He picked up a piece of parchment and started to lazily read through, but his eyes suddenly focused on three words, ‘Fili and Kili’. He drew back for a brief moment before starting to actually read the thing in its entirety. It started out innocent enough, with him and his brother sharing comfort from each other by resting their foreheads on one another’s, then a hug… and then a kiss.

 

Kili read the parchment which depicted, in surprising detail, him ‘riding’ his own brother. He felt his stomach churn. This was wrong. It was his brother for Mahal’s sake! He nearly got sick when his uncle started to ‘punish’ them. Kili stood up and looked around with wild eyes. Who ever had written this was going to pay. He waited for a brief moment before gathering up the rest of the spare bits of parchment and storming out of the library with a paranoid look. 

 

He rushed to where he knew his brother would be, in their shared room. He kicked open the door and saw Fili calmly braiding his hair in front of the mirror. Kili threw the parchment onto the vanity top. Fili stared at them, picking them up.

 

“What is this?” Fili glanced at his dumbstruck brother.

 

“I don’t know and I wish I didn’t know and it’s sick and vile and what if someone else had found it and what if the entire line was ruined-!” Fili slapped his hand over Kili’s mouth with a laugh.

 

“Calm yourself brother, it can’t be that bad… What is Durincest?” Fili stared curiously at the title. Kili leaned over his shoulder.

 

“…That clever bastard!” Kili shouted. He hadn’t even noticed the title. 

 

“What do you mean? What is this?” Fili demanded. Kili shook his head and gestured for his brother to read. Fili rolled his eyes but did so anyway. Kili watched as the horror passed over his features and then the terrified.

 

“What is this?!” Fili’s voice had risen and he stood up. “Where on earth did you find this monstrosity?”

 

“The library, on a table.” Kili shuddered out. Fili shook his head and stuffed the parchment into a fold in his robe. 

 

“We need to find out more about this Kili, come along.” Kili wordlessly followed his brother, hoping to find out who had written such awful things.

 

~

 

You hummed out your thanks to Ori for the spare ink. You had run short right at the end of your writing. You wound your way back to your table and set down the ink and sat down. You picked up your quill and was about to dip it into the ink when you noticed your parchment was gone. The parchment was gone. Your story was gone. Your impossibly well thought out and detailed story was gone. Your bloody Durin smut was gone. A tremble of fear and anger went through you. Who had found it? Why did they take it?

 

You were going to be exiled! You couldn’t just write such things about the heirs and the King without punishment. Oh no. You were going to die! It was with panic that you shoved your belongings into your bag and rushed out of the library. It was going to be okay, no one even knew it was you. Well, the only other person who knew was the person who commissioned you to write it. Damn it…. Dwalin was going to be pissed. Wait, you could always write another. This time though, it would be in the security of your own chambers, where no one would take your things.

 

It was with a renewed vigor that you hurried to your rooms and started to write. Hopefully this one would turn out just as well as the disappeared other. 

 

~

 

“Ori!” The young scribe looked up startled from his work. His eyes widened seeing both of the princes striding towards him. He capped his ink and placed his quill carefully next to the log book. 

 

“Yes, Prince Fili?” he asked.

 

“Can you tell us who has been in here this morning?” Ori cocked his head to the side.

 

“Yes I can.”

 

“Can you write it down?” Ori nodded and uncapped his ink, writing down the list of all the people that came in that morning. It was rather short, but that didn’t soothe their nerves at all because   
on the list was Balin, Bofur, Nori, Oin, and you. 

 

~

 

You happily sealed the envelope in your hands, setting it aside to send to Dwalin later. He had given you two weeks after all, there was still plenty of time to get it to him. You never did like waiting around much to get something done, but once it was, you would give it to the person on time. You grinned happy with yourself for your accomplishment. You had gotten everything done you needed to for the day and were now free to do as you wished.

 

That is, until you heard a slight knock at your door. You got up and padded over to the door, opening it so the message boy could see you.

 

“Lady Y/n, the princes wish to see you in the library.” He bowed and left before you could even protest. The dread crept into your stomach. Oh no. They knew. And now you were going to die! For sure this time!

 

You slowly trudged your way to the library, your fate undecided. This was how it was going to end, and all for some smut. Figured you should go out like this. You glared at the open library door. It wasn’t fair. You shook your head and steeled your resolve. You would meet your end proudly damn it! You strutted into the library, Ori directing you back to the study area. When you saw the line up and the princes paranoid stares, your bravado faded.

 

“Alright, now that everyone’s here, would you mind telling us why we are?” Bofur drawled out. You smirked at that. You had always liked the toymaker. 

 

“Just tell us what you were doing here this morning.” Fili requested politely. His hands were behind his back, probably fidgeting. Kili wasn’t even trying to hide his lack of comfort, he was pacing, sparing glances at all of you with accusing eyes. 

 

“I was looking for an old war tome this morning, but I fail to see why that is important.” Balin said. Fili thought for a moment.

 

“You may go.” Balin nodded his leave, even though he was slightly worried about the princes odd behavior.

 

“I was lookin’ up old carving styles fer one ‘o’ me jobs.” Bofur had his hands in his pockets and a raised eyebrow. 

 

“You may go as well, Bofur.” Bofur nodded and swayed his way back out.

 

“What’s goin’ on?” Oin said a little to loudly, his horn directed at Fili. You held back a chuckle.

 

“Why were you here this morning, Master Oin?” Fili spoke up. 

 

“Rare remedy book I needed for a student of mine, a real nice young lad that one is. He’s a fast learner, real quick to pick up on the trade!” Oin explained, unaware of the annoyed and slightly amused look on the princes faces.

 

“You can go, Oin.” Oin stopped short and after a few more explanations was on his merry way. Fili and Kili seemed to glare hard at you and Nori. You unconsciously shrank closer to Nori. He payed you no heed and started to pick at his nails, thoroughly unimpressed.

 

“Visiting Ori.” Was all he said and Fili nodded him away which left you alone with the princes. 

 

“And what were you doing this morning, Y/n?” Kili stalked closer to you. You smiled slyly.

 

“Why do you want to know? What could have happened that made you call me down here to ask such a thing?”

 

“That is none of your concern, lass.” Fili warned. Kili stepped closer to you and you side stepped towards a table.

 

“I think it is, for you to have called me here~” you sang. Why now you chose to be like this you weren’t sure, but it gave you confidence so you didn’t stop.

 

“You were writing this morning weren’t you?” You paled. Yup. This was the end. You hung your head.

 

“What makes you think that?” They knew, you knew. Fili pulled a few pieces of folded parchment from his robe and waved it in front of you. You sighed and grabbed the papers. “Alright, what of it?” You crossed your arms stubbornly over your chest.

 

“That is sick!” Kili half shouted. You rolled your eyes and gave him a pointed look. 

 

“To some yes, to others no.”

 

“Why would you write something like that, Y/n?” Fili tipped your chin up so he could look at your face. Quite honestly, now that he knew it was you, he was more relieved than anything. He didn’t really care about it now.

 

“I do what I am paid to do.”

 

“Wait, someone paid you to write that?” Kili questioned with astonishment and disgust in his voice. You nodded and tucked the papers into your dress. No one else needed to see them.

 

“What my clients ask for is none of your concern.”

 

“How can you write that anyway?” Kili crossed over to stand behind his brother.

 

“Very easily, am I in trouble or not?” Fili saw how scared you really were. He couldn’t really do anything to you in any situation, and there was no law about writing incestuous smut.

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“What!? But Fee!”

 

“Kili, it’s not as if she did any harm.”

 

“False, I am scared for the rest of my life, besides it’s not even accurate! I would not be on the receiving end!” he hissed. Fili rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes you would, you’re a push over.”

 

“I am not!” Kili replied indignantly. You held back a chuckle.

 

“Clearly it isn’t so brother mine.” Fili wrapped an arm around his distraught brother.

 

“We should tell Thorin…” Kili was glaring daggers at you.

 

“Please don’t! This is my job! And I am good at it, please don’t!” You were not above begging when it came to Thorin, who just happened to come strolling into where you three were.

 

“Fili, Kili, I do hope you realize you have missed your lessons.” All of you stilled at the slightly irritated voice. You saw Fili mutter a curse.

 

“I apologize most sincerely.” Fili bowed. Now that Erebor was a proper kingdom once again, Fili was expected to be crowned prince. “Kili and I had some matters to attend to.” You tried your best to hide behind Fili. You must have done something to upset the Maker, because nothing was going right today. Kili’s stone cold glare was doing nothing to help you either. 

 

Thorin narrowed his eyes, he could see you, and his nephew’s glare. “Dove, come here.” You shivered and came at his command. 

 

“Why are you here in the library with my heirs?” He tried to keep his tone gentle, despite his irritation that he was here. You kept your gaze on his boots and wrung your hands.

 

“I was called by them to meet here.” You explained lowly. 

 

“Look at me.” You slowly looked up at him, fearing the worst. “Why?”

 

“Because I was doing my job.” Your job. He knew what you did. You had started an odd ‘business’ of writing fictional stories by request for others. Thorin had overheard several members of his kingdom talking about your writing skills.

 

“And why does my youngest nephew seem to be trying to set fire to your back with his gaze?” You sighed and looked away, only for him to grab your chin and force you to keep your eyes locked on his.

 

“Because it involves him.” Thorin felt a chuckle try to work its way out of his throat, but he suppressed it. 

 

“That’s not true… partly! Uncle, it involves all of us!” Kili blurted out. Oh Mahal have mercy. Thorin just wanted to laugh. He had accidently come across one of your writings before in Erid Luin and he had nearly had a panic attack. It seemed Kili had the same misfortune.

 

“Let me see it.” You physically winced. Thorin released you. He rose an eyebrow as you pulled the story from your cleavage and handed it to him. He glanced at the title. ‘Durincest’ He shook his head and read on. Oh goodness, well, weren’t you creative. When he looked back up Kili had a triumphant smirk on his face, Fili looked nervous, and you looked like you were about to faint. 

 

“How much do you charge for something like this?” He tapped your chin back up to him with the parchment, along with your slack jaw.

 

“Two silver coins.” Thorin nodded sagely, there were about seven pieces of parchment in his hands, and your writing was small. It was good quality as well.

 

“May I make a request as a paying customer?” You were going to explode. You stumbled backwards a step or two before you righted yourself.

 

“Yes, of course you can.” You sincerely hoped it didn’t come out as breathy and dreamy as you thought it did. He stepped forward and leaned over so his mouth was lined up with your ear.

 

“I would love one of these, but with only two dwarves, can you do that for me?” You tried to suppress the shivers blazing on your skin. 

 

“Yes, who do you want?”

 

“I want it to be between you and I.” he murmured huskily. You had to grab his shoulder to keep from falling over. 

 

“I can do that.” You squeaked out. He couldn’t help his chuckle that time, he felt you fist his shoulder tighter at the sound. This was far too much fun. You looked so flustered.

 

“You have two weeks Y/n, I shall expect only the best.” With that he placed the parchment back in your hands and he left you with Fili and Kili, all of you dumbfounded.

 

~

 

“What did he ask for?” they both hounded. You could only grin stupidly.

 

“That is none of your concern~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST KIDDING!! HAVE A LONG ONE! This is the first of several, so get ready. I will try to update weekly, keyword being try!


	16. The Troubles with Writing for a King (Reader x Thorin) PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are having some troubles with writing your story for the king... luckily he can help you out.

This was turning out to be more difficult than you thought it would be. Writing smut for the King was not an easy job. You had written many things about Thorin for others over the years, pairing him with both men and women alike, but pairing him with yourself turned out to be much more of challenge. You had always been able to separate yourself from your work, but now that you were part of your work, you weren’t able to do so.

 

In the first few days you had actually stopped halfway through a paragraph just to give Dwalin his story so you would not have to worry about anything at all except your current project. There was so much pressure on you to make it perfect simply because of who it was for, it didn’t help that every time you thought of a scenario you would start to blush like mad and start squirming in your seat. It also didn’t help that at random points in the day both of the princes would storm into your room and try to read over your shoulder and you would have to literally kick them from your rooms and lock the door in a hurry to keep them out of your hair. 

 

After a week, and several drafts later, you decided you deserved a break. You capped your ink well with a huff and threw your worthless drafts into the fire. Going slow, you made your way to the bath house, tossing a coin into the well. You didn’t pay any heed towards the other dwarves already bathing in the steaming pools. There were separate as well as unisex baths. Some did care, others did not, either way it was not a big deal for anyone. You made your way deep into the cavern to find a smaller more unpopulated area. You eyed a pool hidden behind a carved stone wall. It was with skip in your step that you made your way to it. You began to happily strip yourself of your clothing ready to relax in the steamy water. 

 

You stepped into the water with a heavy sigh. The heat was welcomed and you sank into it. You floated in the pool for a moment before sitting yourself into the corner and shutting your eyes. The water was steaming hot and it soothed you deeply. The heat made your muscles sing and your skin sigh. Oh Mahal, it felt so good to just relax. The water rose slightly from another person and you opted to keep your eyes closed.

 

“May I join you lass?” You chuckled.

 

“You are always welcome to join me, Dwalin.” He settled himself across from you and hummed deep in his throat.

 

“Where ‘ave you been for the past week lass, normally you deliver to me in person, rather than just setting it in me room… How did you get in anyway?”

 

“I opened the door… Wasn’t exactly hard Dwalin.” He chuckled at you.

 

“So, what have you been up to?” You sighed. You really didn’t want to think about it, you were just here to relax, and wash your hair later, but you just wanted to fucking RELAX!

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” you mumbled. Dwalin whistled.

 

“That bad eh?”

 

“You have no idea. I have no idea how to write this piece… I just hope I can do it before the end of this week.” You dragged a hand over your face, distractedly rubbing at your forehead. 

 

“That difficult is it… If it’s any consolation, I loved the last one ye did fer me.” You cracked a rather large smile at that. 

 

“I’m glad, Dwalin. That makes me really happy.”

 

“It amazes me how it’s always so vivid.”

 

“I do my research and take my job very seriously.” you nodded.

 

He chuckled and leaned back against the wall next to you. “I know you do lass, maybe I can help.” You turned to him with a very curious expression. 

 

“I’m listening.”

 

“Thorin told me he asked you to write for him, he didn’t say what. If you want, I may be able to help you get in his head.” Dwalin nudged your shoulder with his. You grinned childishly.

 

“I need to know what he likes. Can you tell me that?”

 

“O’ course I can. He likes weapons, an’ fight’n, as well as bossin’ people ‘round.” You laughed and crossed one leg over the other.

 

“I knew that already, I mean what does he like from a partner.”

 

“Same thing I s’pose.” You shook your head with another laugh. You scratched your head and sighed. 

 

“You don’t mind if I wash my hair, do you?”

 

“Well it is a bath house.” he deadpanned. You shook your head and flipped your hair over your shoulders. 

 

“Damn it, I forgot my soap.” you cursed. Dwalin chuckled and tossed a bar soap at you. You grinned sheepishly and dipped your hair into the water before working the soap into a lather in your hands. Once it was thick enough you started to knead it into your hair, scratching at your scalp. You rinsed your hair out and tossed the soap back to Dwalin with a smile. “Thanks.”

 

“Any time.” 

 

“Mind if I join the party?” You both looked up to the new voice. Thorin eased into the water and sat next to his friend.

 

“Sorry, this is an exclusive area, you are not invited.” Dwalin prodded at him. Thorin chuckled and leaned back, wholly unaffected.

 

“That’s a such a shame then because I am not going anywhere.” You chuckled lowly and eased your way to the opposite side of the pool. You could handle Dwalin seeing you naked, but Thorin   
was whole other matter entirely. Dwalin and Thorin started chatting away as old friends had tendencies to do. You could only smile. 

 

It had been a long time since you had seen Thorin so relaxed. Since the mountain was reclaimed he had become a much happier dwarf and didn’t brood as much as he used to. Of course there were days where he was very much the Thorin you had so often seen when the duties of running a kingdom really got to him, but otherwise, he was just as he was now, relaxed and dignified.

 

“Y/n!” Your head snapped onto Dwalin.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You have the attention span of a flea, do you know that?” You chuckled splashed him with your foot.

 

“What is it grumpy?” He glared playfully at you, flicking water at your face.

 

“Get over here lass.” You rolled your eyes but waded over to him. 

 

“I heard you were having trouble dove.” Thorin looked at you with amused eyes and a teasing smirk. You glared at Dwalin.

 

“Did you now?” Dwalin merely laughed and clapped you on the shoulder. You released a strained sigh and smiled sheepishly at Thorin.

 

“You could have talked to me earlier about this you know.”

 

“I can’t exactly set up a meeting with you to talk about smut now can I?” Dwalin barked out a laugh and Thorin chuckled. 

 

“No I suppose not, but you can now, if you’d like.” The gentle smile Thorin was giving you made your stomach flutter. How were you going to this without blushing damn it?

 

“Alright then…” You cleared your throat and did your best to get yourself into a professional mindset. “What traits do you typically expect from a partner?” Damn it, you didn’t have anything with you to write with… Well, it wasn’t like you were really going to forget anything anyway. Thorin seemed to be mulling over his answer very carefully. You waited patiently next to Dwalin. Dwalin, the smug bastard, was looking rather proud of himself.

 

“I look for loyalty and a willing heart. I cannot ask for more than that.” Thorin seemed very deep in his thoughts as he said this. 

 

“Okay then. Where would you most enjoy spending your time, it doesn’t matter where, just any where that you could spend days without getting tired of it.”

 

“The library… I never get enough time to go there and wander through the shelves.” Damn it… Why was he so fucking perfect? You swallowed thickly and nodded.

 

“Would you ever do anything… forbidden?” Both Dwalin and Thorin eyed you curiously.

 

“…It depends on what it was.” You cracked into a smile.

 

“Perfect, that’s all I need! Thank you very much~!” You stood and walked out of the tub, wrapping your dress around you in a makeshift robe. “Enjoy your bath!” You skipped off back to your rooms and started to write.

 

“… That woman, is going to be the death of me, I just know it.” Thorin muttered.

 

“What did you ask her to write anyway?” Thorin chuckled darkly.

 

“That is for me to know my friend.” Dwalin laughed and nodded.

 

“Fair enough.”


	17. The Fruits of Your Labour (You x Thorin) PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has come to fruition. Your story is done! It is time for the King to read your work.

It was done, after several long hours, it was finally done. Thorin’s smut was done and you were grinning like a fool. You kissed the corner of the parchment stack. He had to love it. If he didn’t, you were not going to be held responsible for your actions.

You pushed away from your writing desk, story in hand, and started the trek to the royal rooms. Hopefully, Thorin was up and in his rooms. It wasn’t ridiculously late, nor was it early. You had been up since last night though, so you could have been wrong. But you were too excited to wait. You shivered slightly, you hadn’t grabbed a shawl in your haste. You shook your head. Who needed a shawl when you had the excitement from writing in your veins? You let out a squeak. You were just so excited! You quickened your pace, he needed to read it now! You were almost at a running pace when you finally saw the grand arch leading to the royal chambers. A wide toothy grin spread over your features as you skipped under the arch, heading to the last door. It seemed it was early enough that no guards were needed, you were glad, it wouldn’t be right having to explain exactly what you were doing here right now. You knocked on the oak door thrice before folding your arms behind you along with the story. The door opened a smidge before opening wider.

“How may I help you Y/n?” Thorin nodded. You tilted your head with a smile.

“You can’t help me I’m sorry, but I can help you~!” you sing-songed out with a bright smile. You waved the papers above you. Thorin’s face turned into a sly smirk.

“You got it done I see.” You nodded and placed the papers into his hand.

“I think you are going to enjoy it very much, I will take my leave now. Good evening my King.” You bowed with a wink and skipped your way back to your own rooms. Thorin shook his head chuckling. He turned and shut the door. It was going to be a good evening indeed. Thorin eyed the wide armchair by the fire, striding over to it smoothly, but with a hint of urgency. He sat down and unfolded the stack of parchment. He smiled at the title, Something Unexpected. This was sure to be interesting.

_The air in the room was thick with frustration and many could feel the tension running high. The meeting was not going as well he had planned it to. Now with Erebor back to its shining glory, Dain was taking a deeper interest to its vast halls and vast wealth. Thorin could feel his temper flaring. It was outrageous the entitlement others felt for something that didn’t belong to them._

Thorin snorted, you had that right. Dain was a very entitled dwarf. As soon as they had reclaimed the mountain at the end of the battle he had demanded treasure, which he was reluctant to give. Thorin shook his head and continued.

_“I lost many of my kin that day, the least you could do is send the Iron Hills what we lost coming here.” Dain rolled his fingers across the old worn table, the noise shortening his fuse to a dangerous level._

_“Perhaps you have forgotten, dear cousin that your kin is my kin as well. However I will reimburse what you lost monetarily in coming here, Let that be and let’s be done.” He was in no need to draw this out, it had already been an hour and he was itching to stand up. Dain narrowed his eyes and thought for a long moment. When he nodded, many of the dwarves in the room released their sighs. Dain and Thorin stood, bumping their foreheads together. He could have sworn Dain had done it a little too forcefully, but what was done was done._

_Everyone now took their turn closing down the meeting, even though there was to be another in the same very room in another hour. Thorin was positive if they had to sit through one four hour meeting, he would surely murder someone. He held back a groan. These meeting were always long and tedious, but a small part of him reveled in the tradition that had finally been restored to his great home. Dain finally nodded and took his leave. Thorin released his sigh that he had long held back and sank back into his chair at the head of the table. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands._

_His ears perked at the sound of footsteps coming towards the now shut door. He straightened himself out as the door eased open, allowing another to slip through. She smiled and made her way over to the King._

_“I hear you have another in an hour.” She teased. Thorin glowered softly at her, a small fire blazing in his eyes._

_“You have heard correctly.” Y/n nodded, hopping onto the table, resting her weight on her hands. Thorin was too tired to care about scolding her for such informalities. She crossed one leg over the other._

_“What are you to do now?”Y/n asked, amusement clear in her voice. C/l eyes sparkled in mirth and a smirk tugged on the edges of pink lips._

_“Wait.”_

_“Oh how utterly boring…”She droned, twisting to lie down on the table. She stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, bones cracking. She sighed happily at the feeling. Her eyes bore into his, the focus in his gaze set a small flame alight in her stomach. Thorin was far too quiet for her liking right now._

_“Be that as it may, it’s what needs to be done.” He explained softly, leaning forward to rest his head in his hand._

_“Me thinks, this is what stresses you out. You have waited for exceptional amounts of time, perhaps you simply need to do.”She turned on her side, mirroring his expression. She rested her free hand on her middle, drawing attention to the defined curves of her side._

_“And what am I supposed to do exactly Y/n?” A smile curled across those pink lips as she returned to her back._

_“Something reckless, wild, unexpected! I don’t know, just do Thorin.” His name rolled off of her lips lowly. ‘Something reckless’ he thought briefly, craning forward. Y/n’s movements froze as her King loomed over her. She felt her heart stutter, she had never seen that look on his face before. His face was completely relaxed, but that small fire in his eyes had exploded and was now raging. She couldn’t help the surprised gasp that came from her when his lips descended onto hers._

_Her lips were impossibly soft, and her mouth sweet, his tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, playing across her plump bottom lip. She shuddered and opened her mouth. His tongue slid hotly over hers, caressing in the most intimate of ways. She groaned and tangled her fingers in his thick dark locks, fingernails scratching against his scalp._

_Thorin pushed himself onto the table to hover over Y/n. A small noise rumbled in her chest as she wrapped her other arm around his shoulders, pressing him tighter to her form. Heat flooded through her body as his lips and tongue danced with her own. He tasted of pipe smoke and she never knew how intoxicating a kiss could be._

_She was completely submissive beneath him, he was in control of every movement in their kiss. Thorin growled and nipped her bottom lip harshly. She squeaked and bucked her hips hard with a glare. She shoved him hard, managing to push him off of her so she could pin him beneath her. His hands came to rest on wide supple hips._

_“I didn’t mean this sort of reckless, but I suppose it will suffice.” She smirked, leaning back down to reconnect their lips. Her knees were on either side of his hips, a perfect position to roll her hips down on his. The heat he felt thrumming through his veins was nearly suffocating. Shocks of pleasure were shooting up his spine at the gyration of her hips. He could feel his mind blurring to the swelling in his breeches. Every movement drove him further into an oblivion, he powerless to stop it._

_His fingers were gripping her hips tight enough to bruise, but she was far too lost in the sensations in her core. She could feel him pressing into her through his thick breeches and his delightful mouth was sinful in its talent._

_His tongue was working wonders on her. He was twisting and pulling hers with a power she’d never known, and she relished in it. Y/n shivered and pressed herself harder against her King. His thick deft fingers started to bunch up her dress in his hands so he could caress the flesh of her soft thighs. She pulled away with a moan and started to mouth and pant against the strong column of his throat, taking special care to nibble at his pulse point._

Thorin took a moment. Perhaps he should stop before he got in too deep, he already felt a little warmer than usual. He had a meeting with the Council tomorrow as well, it would pay him no favors to read this and think of you all day tomorrow. Then again… those meetings were always horrifically dull. Thorin thrummed his fingertips a top the armrest for a brief moment before continuing his reading.

_Rough and calloused were the King’s fingers as they rubbed at her thighs. Her mouth was hot on his neck and her wet tongue kept coming out to lap and suck at his exposed skin. She sighed as his fingers drifted closer to the center of her thighs. Thorin continued to rub at the soft warm velvet under his hands but paused as he rested them on the source of her womanhood. She eyed him softly with a smile and nodded, nuzzling deeper into his neck, sucking on the lobe of his ear. He nudged aside the cloth covering her and slid his fingers into her heat._

_Y/n clutched at the strong shoulders beneath her. His fingers were far larger than her own and they stretched her to an almost painful point of pleasure. She gripped tighter as they began curling within her, stroking that spot that had her back arching off of him._

_She felt wet and tight around him, as well as hot. She seemed to pull him deeper inside her and her hips were pushing harder onto his hand, forcing him deeper into her depths. He curled fingers searching for that secret spot. A prideful smirk lit his features as she arched into his touch. With his free hand, he pushed them both into a sitting position on the table, all the while, continuing his onslaught on her insides. She could feel her impending release coming closer and closer with every curl of his fingers, but it all stopped when he pulled his hand away from her._

_She panted against him, trembling in the strength of his arms. He gripped the edges of her dress and pulled, forcing her arms over her head to assist him in ridding her of her clothing. He laid her out on the table and ripped her underclothes from her body so she was completely bared towards him. Her pale skin was a stark contrast against the dark wood of the table. Her chest was heaving bringing his attention to the tight pink nipples of her breasts. He dropped his gaze farther to her dripping sex. Her long hair was splayed across the table and her hands trembling as they reached out for him._

Thorin felt his pulse quicken under his skin. He thought it was going to be funny reading what you wrote, just because it was you and him, but he was not expecting this. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, careful not to crinkle your work. He was feeling rather hot and very bothered. What was worse, he wouldn’t be able to stop reading now even if he wanted to.

_He leaned down, pressing his lips back to hers. He allowed himself to become wrapped in her arms as she writhed beneath him. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip and she bit it lightly, dragging her teeth over it. Her normal colorful eyes were eclipsed by black and she mewled for his touch. He growled deep in his throat and started to press hot open mouthed kisses across her jaw, nipping, biting, marking her body along the way. He sucked hard at her neck, where all would be able to see. She held him close, loving the heat his body was throwing off onto hers as well as his delightful mouth on her neck._

_He traveled down further, kissing her collar bone then the tops of her full breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth. Her back arched into him as sparks rushed through her body. His tongue swirled around the rosy bud before he nipped it. Y/n released a surprised gasp before her moan echoed in the room. Thorin lifted his gaze for a moment only to see how debauched and lost her gaze was._

_“You need to be quiet dove, otherwise we’ll be interrupted.” He rumbled. His voice was low and thick with lust and it heat spiraling down to her core. Y/n nodded and bit her bottom lip._

Dove. He had called you that several times. It was a lovely touch, he could see this happening. Or he could at least hope this would happen. Why did you have to paint such a colorful picture?

_Thorin lowered his head, lavishing attention onto her neglected breast and toying idly with the other. She was arching and wriggling under him and the look on her face spurred him on. Thorin worked lower on her body, caressing and groping at soft thighs and stomach. Most dwarven ladies were firm, but not Y/n. She was soft and pliant in his hands, he had never touched skin so soft. He pushed apart her legs and licked his lips before latching onto the bundle of nerves above her opening._

_Y/n’s back snapped, her hands flying to grip his head tight as he sucked her hard. Shockwaves of pleasure were thrumming in her veins. He lowered his head and dipped his tongue into her, tasting her forbidden fruit. She bit her hand to stop the noises that were dying to be released. Her breathing had become shallow and rough, coming out in short puffs as she tried to remain silent._

_“Thorin please…” she begged, voice broken. Thorin shuddered and nodded, pulling away briefly from her, shrugging out of his Court robe. He started to unlace his breeches, but he felt her hands on his. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling him free with her hand. He stilled at the feeling of her soft cool hand wrapped around him. She gently pulled, stroking him carefully. Heat waves rolled through him at the motions._

_Her mouth was once again at his neck, but rather than stay idle, it was moving lower. She pushed up his layers to expose his abdomen, pushing him down onto his discarded robe. Lips brushed teasingly over his flesh, drifting lower and lower until he could feel her breath on his swollen cockhead._

Thorin was blushing hotly. How had you been able to look him in the eye? He could feel himself hard in his breeches, just from your damn story. But he in too deep now, it was either sink or swim, and by the looks of it, he had to start swimming soon.

_She took him into her mouth, sucking hard on the head and rolling her tongue around him. He gripped her head tight in his hands at the feelings she was eliciting from him. Her mouth was unbearably warm and wet and felt exquisite on him. She pulled away with a lewd ‘pop’ and started to curl her tongue around his shaft, licking hotly at him. She kissed the base and licked flatly at the thick vein on the underside of him. Pleasure was jolting through him, he could feel that coil tighten within him with every lick and suck from that sweet mouth of hers. It stopped all too abruptly though, leaving him high and dry._

_She smiled at the sight of her debauched King, proud she could do this to him. It was with a smile she straddled his hips and positioned him at her entrance. The both of them moaned as she lowered herself onto him. She could feel him stretching her to her limits and beyond and he could feel how tight and hot she felt around him. The two were grasping onto each other, trying to find the ground in this heavenly haze of pleasure. She was clutching at his chest and he at her hips._

_They both started to move in tandem with each other. With every swirl of Y/n’s hips, Thorin would thrust upwards, creating a delicious torment for them both. Ever so slowly the movements between them become more frantic and rushed. He could feel her depths tightening around him even further as he slid in and out of her heat. She could feel him swell even deeper into arousal while he was driving up into her. The need for silence was forgotten as the peak of lust, desire, and pleasure was reached. White clouded over their visions as they came together in the haze. One of them screamed, the other yelled, both of their names rolled off of one another’s lips._

_She slumped forward onto him, unable to do much in her completely spent state. He was in no better a state, wrapping an arm lazily about her middle. They were both still connected, time and place forgotten for the time being. He ran a hand though her hair, staring at her while she panted to catch her breath. Y/n smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest, resting her head over his heart. An overly loud knock stirred them both form their haze._

_“Your majesty? Is everything alright in there?” A guard asked, concern in his voice. Y/n hid her giggle in Thorin’s chest as a pained look overtook his features._

_“Yes everything is fine… No need to worry, just a… nothing, no need to worry.” He finished lamely, ignoring the chuckling bundle in his arms._

_“Oh, alright then.” Thorin and Y/n listened to the retreating footsteps._

_“I told you to be quiet.” he hissed._

_“I’m sorry.” She nuzzled under his neck, only causing him to sigh. Something wild and unexpected indeed._

Thorin sighed heavily. There was no hope for sleep for him tonight. How did you… How could you… Just how? He had no idea how you were able to write something like that and still look at him. He set the parchment down on the table next to him, when something caught his eye. He flipped over the last page and barked out a laugh. ‘Enjoy your next meeting, with love, Y/n’ Oh goodness. He wasn’t going to be able to pay attention to anything anyone had to say tomorrow at the Council. Maybe he could send Fili in his place, he was crowned prince after all. It wouldn’t be terribly out of the normal.

Thorin shook his head and wrapped himself in a thick fur coat. Some tea sounded lovely right about now and the kitchen’s were always open. He made his way down and tried desperately to keep you from his mind.

-

You skipped straight to the kitchens. You had been so busy writing that you had skipped all meals and were now terribly hungry. Hopefully, the staff wouldn’t give you too much trouble. You pushed open the heavy doors and slid in. The steam enveloped you as well as the delightful smells. You sat at one of the many counters and grinned brightly at Bombur who shuffled over to you with a friendly smile.

“How may I help you my Lady?” he nodded. You smiled happily.

“Oh Bombur, call me Y/n please. How’s the family?” Bombur lit up with pride at the mention of his loved ones.

“They are doing well, Y/n. The little one turned ten last week.”

“Congratulations Bombur! I bet you and Lorishka are very proud.” You rested your head in your hand.

“Yes very, now tell me, what do you want? You haven’t been seen in awhile, I know you’re hungry.” He shook his finger at you. You blushed slightly.

“I’ve been busy with work.” Bombur nodded sagely. One of the younger workers bumped into him, knocking over a barrel of potatoes. Bombur cursed and started to scold the lad telling him to ‘be more careful! You could hurt someone!’ The lad nodded and quickly cleaned his mess. You chuckled at Bombur’s exasperated face.

“These young one’s are hard to train Y/n, I’m tellin’ ya.” You chuckled and nodded in good humor. “What do you want?”

“Just some wine and maybe a sandwich or something, I’m not picky, you know that.”

“I’m not makin’ you a sandwich, you haven’t eaten in a day, you’ll eat whatever I make you though alright.” You laughed.

“Alright, fair enough. You are far too good to me Bombur.” He waved you off and started to work on your meal. The people working in the kitchen were bustling about. Pots and pans were clanging together and there were laughs and curses being spouted about. The smell of freshly baking bread, simmering sauces, and stewing soups were thick, and it made your stomach rumble loudly. Bombur tossed you a small loaf of bread with a wink. You waved in thanks and started to gnaw away at it, the flavors of spices exploding across your tongue.

You eyed the boy that had knocked over the potatoes as he was now working diligently peeling said potatoes. Several different songs were sung as you waited patiently to be fed. Each one was naughtier than the next and each one had you laughing and smiling. Bombur finally came back to you, sliding a hot plate full of mashed potatoes ladled with gravy, lamb shanks, and asparagus.

“Oh Bombur! Thank you so much.”

“Thank you, the wife and I really enjoyed the piece you did for us.” He said slyly. You smiled.

“It’s always a pleasure.”

“Anyways, enjoy.” He bowed his head to you and started bustling away once again with his fellow kitchen mates. You dug into your meal. The potatoes were light and fluffy, the gravy thick and flavorful. The lamb was juicy and tender and the asparagus was earthy and you were just so happy that you had good food in your stomach.

“What are you doing down here?” You turned around in your seat to see a slightly flustered Thorin. You tilted your head.

“I haven’t eaten today, what are you doing down here?”

“I came here for some tea.” Thorin took a seat next to you. Bombur looked up briefly and nodded at Thorin, getting to work on his tea. It seemed that this was a regular occurrence. You took another bite of your meal and looked to Thorin with a sly smile.

“So… Did you like it?” A hot blush lit his cheeks and he averted his gaze from you.

“I… uh, yes. That is. Yes, I enjoyed it very much.” He coughed. You grinned and clapped your hands together.

“Oh excellent! I knew you would!” Bombur slid Thorin his tea and he slid you a tall glass of wine.

“Thank you Bombur.” You both said together. You laughed and Thorin chuckled nervously.

“You know, Thorin, there’s no reason to be so shy, it’s just a story.” You smiled softly, sipping the wine. Thorin sighed heavily and looked at you wearily.

“Yes, but now I am plagued by far than innocent thoughts of you.” He explained grumpily.

“Ah, sorry.” You laughed. He looked at you in awe. “If wondering how I can look at you, you have to remember, this is my job.” He nodded. You were paid to write such things so you were unaffected by writing such material even if it was about you.

“Not to say I didn’t initially have trouble, you know I did. But that was mostly because I had never written for you before.” You tapped your chin in thought. Honestly, you had loads of trouble before you talked to Thorin just because you would get so frustrated thinking about it, knowing it would never happen.

“It must be odd knowing so many’s fantasies.” He mused, taking a sip from his tea. You smiled, munching on a piece of lamb.

“I suppose, but many are afraid to really share what their real fantasies are. I only have one customer who has me write up their real fantasies.” You told, thinking of Dwalin.

“It’s a bit terrifying sharing what you really want with others.”

“I know. That’s why I never write for myself.”

“Why? You’re so good at it.” You blushed and took another drink of wine.

“Thank you but, I might get a little lost if I were to write what I wanted.”

“What is it you want Y/n?” He was staring at you fully now. You sighed sadly and dropped your gaze to your lap.

“It isn’t what I want, but who I want. I love them terribly, but, it would never work.” He felt his heart drop a little. You had been a very loyal friend for a long time. He met you after the dragon attack and you had been there ever since. He wondered who had been lucky enough to steal your heart.

“Y/n, you should never give up. You will never know if you do not try.” He saw the saddened look on your features. He felt the need to take you somewhere private and followed his instinct. Thorin put down his tea and stood, grabbing your hands and tugging you to your feet. You followed him voicelessly as he led you out of the kitchens.

“Where are we going?” He wasn’t sure, so he didn’t answer. You were both in front of his rooms. Why had he brought you here? He wasn’t sure, but he ushered you inside.

“Are you alright?”

“Thorin this is ridiculous, I’m not a child.” You murmured.

“Are you alright?” He tipped you face up to his. You sighed and leaned into his touch. He stilled, shocked. You grabbed his hand and spread it open, pressing a kiss to the palm. He felt flames lick under his skin where your lips touched him. You stood on your tiptoes pressing your lips onto his. He growled and wrapped an arm around your waist, the other coming to hold your head while he tipped your head back. You moaned and tangled your hands into his hair. His tongue delved into your mouth, wrapping around yours and tickling the roof of your mouth. You tilted your head, slotting your mouths closer together.

You gasped as he wrapped your legs around his waist and pressed you into the wall. You pulled away shaking in his hold, panting and trying to catch your breath.

“Why didn’t you bloody tell me?” he rumbled into your neck, nipping and kissing the soft skin he found there.

“Because you are a King, and I am nobody.” He bit the juncture of your shoulder and neck roughly. You took in a sharp breath at the tingle of pain.

“You are somebody, you are my dove, you are mine, and I won’t just read of you being mine. Once is enough. I will have you for real.” You shuddered at his words. He kissed his way back up your neck.

“Thorin?”

“Hmm?” His hands were rubbing at your thighs, and however much you loved this, you were full, and you were sleepy.

“I hate to say this now, I really do, but I fear I wouldn’t be fully able to enjoy you like this.” He stopped slowly, and pulled away, threading a hand through your hair. Your gaze was tired, and he couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face.

“Then tomorrow.” You nodded lethargically and rested your head on his shoulder. He carried you over to his bed, laying you down. He stripped before coming to rest next to you. Tomorrow then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love this four parter, the last one will come soon!


	18. A Dance in the Rain (Faerie!Reader x Bilbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining and the company isn't in high spirits, but that does not mean that you have to be.

The rain was pouring down over the company. They were all soaked to the bone and very tired. A common trait running through the group right now was grumpiness. For everyone, but you. You were ecstatic about the rain falling over the forest. Your smile was bright as you opened your arms and allowed the drops fall all across your body. 

 

You jumped off of the pony you had been sharing with Bilbo and started to run to the front of the company. You were dancing in the rain. You felt the cold seep into your pores but it only spurred you on. You were twirling through mud puddles and swinging from branches in an intricate but beautiful mess of movement. Amazingly the only part of you that was getting muddy was your feet. The rest of you was simply soaked. With every motion of your body drops would be flung onto the nearest plant or nearest dwarf. 

 

It was all very fascinating to Bilbo. Seeing you in your comfort zone was something to behold. He had never quite seen anyone dance like you were. Every single part of you was moving and you looked so free, like there was nothing that could tie you down. 

 

You were steadily making your way back into the company, all eyes looking on with interest as you plucked Bilbo from his pony. He sputtered out some water as you laughed at him happily. You held his hands firmly in your own and started to dance with him.

 

“I don’t know this dance.” He said nervously. You grinned.

 

“Neither do I, let us just feel.” You nodded and started to dance around him. “Come now, Bilbo! Be free!” You nudged him with your hip and grabbed his hand pulling him forward in front of the company. You resumed your dancing, Bilbo attempting to mimic your movements. 

 

“Come now, Master Baggins, you have to be better than that if you want to impress the lass!” Balin shouted playfully. Bilbo sighed and looked at you again. He was not quite sure if his body could move the way yours was. Your back was bending and your arms and legs moving so fluidly, he might break something if he was to move as you were. But he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try. 

 

They could have sworn, that as you watched Bilbo start to dance in earnest, your skin began to glow. You were a child of the light after all. Bilbo grabbed your hands and you were both grinning ear to ear as the rain washed over you both. There was nothing else in the world that could have made him happier than dancing with you in that moment. Your eyes were alight with merriment and un-shed laughter. Your hair was clinging to your frame and bouncing around you as you danced. You were beautiful, and you were his. 

 

You grabbed Bilbo’s face so you could rest your forehead on his. You started to mutter something in Fae, but he did not understand it. If he did, he would have heard you say, "I wish to dance with you always." Then he might have understood the depth of your feelings for the sweet gentle hobbit you had come to love. 

 

“You should get back on pony now.” You could see how draining it was for him to dance in the rain. You appreciated the fact that he had done it for you though. You didn’t want him to get sick either, these creatures were not used to the rain as you were. 

 

Bilbo chuckled and did as you suggested. You danced through the rain for the rest of the day, catching Bilbo's eyes whenever you could. 

 

Who would have known that watching you dance was just what the company needed to get them out of their sour mood? At the end of the day you stood proud next to Bilbo, holding onto his arm and cuddling into his side. 

 

“Thank you, my Bilbo.” 

 

“The pleasure was all mine.” He wound his fingers through your own and could only smile as you hid your grin in his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, here is a part two of sorts of the Bilbo reader faerie thing! Here you go children, be happy and happy new year and happy late Christmas and now I'm rambling and am not sorry. Sorry. Kinda. I will update again. I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS! And The final part of the Thorin writer!reader will be up eventually. It will be smut. I am also working my way through a Fili prompt and a few other ones so no worries. I'm done now. I hope you liked it. Okay, now I'm done.


	19. Painfully Shy (Reader x Ori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori was shy and you were not. You being attracted to him only made sense and the princes are kind enough to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warn you all, this is a few inches away from crack, but that is mostly because of Fili and Kili. I could not help myself and this is the product. It is still really cute though, (at least I think so,) and there is an abundance of fluff. ENJOY!

It was almost painful how shy Ori was. Every time he was near the opposite sex he would blush furiously and find a way out of the situation. When he found out that you were going on the journey to reclaim Erebor, he almost quit, almost. His brothers convinced him to stay. Well actually Dori forced him to stay, he didn’t want him home alone.

 

The first week was awful. Ori remained far away from everyone, especially you. But eventually you were able to break Ori out from his shell. It was not easy. It took a great deal of effort on your part. 

 

~

 

“Hey, Ori, would you mind helping me with this?” You were carrying a heavy load of fire wood. It looked like you were about to drop it. Ori rushed forward and grabbed some out of your arms and ran away with it. You chuckled and moseyed onto your destination.

 

~

 

“Hey! Ori! Dance with me!” You grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet. Ori was bright red and tried to pull away, but you were stronger than you looked. You made him dance with you for a while and as soon as you dropped his hands he bolted away to sit next to his brothers. 

 

~

 

“Ori, that looks really good!” You peered over his shoulder at the sketch in his book. It was of you sitting by a river. The tree was in marvelous detail and you surprisingly looked soft and ladylike. 

“That’s really good. I didn’t know you were an artist, Ori.” you murmured. Ori nervously looked up to your face. You were in awe at the drawing in his hands. It was truly beautiful. He sputtered nervously, “Thank you.” You grinned and walked away.

 

~

 

“ORI! Come spar with me!” You held your sword out. You looked rather menacing, especially with your boot on Kili’s chest. Ori shook his head and backed away. 

 

“Oh, come now Ori, don’t be like that! I’m sure you’re far better than Kili is!”

 

“Hey!” You shoved your foot down harder, making the dwarf cough.

 

“That’s alright.” He left quietly to rejoin the group.

 

“This is hard! Why doesn’t he like me?!” You tossed your sword to the ground and grumbled off to be alone. Kili struggled to get to his feet. It seemed there was matchmaking to be done.

 

“Hey, Fili! We have a challenge!”

 

~

 

“Hiya Ori!” You plopped down next to him and leaned over to get a good look at what he was drawing in his notebook. He was carefully filling in his lines with ink. Thorin was crashing his sword down into the neck of a warg and Dwalin was behind him with his axe, killing another warg. 

 

“Ori, your drawings are breathtaking truly.” It looked so vivid and real. It was life in black and white. Ori blushed and smiled.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Would you mind if I held it. I promise not to smudge the ink like Kili did.” Ori chuckled and held out his book for you to take. You grinned and carefully took it into your hands. You held it close and looked hard at all the fine detail Ori put into it. 

 

“I wish I had talent like yours, Ori.” you muttered. 

 

“I wish I could fight like you.” You and Ori looked at each other for moment, but it was you who looked away to hide their blush this time.

 

-

 

Fili and Kili grinned madly at the scene before them. You the warrior and Ori the artist, who would have thought it was a match made in Mahal’s Halls? They did. And they were going to get you both together if it killed them!

 

“I say, one of us follows Ori and tells him Y/n needs help with something,”

 

“And then get Y/n and tell her Ori needs help with something,”

 

“Then lock them in a room together so they can love it out!” Kili finished. Fili slapped him on the back of his head.

 

“No. We cannot have pregnancy on this trip, Uncle would be pissed. But, we can have them kiss.”

 

“But Ori would never,”

 

“Y/n would.” The grin they shared was one of mischief and evil. They put their plan into action.

 

~

 

You were skipping happily over to the river. Fili had told you that Ori needed help with something important and you were only too happy to help. You saw Ori coming forward from the bushes. 

But instead of walking out he seemed to be falling. You rushed forward in an attempt to catch him. You would have to had you not tripped over (Kili’s foot) something. Ori landed on top of you. You were both staring wide eyed at each other. 

 

Ori was on top of you and you were only staring at him. This was your chance! You leaned a bit forward to connect your lips to his. It was soft and sweet and short. Ori blushed as he pulled away. You were blushing as well but the grin on your face said you were not ashamed of what just transpired between the two of you. 

 

“I’m sorry.” he stuttered out.

 

“That’s alright! I don’t mind at all! Ori, you can fall on me whenever you want!” you chirped out, kissing him on the cheek. Ori gave you a small smile and you positively beamed at him. 

 

~

 

Okay, well maybe the princes helped bring him out of his shell too. But you did all the hard work. It was because of you that Ori was no longer afraid to draw in front of the group, or hold your hand. Yes, Ori was shy, but around you, he felt a little more outgoing. He calmed you down and you brought him up. There wasn’t a cuter couple in all of Middle Earth. 

 

-

 

“Fili! We did it, we got them together!”

 

“Yes we did, now let’s get them to have a kid next!”

 

“I thought you said no pregnancy?”

 

“Oh, no, there will be pregnancy! And there will be children for us to teach and mold into new matchmakers! Kili, think of it, we will have Y/n and Ori make us an army of followers!”

 

“Fili, you are a genius!”

 

“We better start planning now,” 

 

As soon as you heard the princes you beat the shite right out of them. Ori came in looking for you and only saw you with your boots on both of the prince’s chests.

 

“Should I ask?”

 

“Not really, you wanna go on a walk?” Ori nodded and you both left hand in hand. Perhaps they should have found a better spot to talk about their master plan.


	20. Manipulation and Pastries (Reader x Dwalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin was a warrior and everyone that knew him knew that. But they also knew that the best way to get to Dwalin, was by going through you. You were the great Dwalin’s soft spot, and you knew it.

You were baking away in the kitchen. The summer solstice celebration was tomorrow and you had decided somewhat last minute that you wanted to contribute. It happened every year but what made this year different was that there was someone trying to break into your kitchen to devour your hard work. Angry knocking at your door made you roll your eyes as you filled a few pastries with cream. 

 

“Stop it, Dwalin! I’m not letting you in!” 

 

“Lass, I promise I won’t eat anything. You better let me in before I bust this damn door down!” he shouted. With a heavy sigh you opened the door. He glared at you as he entered. Dwalin looked around in awe at all the goods that covered the counter tops. He reached a hand out only to have you slap it away from the plate.

 

“No.” You grabbed his shoulders and shoved him into another room. “You stay in here until I am done… Or I will break you, Dwalin, I mean it.” Your glare would have scared a few snails and maybe a puppy. You did not look that ferocious to be honest, especially with your apron on and flour smeared over your cheeks. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that you might actually break him. You may not have looked fierce but you were deadly, even more so when you were angry.

 

He sighed through his nose and crossed his arms. You grinned and pecked him on the cheek before getting back to work. Dwalin watched as you bustled about with a smile on your face. You were humming a familiar tune as you decorated numerous cakes and pastries. He couldn’t decide what looked better, you or your baked goods. 

 

He must have been standing there for a good long while staring at you because when you were finally done the moon had risen and you were walking towards him by candle light. 

 

“Carry me.” You leaned your head forward to rest on his chest. All of that baking had left you drained. Dwalin chuckled and gently placed his hands on your sides. You carefully brought up your hand to offer him a puffed pastry stuffed with wild berries and coated in honey. “Here is my payment, now love me.” you muttered tiredly. He took it and gave you a light kiss to your lips before sweeping you up in his arm. He ate the treat on the way to your room. 

 

“Dwalin, Ori needs help with his training. Will you help him?” You somehow managed to string out the question through your yawning. Dwalin lifted an eyebrow as he tucked the blankets around you, slipping in behind you.

 

“Why are you asking?”

 

“Dori asked me to ask you.” you murmured, tucking yourself in closer to Dwalin. 

 

“Why do people keep asking you to ask me things?”

 

“Because you’re grumpy and scary. Now go to bed.” You were only half lying. People just felt safer asking you to ask him things because Dwalin loved you far too much to let anything happen to you. He was intimidating, but the dwarfs in your village feared upsetting you most because they knew Dwalin would come after them. It hadn't happened... yet, and they were planning on keeping it that way. 

 

He groaned and wrapped an arm around your side, burying his face in your hair. You were too sweet to say no and you were too cute for him to say no. It was starting to dawn on Dwalin how everyone was able to get to him, but as long as it didn’t bother you, it must have been alright.

 

"Why can't you just say no?" 

 

"Because I like Dori. He makes good tea and Ori is a sweet lad."

 

"But Y/n,"

 

"No, tomorrow is the solstice, and the next day Ori better be over here for some training." Dwalin grumbled something rather rude in khuzdul that made you laugh. You turned around in his hold and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "If you do it I'll make you mince meat pies. Now go to sleep." 

 

It seemed there was to be no argument that night. The day after the solstice you saw Ori and Dwalin out back practicing. The poor lad looked scared out of his wits, but he was being trained. Dwalin was even trying to be nice. That night you had pies on the table and a plate of sweets waiting for him when he came back in with Ori. You were the cutest dwarf in Erid Luin but you were also the sweetest. You had Dwalin wrapped around your finger and he thought there wasn't a better place for him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Dwalin. I really do. I think he would make such a great partner. He would be protective of the one he loved but I feel he would also be obedient to their wants and requests. I just want to feed him and make him carry me everywhere. It would be great. I love that dwarf.  
> Anyways, I have a FilixReader in the works and the last installment of the ThorinxWriter!Reader is almost done. I will posting some other things in between that have been requested. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!! I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!


	21. First Meetings (Faerie!Reader x Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was your favorite dwarf, you couldn't just let him fight alone.

You had been watching over him for a while. You were not exactly sure what it was that drew you to him. He was different from the others he lived among. Instead of working with metal he worked with wood. He had hair as dark as the night and eyes as warm as oak. You first saw him in the wood, hunting with his kin. The others in the group had bountiful hair on their faces, but he only had shade. Most of those he lived among had facial hair, but he was different and it fascinated you. You thought he was beautiful.

 

Your infatuation kept you from him. As much as you would have loved to talk to him somehow, you were still frightened of him. He was a fierce warrior and you did not know what he would do if he found out about you. For your own safety you kept your distance. Today was no different.

 

You had been resting on tree branch when you heard something stir on the forest floor. You lazily turned onto your stomach to see what it was and grinned to see your favorite dwarf. You carefully jumped from tree to tree, keeping your eyes on him all the while. He was alone today. That had never happened before. It made you wonder if there was something wrong. He wasn’t smiling as he normally did either. Your smile turned into worry for your dwarf. You wanted him to be happy. 

 

You bristled as you felt the air in the forest change. Something was… off. There was someone in the forest, someone spawned from darkness. You heard the orc before you could see it. It was the same for your dwarf it seemed. He could feel it to. You watched as he slowly withdrew his sword. When the orc jumped from the bushes Kili just wasn’t fast enough. 

 

The orc, ugly and fowl, swiped a gash into Kili’s thigh that sent him stumbling backwards. Your eyes widened in fear. You would not watch as this dark creature killed your beautiful dwarf. You jumped to the ground and stood in front of Kili. You pulled a small dagger from your side and held it out against the orc. Before the orc could do anything your dagger was embedded in his skull.   
You wheeled on Kili, kneeling next to him. You weren’t sure how to talk to him. Your common speak was lacking as you hadn’t spoken to anyone for an age. He was staring at you in awe. This was not how you wanted your first meeting to go. 

 

“Who are you?” Kili reached out a hand to touch your face. He had never seen anything like you before in his life. Your skin was pale as the moon and your eyes were piercing in their color.   
His hand gently caressed your face and you tilted your head in confusion. Was this a common greeting? You slowly did the same, careful of his thigh. 

 

“I will heal you.” You nodded with a small smile. You placed your hand on the wound and closed your eyes. You felt the life of the forest flow out of your hands and into his body.  
Kili felt warmth seep into his skin where you touched him. What were you? How long had you been here? There were so many questions but the biggest one was why were you helping him? He could feel his wound closing up. What on earth just happened to him? 

 

“Walk now.” You helped him to his feet but he was a little shaky. It had been a long time since you had last healed someone else. You hoped you did it right. 

 

“I’m Kili, who are you?” 

 

“Kili.” You tested the name out on your tongue. It felt right saying his name. “Y/n.” 

You edged him towards the outside of the forest. He was having a bit of a trouble walking so you stayed with him. You had your arm around his middle while his was on your shoulders. You saw the village ahead and felt nervousness creep into your being. Kili pointed a ways off of the village and you helped him to his door. 

 

It swung open and a woman dwarf that looked like Kili with blue eyes and softer features stared in confusion at you and her limping son. She ushered you both inside. You had never been inside one of the dwellings of these people. You should have stayed in the forest. 

 

“Kili, what happened and who is this?” Dis shouted. You helped him onto a couch and tried your best to edge out the door. The woman stopped you. She was glaring you down and you shrunk closer to Kili. This was not good.

 

“There was an orc and it got my thigh. Before I could get up she threw a dagger and hit the bastard in the face. She healed me mum.” Kili explained curtly. Others were drawn in by the noise. There was a golden haired dwarf and another that had hair as dark as Kili’s but with streaks of starlight. You had seen them with him before. This had to have been Kili’s family. 

 

“Where did she come from? Kili, you can’t just storm off anymore. If there was one orc there is probably more in the forest and why was she there?” They were all staring at you. You were backing into the corner of the establishment. 

 

“Mum, stop. You’re scaring her. I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t know anything about her.” There was too much going on. This place was strange and you knew that you did not belong there.  
Dis was about to start shouting again but the dwarf with starlight streaks stopped her. “I think it would be wise for you to go tell Dwalin of what happened to Kili. He will get together a hunting party tonight and the problem will be resolved by morning.” He advised. Dis was glaring daggers at you as she left and you remained in the corner. 

 

“Y/n, it’s alright.” Kili said softly. He held out a hand to you and you slowly came forward to take it. 

 

“You will take care of him, yes?” You looked to the other dwarfs in the room. They both nodded. The golden one smiled and the other gave you a sort of half smile. You looked to Kili and held his face in your hand.

 

“I need to leave. You are safe here.” You closed your eyes and placed your forehead against his. “Stay safe, Kili.” You left without another word and hurried back to the comfort of the forest. 

 

Hopefully your next meeting would go better than this one did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't.... I don't know what happened. This happened. And I think I like it. I feel so sorry for 'you' though, I mean I wouldn't want to piss Dis off. But, well, then it just came out and I think there's gonna be a part two to this. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! I am slowly working my way through the requests and prompts! Have a lovely day!


	22. Sheltered (Fili x Reader SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were looking for rosemary when it started to rain. Luckily you found shelter with another.

There was light streaming in from the sky above, lighting the forest floor as you searched for a certain herb. You had been getting ready to cook dinner when you realized you had run out of rosemary. It was silly that all these other dwarves bought their seasonings at the market when it was perfectly easy to just go out and find them. 

 

The problem you were experiencing now was that you had forgotten where you had last picked your sprigs from. There were several potential spots you had been searching; so far you had no such luck. An irritated sigh left your person and you took to leaning against one of the many trees that surrounded you. You crossed your arms and looked at the groups of flora before you, scrutinizing the area for a rosemary patch. 

 

You were so concentrated in your search that you hadn’t noticed the sky steadily growing darker. The whole of the forest floor was now shrouded wholly by shadow. You turned your head to the bottoms of the trees. You couldn’t even tell where the sun was. It was far from sundown and that could only mean one thing, it was going to rain. You were too deep in the forest to make it back to your house. Just as that thought crossed your mind, in began to pour down. 

 

Cursing under your breath, you started to look for some sort of shelter. There weren’t any hollows in the trees you could see but there was a rock face just ahead. You hurried to it, uncaring about the dripping, ripped, and now muddy, state of your dress. There was a small opening that you could see and you bolted into it, nearly tripping in your haste. You groaned and wiped the rain from your face. You wrung out your hair as you walked deeper into the opening. 

 

The inside came to a dome shape with moss growing up the walls. Among other rocks inside the cave, there was also a prince. The crowned prince looked up from the meat he was roasting over a fire, giving you a surprised look. 

 

You had met the prince several times before; in fact he and his brother, Kili, would often come with you when you went searching for herbs. On few occasions, sometimes even Thorin himself would join. Of course most of the conversation was carried on by you and the princes, but he seemed to enjoy the company anyway.

 

“What are you doing here, lass?” he asked. Fili got to his feet and came to you, starting to look you over making sure you weren’t hurt.

 

“I was just trying to get out of the rain. What are you doing here?” You were holding your middle, trying to ward off the cold that was seeping into you. 

 

“I’m on a camping trip.”

 

“Alone?” Normally Kili or Thorin or both would come with him. On occasion, even Dis would accompany her kin.

 

“Yes. Uncle is busy at the forge and Kili with his studies… Or rather Kili was forced to stay home to study, but he’s probably just doodling all over the parchment.” Fili smirked out. You cracked a grin and let out a laugh. 

 

“Well I see you have succeeded in your hunting.” You looked over his shoulder to the roasting meat.

 

“Ah, yes. I was only able to bring that in; the rest is under a tarp just outside the opening of the cave.” Fili nodded, reassuring himself. Your teeth started to chatter and you shivered standing in your wet clothes. You needed to get out of them before you caught a cold.

 

“I think we need to get you out of your dress before you get sick.” Fili told you gently. You nodded and turned away to peel off your dress. Fili shrugged off his coat and handed it to you, blushing madly all the while. You covered yourself with the article, grinning at Fili’s discomfort. 

 

“How long do you think this is going to last?” You asked, gesturing over your shoulder to the pouring rain outside. Fili shrugged and sat back down next to the fire. He prodded at the embers with a stick, kicking up tiny fire flakes. You sat down next to him and stared at the fire, holding out your hands to warm them.

 

“Have you been away from the village long?” 

 

“I left yesterday afternoon.” he muttered.

 

“How have you managed to get so much meat in only half a day?” That was incredible. You had never realized how skilled a hunter Fili was.

 

“Some days are better than others I suppose.” You could see the half smile on his face. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with feeling pride, Fili. I would feel it too.” You bumped him with your shoulder, giving him a knowing smile.

 

“Aye?”

 

“Yes, for goodness sake, Fili. It’s okay to be proud.” Fili cracked a wide grin and started to chuckle. 

 

“I guess I just forget sometimes.” he laughed lightly. “Why are you out so deep in the forest?” 

 

“I was looking for some rosemary, but I seem to have forgotten where I last picked it.” you sighed, slightly irritated that you were in this predicament. There could have been worse arrangements, it could have been Kili. 

 

“You and your herbs.” Fili shook his head, giving you an amused look. 

 

“Yes, me and my herbs.” 

 

“You sure are something else.” 

 

“I agree. I am cold and naked, which is indeed, something else.” You and Fili laughed, you ended up leaning heavily against his shoulder whilst you did so. Comfortable silence followed and Fili’s arm came to rest around your waist. 

 

You could feel the warmth of his arm seeping through the coat he had loaned you and you could not help but scoot closer to him.

 

“Why are you so warm?” you murmured. You felt his arm tighten around you which only encouraged you to get closer.

 

“Because I wasn’t outside playing in the rain.” You bit back a laugh and nudged him softly with your shoulder.

 

“I wasn’t playing. I was looking for rosemary.” 

 

“Excuses, excuses.”

 

You smiled and pressed your face to his chest, letting out a few laughs. You unconsciously began to rub your cheek across his chest. When you realized what you were doing, you did not stop. Fili’s arm tightened around your waist. Being this close to Fili was lovely. He was so delightfully warm against you, it made you think of how nice he would feel against your bare skin. A blush lit your cheeks at the shameful thoughts crossing your mind. 

 

To distract yourself, you tried to focus on the steady rhythm of Fili’s heartbeat. It was smooth like a drum. You gently placed your head over his heart and listened to it speed up. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” you asked.

 

“You.”

 

“Interesting.” you said quietly to yourself.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“I’m thinking about you as well.” You weren’t quite sure when it happened. You raised your head from his chest, and your lips met his, the rest was a blur. All you could feel was the heat thrumming through your veins. Your hand came to rest on the side of his face. He leaned in closer to you, deepening the kiss. 

 

A moan left your mouth, luckily Fili was there to swallow it. In a flurry of movement, Fili had you hovering over him, straddling his thighs. Both of his arms were wrapped tightly around you, hands smoothing up and down your back. You were busy tangling your hands into his hair. Your fingernails scratched at his scalp as his tongue slipped into your mouth. 

 

Fili was mapping you out with his hands and with his mouth. It seemed there was not to be a place on your body that went untouched by him. His hands flitted down your sides to cup your bottom. From there he started to grope at your thighs. You pulled away from his mouth to pant into his neck. You had never felt such fire blaze through you before. Fili’s hands were setting you aflame. 

 

You weren’t quite sure what to do, so you did what you wanted. You started to peel off his tunic. The broad chest that was revealed made you purr in delight. Fili’s skin was golden and yours to admire. You felt his muscles twitch beneath your hands as you felt him. He was soft to the touch but there was strength beneath his skin. You saw Fili’s lips twitch into a smirk at your awe of him. He carefully laid you onto your back, pushing the coat off your shoulders. 

 

Fili took in a sharp breath at the sight of you. Your skin looked golden in the light of the fire but he could see just how (skin tone) you really were. Your chest was heaving and the movement brought his eyes to your (color) nipples. Fili could feel his blood rushing to his groin. You were far too lovely a woman to go unappreciated by his touch. 

 

He leaned over you, slowly kissing your neck and making his way down to your breasts. He kissed the tops before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking softly. The heat from his mouth was such a contrast to your rain cooled skin. That contrast had you arching into his mouth. Fili smirked against your skin and traveled lower on your person. He left a trail of teasing nips and kisses behind on your skin. 

 

He took your knees in his hands and slowly pushed them apart. Fili smoothed his palms up your thighs and looked at you. Your eyes were wide open and your mouth was parted. He did not think he had ever seen your eyes so dark. His name fell from your lips and with a smile he descended upon your flesh. 

 

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head at the feeling of his lips on the pearl of nerves between your thighs. He started off slowly, but he soon started to almost viciously suck at you. Fire was sparking to life in your veins. He slowly slipped his fingers inside and you could not help the cry that came out as he curled his fingers against you. You were shocked at how easy it was for you to come by his hand, because as soon as he moaned, the vibrations and motions set you off on an entirely new high. You didn’t even realize you had screamed. 

 

“Fili… I… Oh Mahal, Fili, that was wonderful.” you murmured. Fili smirked down at you as he slid his trousers down his legs. 

 

“We aren’t done quite yet, Y/n.” Fili sure was good at getting you to moan because as he said that, your head fell back to the ground and you were writhing in anticipation. 

 

“Can I ride you, Fili?” you moaned out. Oh dear, how desperately you wanted you hold his sides with your thighs and slide up and down on him. You wanted to have him a moaning mess beneath you. You opened your eyes in time to see his face darken with desire.

 

“If that is what you wish.” Fili laid back on the bedrock behind him. You shakily pushed yourself off of his coat and crawled over to him. He was fixated by the shape of your body as you moved to him.

 

He was thick and long, and you desperately wanted him inside you. You placed your palms on his chest and slowly lowered yourself onto him. Your eyes shut in pleasure as he stretched you. Fili filled you completely. Something about having him inside you made you feel whole. 

 

Your soft thighs were holding him in place and he found himself loving the feel of your skin under his hands. You were firm but soft and he could feel your muscles as you rolled your hips on top of him. He groaned as he felt you tighten around him. You were hot and wet and perfect around him. With every roll of your hips you would release a noise and he found himself tuning in to all the little things you were doing. But the wonderful feeling of you around him was to beautiful to overlook. It was consuming the effect you had on him and he felt lost inside you.

 

Your thighs were quivering as you rode him. He filled you over and over and you could feel him throbbing inside of you. Fili was stroking your thighs and massaging you deeper into a puddle. 

 

You were not sure how long you going to be able to keep your position on top of him because it was just too much. There were so many feelings and sensations that were storming through you.  
Both of your bodies were sweat slicked. The heat coming from you was reaching impossible heights. You wanted desperately to keep going, but your legs gave out and you fell onto his chest, Fili still hard inside of you. 

 

“Fili, I can’t.” you panted out. Fili chuckled and laid you back onto his coat.

 

“I’ve got you.” He smiled warmly and cupped your cheek. You spread your legs in welcome and he slipped back inside your heat. You were expecting him to slowly resume your pace, but immediately he began slamming himself into your over sensitive flesh. You were grasping his shoulders in a poor attempt to keep your sanity. There was so much heat it was overwhelming and you could feel your body tingling. Your head was rolling side to side as you cried out to the heavens. 

 

But something incredible happened. He placed his hand in between your bodies and started rolling your clit between his fingers. Your back arched off of the ground and into him as white hot fire filled your body. You clenched around him forcing him to his own release. Fili felt pride swell in him at being able to bring to the precipice of pleasure. 

 

The both of you were panting sweaty messes when Fili collapsed on you. His weight was well received and you started to thread your hand through his hair, untangling it as you went. There was a comfortable silence in the air as the fire crackled and for that moment, everything was perfect.

 

“You know, you should come hunting with me more often.” He muttered, rubbing his cheek against your chest.

 

“You mean look for herbs and get caught in the rain with you?”

 

“Same thing.” You laughed and placed a kiss to his temple. 

 

“Maybe I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this prompt a while back and have been working on it on and off for a while, and I hope that you like it! (You know who you are! Also, Happy February!


	23. Hot for Teacher (Modern!Teacher!Thorin x Reader SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had always had a thing for Mr. Oakensheild, but you never thought anything would actually come out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want more modern!AU stuff, because I have it, and have been reluctant to post it.

Thorin put the kettle on and leaned against the counter. He didn’t know what Kili was going to do without you and Fili. You both were going to be leaving in about three months for college. You had both applied to the same one and Kili had plans to do the same in the Fall. He knew he was going to have to deal with an angst-y teen, and he was not looking forward to it by any means. A small part of him admitted that he would miss you too when you went. 

 

The kettle started to whistle and he quickly took it off, not wanting to wake anyone. He poured some of the hot steaming water onto a small bag of chamomile. He took it to the dining room table and sat down, pulling out a small leather bound book from his pocket. Thorin read the words silently, zoning in on the classic sonnets. He didn’t hear the soft sound of feet padding into the room.

 

Fili and Kili were snoring loudly tonight. You shook your head and left the room. Perhaps some tea would help you fall asleep. You heard the kettle go off already and Thorin always made a full pot. You smiled at the kettle. It held the promise of sleep for you tonight.

 

You pulled out a mug and filled it with the hot water. You padded your way over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of lemon juice. You poured some in, and then replaced the juice. You made your way to the kitchen table. You stopped shortly. Thorin was reading quietly at the table with a relaxed look on his face. His lips were set in a slight smile and his eyebrows weren’t drawn together. His eyes were half lidded and you were drooling. Damn him for looking so delicious!

 

You did your best to keep silent as you reached for the small bear of honey on the table. Thorin saw an arm stretch over his book, he looked up only to see you with your tongue sticking out of the side of your mouth. You grabbed the honey and squeezed some into your drink. You narrowed your eyes, you had forgotten a spoon. You rolled your eyes and sat down, opting to just drink it as it was. 

 

You lifted your eyes back to Thorin who was watching you silently. You jumped a little in your seat at his focused azure gaze. 

 

“I’m sorry if I woke you up.” he said lowly. You smiled and leaned back in your seat, warming your hands with your drink.

 

“No, your nephews are snoring louder than usual.” You explained, taking a sip. The lemon warmed you pleasantly, you could feel sleep slowly rub into your body. Thorin chuckled, taking a sip of  
his own tea. “I’ll be sleeping on your couch tonight if that’s alright with you.”

 

Thorin smirked and lowered his voice. “You could sleep in my bed if you’d like.” A wolfish grin spread across your face as well as a pink blush.

 

“Only if you’re in there with me, Thorin.” you chuckled, but you were blushing innocently as you did so.

 

“Honestly, Y/n, what would you do if I were to come onto you seriously?” He took another sip of his tea and eyed you carefully. Your hands were nervously rubbing at your bare thighs as you were mulling over his words. You were clad in a white long sleeve shirt with black sleep shorts. Your hair was down and tousled over one shoulder. He was very aware of how much you had grown in the past four years. He was also suddenly aware that you truly were no longer his student.

 

“I would let you… I think. I mean, I trust you enough.” You nodded to yourself, taking a long drink from your mug. “Why? Are you suddenly coming to your senses?” That was one way of putting it. You scooted your chair next to his and leaned over to get a better look at the book that was now lying open on the table. You read a few lines.

 

“And yet I wish but for the thing I have;  
my bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
my love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
the more I have, for both are infinite.”

 

-The classic words rolled off of your tongue smoothly. You knew them quite well, having been forced to read the play several times. “I always hated Romeo and Juliet,” you said offhandedly. “Two stupid teenagers lusting after one another and then killing each other in the hopes to be together.” You shook your head, turning to look at Thorin. “The only character I loved was Mercutio, and we all know what happened to him.” You tried desperately to ignore the swirling heat in your stomach at being so close to the source of your affection. Thorin ran a hand through his short hair, leaning over you slightly. 

 

He felt you shiver as he brushed up against you. “While what you say is true, it remains a classic.”

 

“Classic or not, it’s a prime example of how stupid assholes should really just communicate with each other, rather than going through other means.” He chuckled deeply, oh for Christ’s sake he was right next to your ear. He was doing this on purpose! You just knew he was.

 

“Such foul language to express such an innocent idea.” Thorin murmured. You shuddered, quite visibly. You had to roll your shoulders to get rid of the goose bumps breaking out across your skin.

 

“They shouldn’t even teach this in schools, it gives girls the wrong idea about what relationships should be about.”

 

“And what exactly is it teaching them, Y/n.” He bravely brushed his lips over your ear, his nose nudging into your hair. You smelled like a warm citrus flower, he hummed against you as your sweet scent filled his nostrils. God damn it. Now you knew for sure he was doing this on purpose. 

 

“It’s teaching girls that only looks are important in a relationship.” you stuttered out. You breathing started to speed up as he pressed a kiss to your neck, dragging his lips over the column. 

 

“What else is important, Y/n?” He nipped at the skin of between your neck and shoulder. You suppressed a moan but you did twitch. You bit your bottom lip, dragging your teeth over the plump skin. 

 

“Your emotions and other stuff…” you trailed off, leaning into his touch. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, bringing you closer to him. “You’re doing this on purpose!” you weakly protested. He smiled and pressed a kiss to your cheek.

 

“Yes but you’re letting me.”

 

“I told you I would.” It was true, you had, and now he saw just how much you meant it.

 

“Stand up.” The command was soft and you were in no state to rebel. You stood and smoothed out the wrinkles of your shirt. Good God, how long had it been that he had actually had a partner to tease. His face flushed at the thought of you, writhing under him and gasping for air as he pleased you. To his knowledge, you were still untouched. 

 

You were squeezing the fabric of your shorts. You felt nervous and exposed under his gaze, you knew where this was heading and you couldn’t help the butterflies and excitement that were swelling in your stomach at the thought. Thorin placed his hands on your hips and brought you closer to stand in the parting of his legs. You shakily placed your hands on his shoulders, biting on your bottom lip. 

 

He kneaded at you, squeezing the soft hidden flesh beneath his strong hands. Thorin swept his hands over your sides, tracing your defined curves. He felt you tremble under his touch. How long had you been waiting for this?

 

You gripped his shirt tight in your hands, trying to control yourself. This was too much, your body was tingling all over, the heat coming off of him was astounding and calming at the same time. His hands slid down to cup your bottom, pulling you flush against him. He buried his face into your stomach, kissing it over the fabric. You cried out, a mix between a moan and a gasp. 

 

Your body was so soft and pliant in his hands, he could feel himself harden in his jeans. He had imagined you a few times while he palmed himself to release. He had always felt guilty afterwards because you were so young and it was shameful to have such thoughts of a minor. Thorin did care for you though. You were as sweet and kind as you were teasing. Despite how young you were and acted most of the time, you had an old soul. Although, you rarely allowed others the chance to see it. 

 

“Thorin.” you moaned out. If you got these feeling simply from him touching you, you weren’t sure how you were going to handle having sex. Thorin stood suddenly, picking you up. You gripped to him, fearing he would drop you. He held you as if you were a feather, carrying you easily to his bedroom. You were deposited onto the bed, the blue sheets flaring up around you. Thorin hovered over you.

 

“Do you want this?” he murmured, brushing your hair from your face. You smiled, reaching up to hold his neck.

 

“Yes.” You brought his lips to yours. His lips were hot and soft and they felt exquisite against your own. Thorin tasted like warm chamomile. Never ever had you ever had a kiss such like this one. His mouth was so skilled melding against yours. You took a sharp intake of breath when his tongue pushed lightly against the seam of your lips, he took it as a sign to plunge into the warm cavern of your mouth. He rested his weight on his elbows as he covered your body with his, aligning his hips to yours. He could feel your scalding heat through the thick denim of his pants, and you could feel his hardness pressing into your core.

 

Your legs shifted apart to allow him more room, he pressed harder against you, making you moan deeply into his mouth. He felt himself twitch, these pants were far too restricting. You pulled away from him gasping for breath. He stood, about to start unbuttoning his shirt when,

 

“Stop.”

 

“Excuse me?” You sat up, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.

 

“I want to undress you.” you stated simply. 

 

“Then come here.” You smiled gently, rising to your feet. You stood nervously before him, hands on his chest. “You don’t have to do this you know…” He placed one of his hands over yours, bringing it to his face to kiss the palm. 

 

“I know. I want to.” You stood on your tip toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He released your hand and you started to undo his buttons one by one. When you got to his pants you pulled the shirt out from where it was tucked in. Your small warm hands slid up his chest to under the fabric lying against his shoulders. You pushed it down and he assisted you with the arms of the material. You pulled the undershirt over his head and marveled at the skin revealed. For a teacher, he was really sculpted. You smoothed the pads of your fingers over his abdomen, his muscles jumping with every touch. You brushed over the black chest hair, surprised at how soft it was. 

 

Thorin’s body hair was in a ‘T’ shape, covering his pectoral muscles and dusting down his front, thickening at the line of his pants. You traced the shape, ghosting over his nipples and teasing your way down his front in exploration. He shuddered at your searching hands. It had been far too long since he had last lain with someone. You undid his belt, pulling it through the loops of his pants, making direct eye contact with him. His irises were eclipsed by black, you felt heat starting to pool lower on your person at his lustful gaze. You pushed the button on his jeans through and unzipped. You could see how aroused he was much better now. He was straining against his boxers. 

 

He did not blush under your gaze, he found it cute. You curiously cupped him, he hissed at the feeling. You drew your hand away.

 

“Did that hurt?” You cupped his face in your hands, smoothing your thumbs over his cheeks. He chuckled, holding your wrists in his hands. 

 

“No darling.” He kissed the tender skin of your fingertips, tongue brushing over them. You could feel your wetness between your thighs; it was starting to get uncomfortable. Small jolts were shooting up your fingertips at his lips. You stood on your tip toes, pushing your lips back onto his, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. His hands slipped under your shirt to rub at your lower back. His fingers worked deep into your tissue causing moans to bubble from your throat. Was there nothing he couldn’t do to set you aflame? Slowly he worked his way down to grip the hem of your shirt in his hands. You both separated so he could pull the material over your head. Your arms covered your breasts instinctually, not wanting to be exposed. A hot blush spread over your cheeks.

 

He smiled, brushing a kiss over your temple. “Let me see you.” he whispered. You nodded slowly, letting your arms drop to your sides. Your nipples tightened under his gaze as his eyes took in every inch of your exposed skin. Thorin kicked off his pants, and stepped closer to you. He backed you onto the bed, you falling with a squeak when the backs of your knees hit the mattress. He curled his fingers into the waistband of your shorts, pulling down. Damn it! You should have worn underwear. He looked taken aback for a moment before he looked back to you.

 

“…I didn’t exactly plan on this happening tonight.” You said dully. He laughed, leaning over you to kiss your cheek. 

 

“It’s alright, it’s a pleasant surprise.” he snickered out. He pressed his face into the crook of your neck, allowing his hands to drift down your body. The skin beneath his fingertips was soft and so very warm, he couldn’t help but to grope at it. You shivered as he cupped your breast, his thick fingers tweaking at your rosy bud. You could feel the smile pressed into your neck and the hot breath puffing against your skin. When his hand left your breast you nearly whined but you stopped yourself. Your breath hitched as his fingers swiped across your sex. 

 

“You’re very wet, Y/n.” he murmured hotly, biting at your ear. He pressed against your clit, rubbing softly at it. Your hips bucked into his touch, wanting more. He obliged by pressing harder against you and slipping his fingers into you. He curled them, rubbing at your front walls searching for that spot that would make you cry out. You writhed and rolled against his digits, panting out your frustrations. Thorin pulled away from you, up and off the bed. You pushed yourself off, leaning against your elbows.

 

“What are you doing?” He was kneeling before you, licking his lips while he stared at your dripping lust. He didn’t answer you, merely pushing apart your legs farther and nestling into them. Your eyes widened and your face went red as he licked flatly at you. Sparks shot up to your spine and you gripped his head tight in your hand. He nudged apart your folds with his nose and delved into you with his tongue, lapping and sucking at you. Wet sounds filled your ears, as well as your shameless moans. His nose was brushing against your clit while he feasted upon you, and God, did it feel amazing. Your body felt hot, on fire where ever he touched you. Your body was thrumming from his ministrations, and that wicked tongue was doing numbers on your self control. With a long lick, he started to kiss his way back up your body, nipping at your stomach and nipples before finally kissing you on the lips. You could taste yourself on his hot tongue. 

 

You both pushed yourselves higher up on the mattress, your head now able to rest against the fluffy pillows. Thorin finally shrugged out of his boxers, his arousal springing free. Your eyes widened. How on earth was that supposed to fit inside you? He tipped your head back up to his, pressing an open mouthed kiss to your lips. You moaned wrapping your arms around his neck, fingers lightly scratching at his scalp. He pressed against you, you stiffened and held your breath.

 

“Relax Y/n.” he sighed against your cheek. Taking a deep breath, you tried to relax your muscles. You slowly parted your legs. Thorin reached down between you both to press himself against your entrance. He cursed against you, you were boiling hot. He slowly pushed into you, allowing you to accommodate him. Long choked moans rewarded him as you engulfed him in your heat. He was so deep inside you, you never thought anything could touch you this deeply. When he started to slowly thrust inside, you thought you were lost. This feeling was so… consuming. You felt him everywhere. You felt stretched and impossibly tight, every shift and every brush sent you spiraling deeper into a chasm of pleasure. 

 

When Thorin reached in between your bodies and started rolling his thumb on top of the pearl of nerves at your center, you cried out loud. Sparks of pure unbridled pleasure were shooting up your spine, them blooming from your most sensitive region. 

 

Thorin felt drowned in his own sensations, you were so hot and tight around him, he could barely breathe as he moved inside you. With every single one of his motions a little gasp or moan would fall from your bruised lips, and spur him on to keep going. When he pressed his thumb to your clit, you spasmed around him, and nearly brought him to release. He kept going because of those beautiful noises you were making. 

 

With heat spilling from every single one of your pores, and pleasure clouding over your senses, you decided that this was the best feeling you had ever felt. Those smooth heavy fingers were working you into a maddening frenzy, and with Thorin driving into you so deeply, you knew you were going to come to an end soon. You could feel heat pooling low in your stomach, it was like a coil tightening deep inside you. Thorin angled his hips and drove into you again, hitting you deep. Your back arched and your eyes flew open. He did it again and you snapped. White flooded your vision, and you felt your insides sing. Pleasure washed over you in crashing waves. Thorin came along with you as you clamped down on him. He shot into you, coating your walls with his essence. He felt all of his muscles twitch as he emptied himself inside you, searing heat enveloping his body. 

 

He collapsed onto you, his head falling to rest between your breasts. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, hands lazily drifting through his hair. You were both a panting sweaty mess on Thorin’s bed. As the minutes ticked by and your breathing became steady, Thorin turned his head to rest his chin on you, staring at you. 

 

A soft smile was on your lips as you looked at him. Your hair was clinging to the sides of your face, and your cheeks were delightfully flushed. Thorin brushed your hair away from your face, his fingers lingering on your cheek. You turned your head to brush your lips against every one of his fingertips. 

 

“I have imagined doing that for a long time, Mr. Oakenshield.” you muttered, kissing his palm. He smiled.

 

“I hate to admit it, but so have I…” You chuckled.

 

“Pervert.” you teased. He grinned, craning forward to kiss you. 

 

“You are no better.”

 

“Oh I know. I can’t tell you how many I imagined you taking me in class.” Thorin rolled his eyes. You could only smile, scratching your nails against his scalp. He hummed low in his chest, resting the side of his face back against your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.... I just..... my hands slipped..... all over the place.... and I am not sorry.


	24. The End of the Beginning (Thorin x Reader SMUT) The final installment of the four shot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Thorin was going to have to miss his meeting today, seeing as he has better people to do.

It was very warm in your bed, uncharacteristically warm. Your blankets felt different too. You hummed and turned around, snuggling deeper into them. They tightened around you and you sighed. Wait a minute. Your eyes flickered open. It took a moment for them to focus on blue eyes staring back into yours. You blinked several times, memories from last night drifting into your mind. This wasn’t your bed. And these weren’t mysteriously tightening sheets. This was Thorin’s bed, and these were his arms. You smiled and pressed yourself closer to him, closing your eyes again. 

 

“Good morning.” he murmured. 

 

“Shh, sleep.” you sighed, rubbing your nose against his neck. His fingers flexed on your back as he chuckled. You pressed lazy kisses over his neck, smiling as he moaned, the vibrations tingling your lips. 

 

“You had best finish what you start, dove.” he rumbled. You snickered, wrapping a leg around his.

 

“I would never start what I couldn’t finish.” You threaded a hand in his hair, thumb stroking across his cheek. 

 

“Prove it.” He kissed the pad of your thumb and you smiled, heat blossoming from your center.

 

“As you wish.” You craned your neck forward to connect your lips with his. You moaned deeply, his lips were soft and warm, slotted perfectly against your own. He rolled onto his back, pulling you onto him. You chuckled, pressing your lips to his cheek, dragging them over his bearded jaw, giggling as his beard tickled at your lips. 

 

You leaned back, pulling your dress over your head. Thorin’s eyes widened slightly as they took in your exposed form. His hands grabbed your bare thighs, marveling at the smooth skin he found there. Your hair was tousled from sleep over one shoulder, and your skin was pale against the dark in his room. He moved his touch upwards to your soft stomach. You giggled as he brushed over your bellybutton. He flicked at your pert nipples, causing you to blush and squirm on top of him. He grabbed you by the neck and crashed your lips back onto his. The feel of your nipples dragging over his chest was very welcomed, as well as your soft moans. His hands smoothed over your curves and cupped your backside. 

 

He kneaded at you and you pulled away in a fit of giggles. He smiled and squeezed. “Someone seems to have an arse fetish I see.” you chuckled out. Thorin didn’t ever remember smiling this much during foreplay.

 

“Your arse, yes.” He laughed with a squeeze. You rolled your hips down onto his, smirking at the choked groan that fell from his lips. “Cheater.” He slapped at your bottom, before tearing away the thin cloth covering it. You gasped and started to chortle.

 

“Did you just…?”

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“Thorin!” you chided with a laugh. He rubbed at the soft skin of your bottom, rubbing up to your lower back. You hummed and leaned into his touch, your hands splaying across his chest. “That feels nice.” you purred, back arching from the chills erupting across your skin. You curled your fingers, only to grip cloth in your hands. 

 

“Why are you still dressed?” You tugged lightly at his tunic. You both shifted so you could pull his tunic from his form, tossing it to the floor. A purr rumbled in your chest at seeing the muscled chest of your King. Your hands met his chest and you could not stop the smile on your lips if you had tried. He was so built. You had always appreciated his physique, but seeing it bare was just wonderful. Touching him was even better. 

 

Thorin had scars from numerous battles but his skin still remained soft to the touch and impossibly warm. You traced the lines of muscle and kissed every scar you could see. Soft groans of encouragement met your ears as your lips traced over his shoulder. You felt his calloused hand slide over your side. The slightest of moans left your lips at the light scratching of his nails against your skin. 

 

“You make such lovely sounds, Y/n.” His hand came up to cup your cheek. You smiled and placed your lips to his palm. 

 

“You touch me so perfectly, Thorin.” He pulled you back up to his lips. He gently held your head in place while his tongue slid over the seam of your lips. They parted, allowing him to delve into you. His tongue twisted along yours and his other hand slipped between your bodies to plunge into your sex. You pulled your head back with a gasp. Your breathing sped up as his fingers curled inside you, stroking your inner walls. 

 

Your eyes slipped shut and your hands came up to his shoulder in order to keep you steady. Thorin was watching you all the while. All of the emotions you were feeling were easily read on your face. Your lips were parted as your breath escaped you and your chest was heaving. Your fingernails were biting into his skin, but he never faulted in his efforts to please you. You started to rock yourself back and forth on his hand trying to deepen his touch. He gave in, slipping his fingers into you completely. You threw your head back in a groan as his digits played you expertly. Your hips were rolling on his hand at his rhythm. It was almost enough, but you wanted more.

 

“Thorin, I need you inside me right now.” You murmured. He never stopped in his ministrations. 

 

“I am inside you.” He started mouthing at your neck and you sighed to the ceiling. You lifted one of your hands from his shoulders and trailed it down to his clothed arousal. His fingers stuttered inside you for a brief moment as your fingers wrapped around him from the outside.

 

“I. Want. This. Inside.” You tugged lightly at him and he gave you a deep throaty groan. You had never been flipped onto your back so fast. Thorin shoved his pants off of himself and came to hover over you. You briefly glanced down only to see him thick and long. You felt your sex tighten in anticipation. He grabbed your thighs and spread you further apart. He placed his blunt head at your entrance and you gasped, writhing and moaning for him to go deeper.

 

“I never knew how much I wanted this, how much I wanted you.” He said softly, carefully edging himself into you. You both cried out at the heat that flared around you both. 

 

“Thorin, please, I can’t, I need you.” Your head was rolling back and forth. The need for him was overwhelming at this point, but he never rushed. Thorin took his time in his claiming of you. He slipped in deeper, nearly to the hilt and tears of pleasure were clouding your eyes.

 

He was going so slowly so you would not get overwhelmed, but you were far too aroused to care. You already felt like you were stretched to your limit and you loved every second of it. The way his body covered yours and the way his heat seeped into your pores and clouded your mind. This was all you had ever wanted and it was far from over. He finally filled you, there was no deeper he could go and he didn’t need to. You were the lock to his key and seeing you both connected like this made your muscles clench around him. His eyes closed at the feeling of your heat clenching at him. As he slid into you, he could feel your walls coaxing him deeper into you and now… Oh Mahal. He was addicted.

 

He started to kiss away the tears of frustration on your cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You will be if you don’t start moving.” He smiled against your cheek and pulled his hips back. He started a slow and smooth pace. With every thrust you felt your mind slip away. He was hitting you just perfectly. The head of his cock was dragging against your front wall just right so that you were releasing a constant strand of moans. 

 

Ever so slowly he felt his resolve crumble; you could feel the bricks fall one by one as his pace became more hurried and frenzied almost. It got to the point where he was slamming himself into you desperately, searching for your release and his. Your moans had turned into screams of loving pleasure and there was naught you could do to stop them. 

 

You could feel yourself descending the wall to oblivion, Thorin right beside you. He drove himself into you now at a brutal pace and you felt heat crash over you. It spiraled through your veins and drifted into every part of your being. White clouded over your eyes and you barely felt him collapse onto your chest. 

 

He lost himself in you. He had intended to go slowly, but it took too much out of him to remain calm. There was so much passion boiling under his surface and he felt he could let that go with you, so he did. He lost himself and drove you and him to release. You were shouting incoherent nonsense with his name thrown into the mix and he felt fire lick at his skin as he filled you. He fell to your chest and nuzzled the soft skin there. You were both panting. Your skin was gleaming with perspiration and you had never looked more lovely with your hair mussed in a halo around his pillow. 

 

You began to thread your fingers through his hair lazily. 

 

“Do you really need to go to that council meeting today?” He chuckled and sighed, rolling onto his side next to you.

 

“I think I might send Fili in my stead.” You smiled at him.

 

“Good. I don’t want you leaving this bed today.” Now the only problem was, how was he going to send the message out to his nephew? He would worry about it at a time where you were not attached to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are so welcome.


	25. Echo (Reader x Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew exactly what it was about you that he loved. He was never an echo around you.

Kili loved talking. He loved talking to his brother, to his mother, and on the occasion it was allowed, his uncle. But he always felt when he spoke to them it was as if he were speaking into a canyon, all of his words would just echo off of them and return to him. He never really felt as if they really listened to him. Of course Fili listened to him most of the time, but other times he knew Fili was just politely there so he could talk. What he utterly adored about you was that he could actually talk to you. 

 

Kili could have conversations with you, you would talk with him rather than at him. The one night you just sat with a smile on your face while he talked to you, he knew there was something off. 

 

“Hey, Y/n, are you alright?” Kili scooted closer to you. You smiled and took his hand in yours.

 

“I’m fine, I just love listening to you, that’s all.” He didn’t really know what to do when you leaned your head on his shoulder, but he had a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his stomach, so it   
wasn’t that bad.

 

“Oh alright. Where was I?”

 

“You were slaying an Orc lord.” You smiled fondly whilst you held his hand. He nodded.

 

“Of course, of course.” And he continued on with his tale, knowing that he wasn’t an echo around you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being a piece of shit who doesn't update. It's been rough these past few months and now that my freshman year is about to roll up, I decided it was probably time to update. Sorry it's short, but I hope you all like it anyway. (Gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness!) Happy April!!!


	26. By the Light of the Moon (Darkfaerie!readerxThorin) Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child of the night is ready to create, but it would take someone worthy to give you this child. Luckily, there is one who is worthy, hopefully he can trust you enough to give you this gift you so desired.

The moon was shining red and only half full. It was beautiful. The half sphere held a proud stance high in the night sky. The breath you drew was deep and your lungs filled with cool fresh air. You sat among the top branches of a tree, watching over the night with a dark smile on your lips.

 

It was not often that a red half-moon would fill the sky. That meant that tonight would give you the chance to conceive a new child of the night. You rose your nose into the air and took another long breath. It was a scent that you had long ignored over the years, but tonight was the night that you could finally indulge. You had plans to enjoy this night. The scent of an alpha set your blood aflame. You grabbed the branch you were sitting on and swung your way down the tree. You landed lightly on your feet before you started to run through the forest. You barely left shadows in your wake. It was time to create.

 

~

 

The company all sat in a tight circle around the fire. Balin had warned them of the red half-moon, and they humored the old dwarf. 

 

“Tell me again why we have to stick closer together tonight?” Kili asked, leaning forward as he eyed Balin. The older dwarf regarded him with a smile filled with care.

 

“Nights that shine with the light of a red moon are always nights where creatures of the dark stir. Red half-moons are even rarer than red full moons and are twice as dangerous, for this is a night where more creatures of the night find their beginning.”

 

“What do you mean they find their beginning?” A deep howl sounded through the night and all heads turned in the direction of it. Balin rose a brow as all of them subconsciously scooted even closer together. 

 

“I am not quite sure, but we must take caution on nights like this.” Kili nodded and lowered his head to look at his hands. Small conversations broke out around the campfire and the mood was lightened considerably. But everyone could feel something wrong in the dark of the night. Balin could feel something dark coming towards them at an unnatural speed. It settled on him and the older members of the group noticed faster than the unexperienced ones. Gandalf cast a wary eye on the forest that loomed behind them. 

 

They were making camp at a cut out of a cliff face and had been following along it for the past few days. It seemed to be safe enough. The feeling that was steadily growing in all of their stomachs was that something was coming. That something was unsettling because they could not tell if it was malicious or not. 

 

Just as Fili was about to rise, they heard the forest grow silent. Ori turned to look at the trees and black spaces in between. He looked to the ground and saw what seemed to be shade leaking out into the open. 

 

“Why is the forest quiet?” Ori asked quietly. It almost felt wrong to disturb whatever silence had happened. 

 

“Because it is time for a child of the night to come out of hiding.” Gandalf answered. You stepped out slowly, shade bellowing off of you like smoke. 

 

“Last time it was a red half-moon, there were none in this forest worthy, but thankfully time has blessed me this night.” No one was ready for you when you stepped into the light of the fire. Your eyes glowed with a red tint to c/l. Your skin was as pale as the moon that normally shined white and your hair flowed down your back in vine like curls. The ends of your fingertips and feet left shade wherever you moved and came rolling off of your body like smoke. You were clad in the shade that bellowed off of you, it clinging to your every curve as you willed it so.

 

“There were none worthy of what, my dear?” He asked.

 

“None worthy of bearing a child of the night.” Dark lips curled into a frightfully seductive smile. 

 

“And why would any of us want to do that?” Dwalin barked out. Your gaze snapped onto him and your eyes narrowed.

 

“Make no mistake, dwarf, children of the night are not children of the dark. I am born of the moon and I leave night behind me,” you lifted your hand and came closer to them allowing them to better see the black smoke that left your being. “I am not evil, darkness does not lurk in my heart. I live by the light of my mother the moon, and my father the stars. I was born by the light that lives in the dark, but that does not make me a creature of darkness.” The corner of your mouth lifted in a smirk as they cleared a space in their circle so you stood next to the fire. “Besides, you are not the one I speak of.” 

 

His scent filled your being with arousal. You let out a purr at the feeling. You turned to face him. His hair was as dark as the night you lived by, lit by streaks of starlight. His eyes were of the brightest of blues. 

 

“You are worthy, Thorin Oakenshield, to bear me a child of the night.” You stepped closer to him, holding out a hand for him to take. He could not ignore the attraction he felt towards you. You were one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on. This did not mean that he trusted you though. He took your hand, entirely unprepared for what was to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT AND DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE. *cough cough* sorry for not updating in so long... and with a cliffhanger none the less..... I PROMISE IT WILL BE GOOD! Also, I plan on updating more frequently... so.... sorry for being awful BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!!


	27. A Run From Man (Fili x Reader x Kili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only you would have accepted the company of the princes on your way home, then you wouldn't be having to run for your life through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please note, there are hints to rape in this chapter, also running for ~your~ life, I advise caution to those who are triggered easily and I don't want anyone to get scared or have a panic attack because I love all of you!!*
> 
> So, this started out as a Fili reader, then evolved into this. I hope you all enjoy!

It was all a blur. You were passing the trees at an alarming pace because you had to get away. There was a man who was chasing you. You had strong faith that whatever he wanted, was not going to be good for you. 

 

He had been staring at you all night. You owned a small pub in the Blue Mountains. Business was well and good, you never had worry about coin anymore. It was a life you were happy to live. You saw many familiar faces as well as many new faces everyday it seemed. 

 

Today was one of those days. Some men were in picking up some iron works from one of the smiths. They stopped in for a drink after they had picked up their order and all was merry. That is until you noticed the tallest of the bunch had been keeping an eye on you as you worked about the place. You had stuck close to Fili and Kili that night. They frequented at the bar, much preferring speaking to you over the drunken dwarves rustling about. 

 

They had offered to walk you home and now you were regretting not saying yes. Now you were sprinting through the woods with your skirts tearing on the bushes and frightened for your life. 

 

Tripping had not been part of the plan. You scrambled to find your footing once more only to have searing pain render you breathless. You couldn’t see your ankle, but you could feel the twist and cursed at yourself as you did your best to hide under a bush.  
This was definitely not your night. 

 

You knew your assailant was going to be coming upon you any time now, so when you heard a rustling in the woods behind you, naturally, you through your hardest punch. It was only when he muttered a vulgar curse in Khuzdul you realized it was Kili, followed by his blonde counterpart.

 

“Are you alright, Y/n, we heard some-” You cut Kili off by dragging him down with you to the forest floor, followed by a concerned Fili.

 

“Quiet Kili! One of the men from the pub tried to follow me home and ended up chasing me through the forest. I can’t fight with a twisted ankle.” you hissed out, eyes wide with panic. 

 

“Calm down, lass. Kili and I can handle him. We won’t him lay a finger on you.” The golden prince smiled at you, laying a pacifying hand on your shoulder. You shuddered out a sigh and nodded, only to jerk when you heard the labored breathing of your unwanted pursuer. 

 

“Oye, what are you doing in the forest so late at night. You ought to take caution, many don’t take kindly to strangers on their property, especially around these parts.” Kili swaggered forward, dangerous glint in his eyes as he sized up the man.

 

“I was just looking for someone. I met her down in the pub.” You shrank closer to Fili who had remained hidden with you. He wrapped a protective arm around your form, pulling you closer into the warmth of his side. 

 

“That’s odd. Never heard of a dwarrodam taking a liking to a man. You wouldn’t lie to me would you? I mean we only just met.” Fili rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kili to joke before fighting.

 

“Mind your own business!” The man snapped. You could practically hear the grin on Kili’s face as the man rushed towards him. The only sounds that came from them both after that were the sickening crunches of a nose breaking and the broken groans of a man whose pride was wounded. 

 

“You can still walk, get back to your people and stay away from mine.” Kili’s smiling face popped into your vision almost immediately. “Come on then, lass, let’s get you out of this mess.” Fili scooped you up into his arms and started carting you away. 

 

“From now on, we’ll walk you home, Y/n. There’s no reason to have a repeat of tonight.” Fili placed a kiss to your forehead and you nodded weakly into his neck.

 

“Thank you both. I would be utterly lost without you.” 

 

“Of course you would be. We are quite spectacular if I must say so myself.” Kili smirked at you, looking through his lashes at your amused face.

 

“Oh yes, ever so humble.”

 

“I know, I know, it’s such a difficult life, saving maidens, charming all who cross our paths. Exhausting.” A bark of laughter tore from your lips. Kili was too much sometimes, but it was charming coming from him. It was also a welcome distraction from darker thoughts of “what if.” 

 

Kili was beaming at you and Fili was smiling. They were the princes and heirs of Durin, and they were your most trusted friends. Perhaps one day, you would realize just how much they both meant to you and your heart. But for now, you were content to be held and charmed by the duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardly rummages about to avoid the fact that it has been many moons since the last update. Ummmmm. I am so sorry. But hey, I have some surprises for you all~ Since I have been utterly horrible, I am trying to redeem myself. So expect.... SURPRISES!


	28. Who You're Looking For (Bofur x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have made it to Erebor, only to find all the other dwarves you didn't come here for. Why was this kingdom so big? And why can't you find the one with the stupid hat. If you found him you were going to tackle him to either kiss him, or strangle him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to "What you want". I really like this rea-tan's personality. She's a little fire ball and I love her.

Erebor was massive. Erebor was gargantuan. Erebor was so large, that being lost inside it was terrifying. Erebor was so bloody enormous, that you couldn’t find anyone. Erebor was so ridiculously, hilariously huge, that you had no idea how you were going to find Bofur. 

 

You didn’t think you had ever seen so many of your own people in one place. The news of the battle had reached you later than you had hoped, but the message brought glad tidings. Thorin had reclaimed the mountain and the dragon had been slain by a fellow named Bord… or was it Bard. The dragon had been slain by a fantastic fellow with a name beginning with B. 

 

As soon as you heard the news you had packed up all your things and hitched a ride on a pony, mainlining it over to the mountain. A month later, here you were, lost and in more trouble than you normally got yourself in. 

 

You were going to throttle him when you found the bloody bastard. 

 

~

 

It had been five hours. Five painful, soul crushing hours, which you had been searching for him. Where were you even supposed to look for him now?! You were getting panicky, and you were getting there fast. Your eye was already starting to twitch. It would not take much more for you to lose all sense of public decorum. It was when you on teetering on the edge of oblivion, that someone rammed into your side, knocking you over and nearly crushing you with their arms. 

 

“Lady Y/n! When did you get here? It’s wonderful to see you again!” The princes had tackled you to the ground. Kili and Fili’s beaming faces hovered over yours and you automatically forgot about all your previous frustration.

 

“Boys!” You pulled them back into your arms holding them close, not bothering with actually getting off the floor. It didn't matter to you that you were all causing a scene, (it was practically your job.) “You both look wonderful! It’s so nice to see after so long! The village has been oddly quiet without you lot.” you grinned. Fili, regaining his wits, pulled you and Kili to your feet. 

 

“Well, we’ve been making enough noise here. I’m surprised you couldn’t hear it.” Kili grinned. The mischievous little imp, oh how you had missed them both.

 

“Oh, believe you me, I knew that where ever you were, you were causing enough mayhem to gray your poor uncle even more so than you already have.” They both gave you angelic grins, which only made you laugh.

 

“Come along with us, we’re about to go see the company for a meeting. I’m sure everyone will be ecstatic to see you again. Bofur has been worried sick about you.” At the mention of Bofur, your heart fluttered and a dreamy look crossed over your features. You were too occupied in dream land to hear them laugh over your love sick expression or talk about how the same thing happened to Bofur whenever you were mentioned in conversation.

 

~

 

You were never going to find your way back to wherever you had been before. The princes were navigating through the stairways and endless halls like seasoned professionals. You should have been paying attention to where you were going, but you were too focused on trying not to trip over the walkways and fall to your death that it completely eluded your mind to take notes. 

 

Thankfully though, only an hour trek later, (dear Mahal, you hoped you didn’t have to pee anytime soon,) you were finally in the designated meeting room. Many familiar faces lit up when the princes announced you arrival, with a dramatic flourish of course.

 

However, the face you were so hoping to see, had yet to arrive. Bofur always did end up being late. You weren’t too deep into that dark thought path, so seeing your friends did make you very happy.

 

“I am so proud of all of you! You have done so well! Thorin, you must feel such pride for your company.” You clapped your hands together and smiled at all of them.

 

“You flatter us, lass. We had plenty of help from many others. Master Baggins did a great deal.” Balin’s eyes twinkled in that charming grandfather way of his. You looked around briefly, searching for the little hobbit you had heard so much about. You cocked your head to the side upon sight of him. His ears were oddly elvish in shape and yet his bearing… You had thought hobbits to be timid creatures. It seemed spending so much time with dwarves had caused him to stand a bit taller, even though he was only your height. 

 

“Master Baggins, it is an honor.” You bowed lowly to him, only to see pink dust his cheeks when you rose. 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing. I mean, it’s an honor to meet you as well.” Well perhaps that timid bit still rang true. 

 

“I’m Y/n, by the way.”

 

“I know, Bofur has told me a lot about you.” Your face lit up in grin at hearing that.

 

“Oh, my sweet toymaker, whatever he told you was a lie.”

 

“It was only good things.” he assured you with a gentle smile.

 

“They were all lies!” you chimed. Bilbo’s face fell, while the other either laughed or smirked at your antics. 

 

The door to the chamber opened one final time and you looked behind you to see a very familiar hat. They cleared a path as you ran and leaped onto Bofur, tackling him to the ground in a dominating hug. 

 

It was only a moment later you grabbed him by his jerkin and lifted his torso off the ground.

 

“You idiot! I can’t believe the nerve you have to not write me a single letter once the mountain was reclaimed! I got letter from half the people in this room, not from you. You are so lucky I love you, otherwise, I might have to actually strangle the breath from your lips. That is… only if I don’t kiss from you first.” You slammed your mouth onto his, kissing him relentlessly. He was in too much of a shock, one from seeing you, two from you tackling him to the ground, and three at the feeling of your delightfully talented tongue rolling around his to take over the kiss. It was feverish, frantic, and rough. Your teeth kept knocking into his and you felt the desperate need to be closer to him. It was too bad that a cough from a king interrupted your fun. You pulled away from him breathlessly, wiping your mouth on the back of your hand. 

 

“I’m sorry Thorin, carry on with your meeting. I’ll be waiting outside. Have fun everyone! Bofur, I’ll finish you off later.”

 

If only you would have stayed, you would have gotten to see how much they teased him and laughed at the shocked expression on his face as you sauntered from the room.

 

~

 

As soon as the meeting adjourned, Bofur was the first one to run from the room. When he opened the doors, all he saw was you sitting with boredom etched on your features as you lazily tossed your throwing knife into the air.

 

"Y/n?" Your face snapped ot his with a happy grin. Only a moment later you had your arms wrapped around him tight, attempting to bury your face in his chest. 

 

"I missed you so much, Bofur." you murmured. He let out a sigh, finger coming to card through your h/c tresses. 

 

"I missed you too, lass."

 

You were beyond content at the safe, warm feeling that filled you at being in his arms once again. That was until you remembered he was in big trouble for not writing you... or telling you that he was leaving in the first place. That had been one hell of a day, you thinking that someone had kidnapped your toymaker for their own selfish toy needs. You figured it out quickly enough though. (Dis told what had happened when you went raging through town.) You were very clever.

 

When his arms slipped to hold you tighter against him, well, perhaps you could let him off the hook just this one time. 

 

Hopefully he wasn't off to slay dragons anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh~ho~ho~ WHAT'S THIS?! ANOTHER UPDATE! OH DEAR LORD I'M ON FIRE! (is instantly doused in water to stop shameless gloating) Well that was short lived... or was it???? The big surprise is still on its way everyone. GET READY FOR AWESOME!
> 
> Also~You guys are the actual best and I am always floored when I get requests or reviews. You readers are fantastic and I truly am sorru it has taken me this long to get back on the horse!
> 
> I love you all! Happy reading!


	29. It Takes A Village (Fili x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is your best friend. It's too bad you're in love with his brother. If only there was some way you could get together with Fili. Lucky for you, Kili has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Aredlily, for the wonderful prompt she gave me!

It had been a long day in the bakery. Fili’s seventieth birthday was coming up and Thorin had asked you for help. You of course were honored that he had chosen you for the job. He had forgotten to mention that Kili set him up to do it of course, but none the less, a job was a job and you were happy to do it!

 

That was until the sheer numbers of cakes and breads finally clicked in your head. Oh, yes. It had been a long day indeed. You had baked hundreds of mini-cakes, dozens of loaves of bread, and then you had made a five tier cake because obviously none of the other things you had made would last. You knew they wouldn’t. Your kind had a habit of eating everything. Dwarves were like goats in that aspect… and then there were the beards. Oh, dear. Maybe goats and dwarves were more closely related than you had previously thought.

 

You shook your head and continued icing the cake. Random thoughts were not going to distract you on the biggest job had had in a while, perhaps even in your life. Besides, this was for Fili, the golden boy, the crown prince, your secret love that Kili teased you about endlessly. You had been in love with Fili since the moment you laid eyes on him.

 

~

 

_There were rumors rushing about the village at an unnaturally fast pace. Apparently, the crown prince of Erebor had come to the Blue Mountains to settle down. Rumors told of Thrain and the remaining line of Durin coming to work and establish the mountain in more traditional way than how they were now._

 

_You were holding down the counter when you first saw the one of the princes. He was tall for a dwarf, with a regal bearing that made you stay close to your father’s side. He had a very grim face and if you hadn’t noticed the dwarvlings attached to his sides, you might have started to cry. One had hair as dark as the prince and the other had hair of gold._

 

_The shy smile on his face made your face split into a grin, rushing out from the counter to say “Hi!”_

 

_“Hello! I’m Kili, and this is my brother Fili!” The dark haired one pulled your head up to softly knock against his._

 

_“I’m Y/n!”_

 

~

 

That had been so many years ago. Thorin still kind of frightened you, but you knew him to be a loyal and kind dwarve. However, his nephews were a handful. Kili especially. Why you were his best friend, you had no idea.He sort of forced it on you and you were too confused to retaliate. 

 

“Y/n! How’s everything going?” Kili burst through the back door, impish grin on his lips. You jumped and pulled your arms back so as not to ruin your hard work.

 

“Kili! How many times have I asked you to knock?” You set your hands on your hips and gave him a pointed glare.

 

“A thousand, but it’ll only take a thousand more for it to settle in.” You pinched the bridge of your nose with your thumb and forefinger, sighing in frustration. He was going to be the end of you. You just knew it.

 

“I’m going to murder you one of these days. I don’t think anyone would blame me either.” you teased, finishing off the cake with a few final touches.

 

“That won’t get you on Fili’s good side. Then you’ll never be able to give me nieces and nephews!” The bright red blush that took over your face was enough to make Kili smirk.

 

“Shut up, Kili. You talk too much.” you muttered, going to work on something that was conveniently on the other side of the kitchen. Kili followed you, poking you in the side.

 

“When are you going to tell him how you feel, if I may ask?”

 

“On my death bed, so I can have the last word and not hear him reject me.” Kili let out a laugh and pat you on the back, coming to stand by your side.

 

“Come on, Y/n. You need to lighten up. I’ve only been here for three minutes and you’ve already spoken of death twice.”

 

“That’s surprising, it’s normally more than that.”

 

“Y/n.” he chided.

 

“Oh, fine. I’ll tell him when it feels right and I know he doesn’t think I’m a complete blithering idiot.” Kili was smiling more sincerely now as he grabbed one of your hands.

 

“Y/n, he doesn’t think you’re a complete blithering idiot.”

 

“Really?” You couldn't help the hopeful tone that had edged into your voice.

 

“Just an idiot.” You slapped his hands away from you as he laughed and you pouted.

 

“I hate you.” You turned back around and continued pretending to work on the already finished cakes.

 

“Oh Y/n, don’t be so dramatic, I was only teasing.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders in a companionable way. You groaned and rested your head on his chest.

 

“Yes, I know. You’re just so cold and frigid sometimes. You’re kind of an ass.” Kili chuckled and squeezed you.

 

“Only for you, love.”

 

“I’ll hurt you.”

 

“Oh, what has he done now?” Thorin came in, eyeing all your work.

 

“He’s just impossible is all.”

 

“Well then, nephew, I advise you to be cautious, she may harm you.” Thorin had a twinkle in his eye as he looked at Kili.

 

“Idle threats is all Y/n makes.” With that you punched him in the shoulder. “Ouch!”

 

“She warned you.”

 

“I did.” They were both laughing.

 

Thorin was making his way around the kitchen, scrutinizing the trays of food and breads you had made.Everything looked wonderful. The breads were baked to perfection and the cakes and other treats looked immaculate. Everything you had made, Thorin could tell, had been done with the care and skill of a professional.

 

“Well, Y/n, everything looks to be in order. It all looks wonderful. Thank you very much for doing this. I had already approached two other bakers in the village. They said the order was too big.” You ignored the slight sting of him not coming directly to you and just smiled and nodded.

 

“Thank you, Thorin. Your business is always a pleasure.”

 

“My idea.” Kili coughed out, looking around suspiciously.

 

“Don’t make me hit you again when Thorin is in the room.” Thorin smirked at his nephew as you leveled Kili with a glare.

 

“Ah, yes, well, Y/n, it’s been lovely seeing you and speaking of your deep-seated love for my brother, but I have to go!” He rushed from the room, leaving a stuttering you behind with Thorin. You couldn’t believe he actually just said that… Yes you could, but you desperately wanted to think your best friend wouldn’t do that to you.

 

“I’m sorry, did I hear him right?” Thorin looked far too amused.

 

“Erm, if I said yes, would I be in trouble?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then yes, you heard him right.” you sighed out, crossing over to sit at the small table in the kitchen. You really were going to kill him.

 

“Hmm, yes, well, I’ll have Ori and Kili come back later to pick all this up later. In the meantime, please tell me, if you would, what these feelings entail.” Thorin sat across from you. Oh, you were going to slaughter him.

 

~

 

One very awkward one-sided conversation, and two hours later, Ori and Kili were hauling a cart towards your bakery. You stormed out onto your front stoop and grabbed Kili by the lapels of his coat.

 

“He wanted to talk after you left, about my feelings for your brother. He didn’t say a word. Now I am having a mental breakdown because of your sheer stupidity!” You punctuated stupidity with a few slaps to his chest.

 

“Great then may be I can get him on board for tomorrow night!” Kili looked back at Ori with a grin. You pulled away from him.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh nothing, we’ll just take these and be on our way.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“You’ll see!” he sang.

 

“Kili, what did you do?”

 

“Bye, Y/n!”

 

~

 

Ori and Kili were able to put away and hide all the treats you had made just before Fili got home from the forge. Ori left with a wave before Fili could see him.

 

“Greetings, my brother. How was your day today?” Kili was seated at the table, hands folded on top of the table. Fili quirked a brow and set his tools down at the door.

 

“It was uneventful. Now, what have you done and where do we hide the evidence?” Kili paced a hand over his heart, looking highly insulted by his brother’s remark.

 

“What? I haven’t done anything. I was just wondering because _I_ had such a lovely day.”

 

“Mhmm.” Fili sat down, biting the bait Kili was leaving out for him. He knew Kili was up to something. He always got rather smug when he was planning something. “Go on.”

 

“Oh, it was nothing exciting. I just went by Y/n’s bakery. I haven’t seen her lovely face in so long.” The slightest tinting of pink was dusted across Fili’s cheeks at the mention of you. “She looked so frazzled with her hair pulled up, apron cinching in tight at her waist, face flushed from the heat of the kitchen.”

 

“Kili. Stop.” Fili was holding his face in one hand, trying to hide the color that was steadily getting darker.

 

“What? I’m just trying to paint a better image of what she looked like. Ever so lovely. Well, that was until she punched me in the chest, but I suppose I can get over it… Why do you look like you’re in pain?” Fili was trying to ignore his brother. But it was difficult when he really had painted a lovely image of you. He could see your form hunched over one of your creations, gentle hands perfecting it as your tongue peaked out of the corner of your lips.

 

“Because, I’ve asked you not to tease me about Y/n time and time again. You know how I feel.”

 

“And I keep telling you, eventually, it will settle in.” He would have killed Kili if he wasn’t his brother.

 

~

 

Fili was beyond touched that his family and the village had gone through so much trouble. The streets were decorated beautifully with summer flowers and food lined the streets. They were all so happy to celebrate his birth with him. The pride on his uncle’s and his mother’s face was almost enough to make him tear up. Almost.

 

Kili, of course, was living it up. He had his arm wrapped around Fili's waist, escorting him through the street to where all the dancing was taking place. He was joking about how everyone was just getting their names confused again and it was actually all for him. It made Fili laugh merrily. The only way the moment would have been more perfect is if Fili could share his first dance with you.

 

Of course, Fili was completely unaware of just what shenanigans his brother was up to only an hour before.

 

~That magical hour before~

 

“No.”

 

“Y/n, please come on.”

 

“No.”

 

“Y/n, put on the damn dress!”

 

“No, you put it on first.”

 

“…Will it get you to put it on?”

 

You thought for a moment. “No.”

 

“Y/N! Come on, just put it on. You’ll look beautiful, I promise! You always do!”

 

“Kili, shut up. I am not putting that on. No one would recognize me. Maybe if I can put an apron over it-”

 

“Y/n, put the dress on, before I come in there and put it on you myself.”

 

“… No.”

 

“I’m coming in!”

 

“No, no! Fine, I’ll do it!”

 

“There’s a good lass.”

 

“Shut it before I beat you into a bloody mess.”

 

~

 

When Kili had gotten them both to the dancing area, Fili started looking for you. He hadn’t seen you on the way there, and he would have noticed you right away. The fleeting thought of you having not shown up at all sent a pang of sadness straight through his heart. He shook himself out that quickly, of course you would have come, if not for him, you would have for Kili. You two seemed to be inseparable.

 

Kili more or less shoved him into the arms of a beautiful lass. She had lovely long h/c curls and bright c/l eyes. He blinked a few times before he realized it was you.He had never seen you so dressed up before. You looked absolutely breath taking. 

 

“Ha-happy birthday, Fili.” Your hands had come up to rest on his chest when Kili threw him at you and you had been too scared to move. Fili figured it was either sink or swim. 

 

“Thank you, Y/n. Now that we’re already here, would you care for a dance?” He saw the blush rise to your cheeks and the shy smile that graced your lips.

 

“I would love to.”

 

He placed one of his hands on your lower back, pulling you tight against him, his other hand carefully held yours. Your face was bright red, but you were smiling while he swiftly spun you around the square.Being this close to you was wonderful. He reveled in the feeling of you in his hold and how natural it felt to have you pressed against him.

 

You were in the same state of awe he was in. You felt safe and warm being held by Fili. It wasn't like when Kili wrapped an arm around you, this was consuming. This was magic to you.

 

It was when you were coming back into his arms from a spin, you both came a little too close. Your lips were hovering mere millimeters from each other’s. You could have sworn the music stopped along with the rest of the world because in that moment, there was only Fili. Your eyes kept glancing from his blue stare to those lush pink lips. The space was closing between you both. You closed your eyes and felt the soft touch of his lips against yours.

 

His moustache tickled your face and his lips warmed your heart. They were slowly moving against your own, his arms holding you tight against him. Your hands cupped his face and you both parted with a sigh.

 

The cheers that erupted throughout the village were unexpected.

 

“Ori! Put the stuff away, we don’t have to stage an accident anymore, it looks like they finally figured it out on their own. I have to say, it took you long enough. Now then, about those nieces and nephews!” You and Fili paled as Kili came forward, smug grin on his face.

 

“This is what you had been planning?” You were looking at him curiously.

 

“Yes, but now there’s no need for the goats, so you actually saved me a lot of hassle.”

 

“I don’t want to know how that was going to work out.” Fili shook his head, holding you close.

 

“Well, you see-”

 

“As much as I would love to have my son explain his plan, I would much rather hug the girl who has stolen my son’s heart.” You were suddenly swept into Dis’ arms and were being crushed against her bosom.

 

“I have waited so long for you both to finally understand.”

 

“We all have.” Dwalin came up behind Fili, patting him heavily on the shoulder.

 

“Were you all in on this?”

 

“Yes, you were both taking too long. The pining was really getting out of hand. Everyone helped to push you both along.” You and Fili were speechless and in awe about how the it had taken the whole town to get you both together. For years everyone had tried different methods. That certainly explained the time you had been locked in a cupboard together for six hours. It also explained why so many times you were asked to meet someone and Fili would conveniently be there. You were both pretty thick and needed all the help you could get when it came to matters of the heart. Now you understood the saying, “it takes a village.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear God. This was entirely too much fun to write. Little baker rea-tan and shy Fili. How I love you both. 
> 
> (THE BIG SURPRIZE IS ON IT'S WAY? WHEN WILL IT COME? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!)


	30. Dragon Scales and Dwarve Tales (Reader x CUMBERSMAUG LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The damn dragon is in heat and you were chosen to bear his "problem" with him. You hoped you weren't going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Happy Surprise my lovely readers!  
> Get ready for a little bit of tough lovin and a lot of fun times!

The dragon was in heat. At least that was what you had been told when you were selected. You were not exactly sure as to how you had been chosen but here you were. A dark red gown clung to your form, pressing your chest up and out. Your hips were wide and the dress hid little of your shape. The satin felt smooth against your skin. You might have enjoyed the feeling had you not been so utterly terrified of what was to happen. 

 

The guards to the vault eyed you with worry. Dragons did not go through heat often, but when they did, it lasted for months. You were to be here in this vault with Smaug until he had gone through his term. You were not sure if you were even going to survive even one coupling with him. He was a dragon for Mahal’s sake! You were just a dwarrodam, and a small one at that. 

 

You were kind of upset that Thorin had not found a way to kill the dragon. Somehow Gandalf had convinced them both to live in peace with one another. Bloody wizards. You took a deep breath, attempting to calm your nerves.

“Are you ready?” Dwalin asked gently. You sighed and gave him a nod. He opened the door and carefully nudged you in. At first you were in awe of all the gold. It stood in mountainous piles all over the vault. It was gleaming seductively by torch light. You suppressed the urge to grab a handful and feel the coins slip through your fingers. You shook your head and started to look for the fiery beast.

 

“Umm, oh great Smaug, under the mountain?” you called out somewhat carefully. The gold coins began to shift like an ocean wave. Bright red scales were revealed to you as you saw the dragon emerge from his bed. “Oh my.” Smaug was enormous. You were going to die.

 

“You are the one they sent then?” You gulped under his bright yellow gaze, nodding. “You are quite beautiful. You will do nicely.” Smaug began curling around your body, his great head across from yours.

 

“Why do you smell of fear, little one?” Heat radiated off of him and you began to sweat from overheating as well as nerves. His voice was deep, dangerous even, and yet somehow soothing. 

 

“It’s just… You are so great in size, Smaug the magnificent, and I am so small in stature. I fear for my body being able to… take yours.” He smirked. The damn dragon was smirking at you.

 

“This is no problem. I am sure you have heard that dragons are able to shape shift.” You heaved a great sigh of relief. “You are pleased now?”

 

“Very much so.” You felt your body relaxing at the news, wonder taking over at the opportunity granted to you. “May I touch you, oh great one?” Smaug nodded and waited for you to come forward. You grinned and stepped cautiously over to him. You placed your hand on one of the large scales of his face. He was close to boiling, but it was strange. You could touch him without feeling on fire, it was as if all his heat was under the surface. He purred against your hand and you felt the rumble all around you.

 

“If it is all the same with you, I would prefer it if we were to begin.” A blush lit your face as you nodded. He shut his eyes and unfurled himself from around you. He dove into the coins, and began swimming through them. You ducked for fear of getting hit and watched in piqued curiosity. When Smaug re-emerged you took a deep breath. His skin was pale and his eyes bright yellow. His cheekbones were high and the hair on his head was a dark brown. His hands resembled his claws. Smaug looked like a man. You were still tiny compared to him, but he would be much more manageable like this. Red scales lined the sides of his face and his ears were pointed and red. Great wings stuck out from his back. You were too shy to look upon the rest of his naked form. He was very handsome.

 

“I do believe it is time for us to get… acquainted with one another.” You suddenly did not feel pretty enough for this beautiful creature. Your hands nervously rubbed against your sides. Smaug smirked and came forward, holding your shoulders in his hands. He was still nowhere the size you were. “Do not fret, little one. I will not cause harm.” You shuddered out a breath at his close proximity. “Tell me your name, so I can know whom to cry out for.” Was he a dragon or a seductive genius?

 

“My name is Y/n, oh wonderful Smaug.” You flattened your hands against his chest and shivered at the heat that filled you when you did. The smile that spread across his face was not malicious, but sweet. It filled your stomach with fluttering butterflies.

 

“May I remove your dress, Y/n?” He rubbed his hands over your shoulders briefly, his talons only just scraping against your skin. You nodded and turned, pulling your hair over one shoulder. He lowered to his knees and sliced open the back of your dress. He tugged the article off of your form. 

 

He purred at the sight of your skin. Plump and ripe, prefect for biting. You felt his lips on the small of your back, caressing, and assessing. His hands were carefully holding your hips as he scratched his teeth along your spine. A surprised moan escaped your lips at the sensation. 

 

His clawed fingers flexed on you, pulling you tighter to him. You should have felt ashamed at how aroused you were by his actions. Should have. Yet you couldn’t find it in you to be one ounce ashamed at the feelings that were filling your being. His lips were so soft as they brushed against your skin, yet his mouth spilt fire onto your skin as his tongue trailed over your spine. It was intoxicating.

 

When he pulled away, you could not help the disappointed whimper that left you. 

 

“It would seem you are enjoying this as much as I am.” His words ghosted past your ear and you shivered against his chest as he pressed himself harder against you. His arousal was pressed tightly against your backside and you were positively dripping in anticipation. You took your chances, steeling your nerves with a long shuddering breath, before turning around in his hold.  
It seemed this had been what he was waiting for, because as soon as your eyes landed on his dilated pupils, he lifted you up so he was no longer on his knees and kissed you. He was careful of his fangs when he opened his mouth. He tasted of smoke and heat, his pointed tongue twisting around yours sent fire bellowing through you.

 

Your hands came to tangle in his dark locks, tugging and twisting in order to press your mouth tighter to his. The growl that rumbled through him only fueled you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, rubbing your wetness against his searing hot abdomen. He pulled away with a hiss, lips curling into a smirk.

 

Keeping a firm hold on you, he lowered you onto the bed of gold beneath you. It was a shock of cold against the heat of your skin. It made you gasp, only causing the dragon to smirk and plunge his tongue into your mouth once more. The cold shock was long forgotten as he thrust his tongue in and out of your mouth. The action was lewd and it made you drip down your thighs for what was to come. 

 

When Smaug left your mouth you were breathless. You had never felt so dizzy after receiving a kiss. You hoped Smaug would forever be in heat so would never have to go without such touch.  
You didn’t have much time to deliberate on that subject as the next thing you felt was Smaug’s tongue slithering down your neck. The heat his mouth gave off was almost unbearable, it made you writhe against the gold trying sooth the insistent ache of your throbbing clit. You were rubbing your thighs together shamelessly in order to relieve some of this delightful torture. 

 

His fangs were scraping against your skin. You knew one wrong move and blood would be all over the place but something about the danger made you all the more aroused. Smaug was being enormously careful with you though. The fact that you were so delicate was making him just as aroused. 

 

When you felt his tongue circle your peaked nipple, you cried out, hands coming out to hold his head in place. The warmth was dizzying and his ministrations were making silence difficult for you. Your noises seemed to only spur him on though because he sucked your nipple into his mouth. He was lavishing attention to your breast and it felt divine. You were positive that you would have bruises on your nipples the next morning. 

 

Hot tears of pleasure were rolling off your cheeks. His attention was making you crumble neneathe him. When Smaug saw this, he pulled away from you, moving so his face would hover above yours.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Oh, why did you stop?” your words were laced with desperation. He shifted his weight onto one arm so he could cup your cheek in his hand, wiping away the tears. “Believe me, they’re good tears. Now you might be in trouble if you don’t keep going, Smaug.” You placed a savagely hungry kiss on his mouth, tongue delving in to taste him as he had you. The growl that echoed through the chamber rumbled through your body. You just might get addicted to this.

 

He smoothed his clawed hand over your side, gripping your thigh and wrapping it around him. He shifted and repeated the action. You choked at the feeling of the fire of his bulbous head pressing against your opening. 

 

“Please,” you mewled. “Please, don’t stop.” Smaug’s lips curled into a smirk and with a smooth thrust he dove into you. You had never been filled so fast with something so large. You cried out, clawing at his back for some sort of relief to the fire that filled you. You were going to die of the immense levels of pleasure that he was giving you. 

 

Smaug set an almost brutal pace. His hips were snapping into you and it was astonishing you weren't torn in half. You couldn’t keep up with his movements. The sight of him pounding into you relentlessly was as beautiful as it was terrifying and it sent tremors wrecking throughout your body. 

 

Your moans were endless as he continued moving inside you, each time your inner muscles were clinging to him, trying to get him to stay. It caused the most delicious friction and your body felt lighter than air because of it. Smaug was emitting lovely growls and purrs as he thrust into you. Your music echoed off the walls, coming back to you in waves. 

 

Your body was drowning in sensation and you reveled in it.

 

When you felt his palm rolling against your clit, you lost it. White clouded your vision as pleasure tore through your body. Your back had arched into a crescent shape, pressing your chest to his as you clawed at the gold beneath you. Your body gripped him tight, forcing him to spill into you. He released a thunderous roar as he reached his peak. A scream echoed out throughout the room with his vicious sound. It took you a moment to realize it was your own. 

 

You felt exhausted as you laid on the wealth of your people. Smaug still hovered over you, still buried within your depths. Ragged panting filled the air as you rose your trembling hands to grasp either side of his face. You pulled him down to place a gentle kiss on his lips, tongue lazily tracing his parted lips. He sighed against you, finally pulling from you. 

 

The emptiness you felt without him filling you made you whimper. Smaug gathered your form into his arms and carried you to a bed of silks and furs. He placed you down, not covering you. His body was warm enough you supposed. You didn’t know he had another plan in mind.

 

His palms were carefully rubbing down your sides. The skin of his hands were rough from the scales that covered them. You sighed as he parted your thighs, gently caressing the soft skin he found there. When you felt his smoky breath against your abdomen, your eyes opened, looking at him with curiosity. 

 

A flick of his tongue against your stomach was the answer you received to your unasked question. This dragon was going to be the end of you. His tongue traced its way down to your clit, circling it lazily. Your body was too tired to do anything but tremble at the feeling. 

 

You realized, a little slower than you would have liked, that Smaug was cleaning you. It touched you deeply that he was willing to do such a thing for you, and in such a pleasing way. He lifted you by the globes of your bottom, carefully sucking your flesh into his mouth. 

 

Your throat was raw from all the noise he was pulling from you. His tongue continued to swirl around your clit and you came with a loud moan. Your body tensed in glorious pressure before finally relaxing back into his hold. 

 

Smaug smirked at your tired form before lying down next to you. He draped an arm around your waist and pulled your back to his chest. He knew you would do nicely. The next few months were to be very promising indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader had suggested that I write a Cumbersmaug lemon while I was half way through writing it and I thought, "I had better make this one good then." I really hope you all like it because.. well... I really like this one. I love Smaug. I love him. So much. So.... I hope you enjoyed him as much as I did!
> 
> DID YOU LIKE THE SURPRIZE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? DID YOU!!! (cries out maniacally) DID YOU?!?!?!?


	31. No, Bilbo, I won't do it (Modern!Thorin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is trying to set you up again, lucky for you, your boss comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRIEF SET UP, Thorin owns an old style weapons company, and you are the head of the advertising department, fun ensues!!

“Come on, Y/n!” Bilbo begged. You were really being far too stubborn. It was only a suggestion/ command, and you were just not having any of it. You rolled your eyes and continued on with your sketch.

 

“I said no.” you stated firmly. Bilbo sighed and hopped onto your desk, crossing his legs. You shook your head and started to shade the drawing. The depiction of a long curved sword stared at you. The hilt was wooden and came to end at a spilt from a metal cap. The person wielding the sword was an older warrior in heavy chainmail. The weapon was the focus, as it was with every drawing you did. 

 

“Y/n, it’s just a bar.” he explained with a heavy eye roll.

 

“It’s not the bar I’m worried about, but the person you have set me up with.” Bilbo blushed and sputtered.

 

“How did…”

 

“You try to set me up with someone every time you ask me to go drinking with you.” You pressed your pencil to the paper harder at the hilt, making it dark. 

 

“No I don’t… Oh God! I do!” Bilbo covered his face with his hands.

 

“I know.” You grabbed a lighter graphite pencil from the cold metal desktop, starting to shade the blade.

 

“Bilbo? What are you doing in the advertising department?” Bilbo looked up only to see his boss striding forward with a confused look on his face. 

 

“I was just-”

 

“Pestering me. Please take him away.” you cut off. Bilbo shot you a glare before flicking your nose. Thorin chuckled, coming to stand next to you.

 

“Not even I can stop him from doing what he wants. Sorry, Y/n.” Thorin placed an apologetic hand on your shoulder. You sighed.

 

“Bilbo… I said no. I’m not going.” Bilbo pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at you. You were focused on your advertisement.

 

“I know what you’re doing, and even if I were looking, the answer is still no.” 

 

“But, Y/n!”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re being stubborn!”

 

“Oh, and you’re not?” You sharpened the pencil in your hand, ignoring the fact that Thorin had not lifted his hand. 

 

“That’s different.” Bilbo defended. You chuckled, turning to look at him.

 

“What on earth is he trying to convince you to do?” Thorin asked, curiosity getting the better of him. You sighed and leaned back in your seat. 

 

“Bilbo is trying to set me up on a blind date.” Thorin let out a bark of laughter. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I am so lonely and desperate apparently.” 

 

“I must not be doing a very good job then.” He said lowly with a smile. You shot him a warning glance. Bilbo stared hard at you both. 

 

“I feel like I’m missing something important here.” You continued shading with a renewed vigor, bending your head to hide your blush. “Wait, Y/n… You’re seeing someone aren’t you?” You could feel Thorin’s smug grin, you could just feel it. He tightened his hand on your shoulder. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” you muttered.

 

“Oh my God… You bitch! How could you not tell me? Who’s the lucky bastard?” You placed your drawing in a plastic folder before pushing away from your desk.

 

“Your lunch is over, mine is starting. I’m leaving now.” Thorin laughed as you walked away, leaving Bilbo shuffling after you. 

 

“I need to know!” he shouted after you. Thorin shook his head with a smile, slowly trailing after you. He watched as you none to gently shoved his secretary back into his office, Bilbo fighting back hard. Bilbo finally gave up and gave you a playful glare.

 

“I’ll find out, missy, you just wait.” he warned. You shook your head and continued to the stairs. Thorin caught up with you, wrapping an arm around your waist. 

 

“You are just as bad as he is, I swear.” You started to fish your keys from your purse, trying hard to ignore the way Thorin was smiling at you.

 

“I don’t know why you’re so upset, I didn’t do anything.”

 

“Well, no but…”

 

“But what?” You pushed open the door to the outside of the building, you stared at your car, but Thorin was unsubtly herding you to his. 

 

“I’m not sure when or if we should tell someone.”

 

“I thought Ori already knew?”

 

“Yes, because he walked in on you putting me on his desk…” Thorin opened your door, giving you a sly grin. He laid his forehead on yours.

 

“He could have knocked.” he murmured. You let loose a laugh.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” you smiled, raising your hands to cup his face. He hummed, pressing his lips to yours. You sighed, stretching to stand on the tips of your toes to slot your mouths closer together. Thorin groaned, sliding a hand down your side to grip your hip. Heat blossomed in your stomach as his tongue rolled against your own. You tilted your head, granting him even deeper access to you. Your hand wound into his hair, tugging his head back. You pulled away to trail teasing open mouthed kisses down his neck.

 

“You know, we could just call in sick for the rest of the day.” He murmured, tilting his head back. You kissed his adams apple with a grin.

 

“Boss man, taking the rest of the day off? To do what?” You pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

“You’re right, we can just use Ori’s desk.” You broke into laughter. 

 

“Or we could use yours.” 

 

“Ooh~ I like this plan.”

 

“Oh God, not what I meant.” You were still shaking from laughter as you placed your palm to your forehead. 

 

“You’re right… Then Bilbo surely would find out.” You gripped his shoulder hard as you continued to laugh.

 

“Stop.” He smiled, lowering his hands to hold your waist

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, I’m hungry, and we need to go before lunch is over.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll get into trouble.”

 

“Thorin! Stop!” He laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips.

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop.” He was an idiot, but as long as he was your idiot. Perhaps one day you'd let your friends and coworkers know, but until then, you were happy to keep this secret between the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shifty eyes* Uh.... So college is a real pain in the ass, uhh please DON'T HATE ME I'M ONLY A CHILD!!  
> But for real, time is hard to come by and I'm tryin' real hard over here. And I know I always say that I'll try to update more often and I mean it each time!!!! But thankgiving is coming up soon so perhaps I'll be able to ACTUALLY update more....
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> You leave such sweet reveiws and I love each of them! I love you all dearly!! I hope you enjoy!


	32. Sometimes a Braid can Lead to a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You only half braided your bangs out of your face... apparently the future King under the mountain has taken issue with this for a long time. He did need to tease you over it though... idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Thorin may seem a bit ooc, but uh.... I wanted to

You deftly slid your fingers over your hair, pulling it into three sections over your face. You swiftly braided it over to keep your hair from your face. You only did it halfway, knowing it would hold up fine for the day. 

 

Unbeknownst to you, Thorin was glaring hard at you. To him, all dwarves should keep excellent care of their hair and braids, especially women. However you, did not care in the slightest. This irked him to no end. You had the loveliest long -color- hair. The least you could do was finish the one braid you did, but no, that was too much to ask for.

 

“You’re doing it again, Uncle.” Fili informed him, sitting down next to him on the log he was currently occupying. Thorin frowned.

 

“Doing what?”

 

Fili chuckled, eyes flickering to you and to his Uncle. “You’re glaring at Lady Y/n and her braid again.” Thorin sneered. He couldn’t exactly say he wasn’t, because he really was. “Perhaps you should go over there and finish it up if it bothers you so deeply.” Fili suggested. The morning had been pretty uneventful so far, Fili knew that if Thorin went over there to assist you, he would have some entertainment. 

 

Thorin seemed to consider this for a long moment. You had gone about finishing getting ready for the day. You gathered your hair over your shoulders, slipping on a dark brown travelling cloak. Thorin made up his mind and stood, taking long steps over to where you were. 

 

You both looked at each other, you with question, and he with purpose. 

 

“Sit down.” he commanded. You raised a brow, tilting your chin up to meet his gaze.

 

“Why?” His glare deepened. Your sigh mingled with a growl but you sat down. He sat in front of you. He reached out to your half-done braid. You gripped his wrist in your hand.

 

“What are you doing?” He eyed your small hand that was barely able to wrap around his wrist, although he could feel the strength beneath your hold.

 

“I am going to show you how to properly groom yourself, seeing as you obviously have no idea how to yourself.” Your gaze darkened at the insult.

 

“I know how to, but what I choose to do with my hair is of no concern to you.” His eyes were starting to seem dangerous. 

 

“A disheveled appearance is the first clue to an enemy that you are an incapable warrior. I think you and I both know this is far from true.” He muttered. Your eyes softened and you released him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Thorin fingered the braid in his hand, admiring how soft and silky your hair felt under his touch before nimbly finishing it. The braid went down past your breasts and lay softly against the rest of your hair. He pulled a clasp from his own hair to clip around yours. As he was about to clip it into your hair, you held up your hand to stop him. 

 

“I can’t wear that.”

 

“You can and you will.” He reached forward, but you drew back, flipping your hair over your shoulders.

 

“Stop it, Thorin.”

 

“Stop acting like a child.”

 

“Stop acting like an overbearing parent! It will look as if you and I are engaged, and that is far from the truth.” A light blush lit your cheeks as you said this. He chuckled, brushing his hand against your cheek. Your face turned a deep shade of red at his actions. Thorin pulled the braid back to him, snapping the clasp around it. He decided you looked quite cute in your flustered embarrassed state. He smiled, leaning forward to brush his lips against yours. You gasped and jumped back. He laughed, standing and striding towards you. 

 

You were backed against a tree and he caged you there. Your breathing was deep and uneven, despite not really having expending much energy. “Why do you fear me?” he rumbled, the sound low and gravelly in his chest.

 

“I do not fear you.” It came out sounding broken. You were trying desperately to ignore the eyes of the company on the both of you. They were all looking on with amusement as Thorin teased you.

 

“Then why do you tremble.” He slid his hand over your side, grasping your hip in his hand. You shivered. Thorin smiled, pressing his lips back onto yours. A surprised moan left your lips as his tongue darted out to caress your lips. You turned your head, his lips coming to your cheek.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” You whispered. 

 

“Why do you keep resisting?”

 

“I… I have never been with anyone….. Or kissed anyone.” You admitted, focusing on something far off in the distance. You were bright with embarrassment. Thorin looked at you with shock. He had thought you had at least kissed someone. He had seen you so many times on another dwarf’s arm. He had thought…. now you were red, and he felt like an ass. He lowered his arms and you rushed away from him, ignoring the rest of the company.

 

-

 

You were glaring harshly at your feet, your back facing the rest of the company. You had taken to your bed roll early, eager to continue ignoring everyone. No one had bothered you at all, no comments, pranks, anything. Not even Kili tried to talk to you. Thorin hadn’t even looked your way since that morning. You got up and listened to the silence that fell on the company.

 

“Well fuck me…” You shook your head and made your way from camp heading to the river. Perhaps some cool water would clear your head. The company was shocked at your foul language. It was an odd habit of yours, you never cursed, at least not in common speak. 

 

“Uncle?” Thorin looked to his nephews. He rose his eyebrows in response. “You should go talk to her, since you’re the reason she’s upset.” Kili blurted out. 

 

“Watch your tone, Kili.” he advised gently. Kili nodded and nudged him in your direction. 

 

“Go on, Laddy.” Balin chuckled out. Thorin let out a small sigh, rising to his feet and trailing after you. The river wasn’t far from camp, he could hear it rushing as soon as he stepped into the forest line. He dodged branches, logs, and rocks alike. Thorin could hear soft singing just above the rushing of water and through the trees.

 

He listened quietly as you continued, slowly growing louder with each verse. 

 

“Y/n?” You jumped and spun around, your sword in hand. You relaxed visibly seeing it was only him and sat back down, continuing ignoring all other signs of life. He came to your side, sitting alongside of you. You had taken off your boots, your small feet splashing around in the rushing river. Your pant legs were rolled up, so as not to get them wet.

 

“At a certain age, embarrassment should stop being a feeling.” Thorin chuckled at you.

 

“My intention was not to embarrass you.”

 

“Then what was it. You and I have known each other long enough without falling privy to needless physical contact.” You rubbed your arms, trying to ignore the heat in your stomach. 

 

“I suppose, that doesn’t mean there haven’t been times we were close to. I had no idea that was your first kiss, Y/n. If I had only known…” he trailed off, his blue gaze turning to you. You sighed, dragging a hand down your face. You were too old for this. Even though you didn’t look it, and neither did Thorin, you were both over 190 years old. You had grown up in Erebor with him, trained with him, fought with him, and lost with him. 

 

“Yes well, you know I like to keep matters of the heart to myself.” You murmured. “Honestly, Thorin why now? And my braid? Just why?” He leaned back on his hands, watching the river run under his feet.

 

“I couldn’t help myself… And that damn braid has been on my nerves for the past century!” He ground out. You laughed, bumping him with your shoulder. He smiled, turning back to you. 

 

“Do you remember the last Durin’s day celebration, the one before we lost Erebor? I did my hair and we danced all night long?” He smiled happily with only a touch of bitterness at the memory. Your dress had been blue that night, just as his tunic had been. You looked the same as you did then. Save for the lone silver streak in your hair, and your body had filled out fully of course, but your face had little to no signs of your years. Thorin smirked, pulling you to your feet with him.

 

“May I have this dance?” You rolled your eyes, but slipped your arms around his shoulders anyway. 

 

“There’s no music you great buffoon.” You were probably the only one who could insult him with such affection in your voice… and get away with it. 

 

“Yes there is.” He muttered, pressing your ear to his chest. You listened to his heart skipping in his chest. “Step onto my feet, I know you’ve forgotten the steps.” You chuckled, doing as you were asked. He did the work for you while you merely held onto him, listening to his heart dance against your ear. 

 

“Would you kiss me again?” You rested your chin on his chest, awaiting your answer. His eyes softened, leaning down to press his lips to yours. Your lips tingled pleasantly as his worked against yours. Your other arm snaked around his shoulders, pulling him tight against you. 

 

Perhaps it was okay to keep letting him kiss you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you surprised.... because I sure as hell am. I have realised that I have over 100,000 words written for hobbit drabbley flicet things... but some aren't finished and some I wonder if they deserve to see the light of day. 
> 
> This was one I was going to keep hidden, but I still feel awful for not updating, so MORE THORIN FOR EVERYONE!!!!


	33. Karaoke and pizza, bringing drunks together since 1961 (Reader x Fili)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the same college as Fili had been one of the happiest accidents of your life. You both had lived in the same building your first year and gotten close enough that you both lived off campus together the next. The third year Kili had moved in with you both. It was a happy arrangement and the three of you were closer than you would ever admit. Two of you though… well, you both were in love. It was going to take a drunk karaoke night and some late night pizza for the both of you to realize it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana Del Rey owns the song Gods and Monsters. Bit of a songfic... kinda not really???

Fili and Kili had thrown a party inviting their cousins and friends. It was silly really, thinking that it was going to be a small get together. The amount of food they had procured should have warned you. But there you were, sipping on a Guinness, and watching them all tipsily laugh at each other. Kili wrapped and arm around your shoulder and sat down next to you.

 

“Come on, Y/n, we’re gonna do some boiler makers! This is your chance to show up Dwalin.” You snorted into your drink and nodded, rising with the brunette brother. Being the only woman here would have been scary if it was a different set of people. You had never felt safer among so many men.

 

“Alright lads! Are you ready to drink yourselves into a satisfying stupor?” Fili shouted out. Cheers broke out among them. You shook your head with a happy smile. “Come on over here, Y/n. Who are you going to go up against?” Fili had an arm about your waist and a bright smile on his dimpled face.

 

“I would love to do a round with Dwalin.” You eyed the muscled man. He gave you a roguish smirk turning your smile into a Cheshire grin. Kili and Thorin let out a few ‘oohs’ knowing the friendly rivalry you held with the man.

 

“You ready for this, lass?”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

Hoots and hollers once more broke out across the small gathering. Fili squeezed you around your middle and kissed your temple. “There’s my girl. Here you are, you two. May the best one win.” Fili winked at you and you hoped you were able to contain your blush. You gripped the glass handle tight, eyeing Dwalin impishly when you both dropped the whiskey shots into the beer. You opened your throat and allowed the fizz to glide down your throat. You were done a good ten seconds before Dwalin was and you were relishing in your win as well as the alcohol buzzing through your system. You were being pulled into warm embraces all around and finally you were in front of Dwalin who just laughed and ducked your head under his arm. He ruffled your hair as you laughed. These idiots, how you loved them.

 

“I say we celebrate my success with a round of shots!” you declared. Fili automatically began pouring drinks.

 

“And the beast awakes.” Thorin smiled.

 

“It always takes that one boiler maker.” You shook your head fondly.

 

“You and me, we’re gonna take some shots together. Wake the beast further.” Thorin chuckled as you handed him the amber liquid. You both downed the shots, grinning like fools afterwards. Fili tapped on your shoulder and placed another shot into your hand. You grinned and cheered before taking it in time with his. “Alright, no more for a while, unless you want to hold my hair while I throw up.” Fili chuckled and replaced his arm around your waist.

 

That familiar warmth was blooming across your skin, heating you in a wonderful embrace. Your mind was in a slight haze which only caused you to relax into Fili hold on you. “Good call, lass.” A happy tune was playing in the background that caught your ear, causing you to bounce giddily.

 

“Dance with me!” Before Fili could protest, you were tugging him into a clear space. Fili tilted his head back in a loud laugh, grabbing your hand in his and spinning you around. You nearly bumped into Ori, you both let out a shout in surprise. Fili released you with the noise and you began to dance with all of the boys. It was a grand sight to behold. All of you had flushed cheeks and bright smiles. When you finally spun back into Fili, a different song was playing.

 

The slow pace made him stutter in his movements as he cautiously wrapped his arms around you. You smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and rested your hand on his chest. In your slight drunken haze, you didn’t notice your friends smiling in approval. A soft heat was thrumming through your body as his thumb rubbed at your lower back. Your fingers flexed against his chest as that thrumming increased. When the song ended you both reluctantly pulled away from each other. To break the odd silence that had grown Kili began shouting about a karaoke rematch between himself and Ori.

 

Kili and Ori were then drunkenly attempting to set up the machine. It took the two of them fifteen minutes before Thorin had finally had enough of watching them struggle. Much to their chagrin it only took him three minutes to get everything set. Ori and Kili playfully pushed him into one of the chairs before each choosing a song to sing.

 

“If I win, you have to give Dwalin a lap dance.” Ori smiled.

 

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Dwalin asked. A resounding “no” was heard all around.

 

“Fine, if I win, you have to finally knit me that damn scarf you’ve been promising me.”

 

“Deal.” And so the singing began. They were both pretty good, but Ori had hit a note while he sang that was so impressive, even Kili agreed he had won fair and square. Thus one of the most awkward lap dances of all history began. Kili and Dwalin were at least drunk enough for it to be funny for the both of them. At the end of it you found yourself being pulled up by Ori.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You promised if I won last time you would sing for me.” Then you remembered, you had been a bit tipsy last time, but regardless, you never went back on your word.

 

“I did, didn’t I.” Ori nodded and you held the microphone loosely in your fingers.

 

“Oh, this will be a real treat.” Thorin smiled softly at you.

 

“You say that now. Just wait.” you joked. Ori picked a song for you and you just gaped at him as a rather sexual song began playing. You sighed but none the less began to sing. “ _Put your hands on my waist, do it softly, me and God we don’t get along, so now I say. No one’s gonna take my soul away, living like Jim Morrison, heading towards a fucked up holiday. Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing 'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want_.” Somewhere in between you stopped caring and started dancing slowly. Your body’s movement were becoming more sexual and sensual with each lyric. Lana had that effect on you. By the end Ori was grinning like a fool as half of them were and Fili looked like he was ready to devour you. When you sat down they were all staring at you with those stupid grins.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh nothing, it’s just kinda hot that you can sing like that is all.” Kili shrugged.

 

“Shut up. I vote Thorin be the next one.” That changed the subject quickly as now Thorin was being pulled into the same spot where you had been. After he was done another round of shots was poured, causing the next round of karaoke to be even sloppier. By the end of karaoke, you were delightfully drunk and hungry. While you curled into Fili’s side, you started suggesting pizza because it your chosen drunk food.

 

“You always want pizza.” Nori snickered.

 

“Because pizza tastes like orgasms.” You countered. Fili coughed causing you to laugh.

 

“Well in that case, how can we not.” Dwalin winked at you, calling the usual place. You laughed in victory.

 

You shakily stood up to get changed, not trusting yourself to keep your blouse clean. You stumbled your way into your room and took off your shirt, but when you got to your bra you started to struggle. Five minutes in and you still were unable to get it off.

 

“Fili!” You called out.

 

“What?”

 

“I need your help.” you whined. Fili and the others let out laughs. The next moment Fili was in your room starring at you with his mouth open. “I can’t get my bra off.” You turned around and lift your hair over your shoulder. You felt his shaky hands smoothing over your shoulders before he unclasped the article. You sighed and pulled it off of your form and slipped on the shirt you had pulled out earlier. You turned around and without thinking, you pressed your lips to his in thanks. When it dawned on you what you were doing, Fili was pulling you tighter against him. You sighed into him as his tongue swept over the warmth in your mouth. Your hands tangled in his short hair as one of his hands slipped over your back and gripped your bottom, crushing your bodies together. Heat flooded your system as he continued to dazzle you with his lips. It was only when you both heard a knock to the door you pulled apart. You were breathless as you answered.

 

Kili popped his head in and narrowed his eyes as he looked over you both.

 

“Everything alright in here?”

 

“Oh yes. More than alright.” You smiled, grabbing Fili’s hand. Fili could only smile at you.

 

“We’re good, Kee.” You both exited your room with smiles and connected through your hands. Never had you been so happy about a gathering with people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! If you don't live in the US, Happy Other Holiday that I am unaware of what the name is if not, Happy thursday or something.   
> So I wanted to just write something for Fili, because honestly he does not get enough love. And I utterly adore him. Also Dwalin. I shall probably write something for him soon so Dwalin lovers REJOICE IN GLADNESS! 
> 
> Anywho, someone asked if I was still taking requests, I am, but It may take me awhile to do yours or be inspired to get to it. If any of you are writers out there, which I am positive there are, you know what I'm talking about. 
> 
> Well, as usual, I love you all and thank you for reading!!! (HAVE ONLY THE BEST OF WEEKS AND SHIT AND MAY YOU ALL RECIEVE SOME AWESOME NEWS OR SOME SHIT LiKE THAT!!!!!)


	34. A Lady of the Night (Thorin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin was no longer the dwarve you loved. Regardless of your status, you had enough self respect you leave him. You had no idea how many waves you would leave in your wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened... I have no idea. 
> 
> Warning: Whores and public nudity, what a party

“You just don’t get it do you?” The words felt bitter even as they left your mouth. Thorin scoffed and turned his back. 

 

“No, I refuse to just let you turn your back on me. I will not be silenced. Not again.”

 

“What are you so adamant about? What is it that you need to say so badly?”

 

“Everything! Everything that you refuse to say. For so long we have danced together in the dark, leaving so many words unspoken between us. I will not just fill the space in your sheets, Thorin. This is not how I want to live my life. This is not how I want to live my life with you.”

 

“What makes you think I want to have anything to do with you?” Thorin had turned so quickly, you saw the fire raging in his eyes. You reeled backwards as if you had been slapped. You placed your hands over your heart as if to help soothe the ache that had begun.

 

“The way you cling to me in the night,” you chanced stepping closer to him. “The way I feel your hands trailing across my back even long after you think I have fallen asleep. The passion that boils over whenever you are inside me. Do not think that I do not know your heart, Thorin Oakenshield. You may think I am some idiotic bed-slave, but I am far from it. I have shared many beds before your own and none have ever been like you. I have made love before once in my life, and you make love to me every time as he did. But he had not left a mark on me as you did.” You tore your sleeve down your arm and bore your shoulder to him. 

 

His seal glared at him from your skin. “Is this why you no longer love me in the light? Is this why you have only taken me once the fires are out?” You turned back to him. Anger and hurt were written all over your face. Your normal cool smile was nowhere to be seen. He felt shame for hurting you so. 

 

“I know I am not worth the ground you walk on,” You face turned to the floor.

 

“No, Y/n,”

 

“No, it’s alright. I know it is true, as do you. Erebor has been reclaimed and now you are rightful King, as you have always been. I have followed you for as long as I can remember. And I will continue to do so… whether we be together or not. But I cannot continue to go on in whatever this is between us without acknowledging the fact that I feel like I belong with you and to you at once. And I feel like I have some sort of claim on you.

 

“I love you. And I know you could never…” You turned from him and shook your head. 

 

“This is torturous this chemistry between us. This is dangerous, Thorin. I need you so much and I… I can’t take this. There are times where you are so open and then there are times where you shut me out and there is no possible way that I can open you up. I mean nothing to you,” you began to laugh bitterly.

 

“Perhaps I am nothing more than something to fill the empty space in your sheets at night. Some whore to stick your cock in. All I ever wanted was for… it doesn’t matter.” You took a deep breath and turned around. Your eyes were focused on the floor. A cool smile was set in place before you looked back up.

 

“I have said my peace. I hope you can forgive me for this outburst.” 

 

“No, Y/n, don’t shut down. I-”

 

“No, Thorin. It’s alright. I just hope you find your happiness. I really do. I wish you the best life, however, I can’t be a part of that any longer. I have my belongings packed, and I am to leave in the morning.” You leaned against the fireplace, arms crossed over your chest.

 

“I have been with you for far too long, your majesty. Besides, it is in poor taste of the King to have a bed slave.” You bowed deeply to him. “I take my leave now, sire.”

 

You left the room, ignoring the heartbroken eyes that followed you out. You also ignored your tear blurred vision. None knew that you were there of your free will, Thorin had never picked you out of a brothel or the like. You two had just happened upon each other one night and continued on meeting each other.

 

When you had been called on from the King of Erebor, you had hoped it was him. And it was, and you were happy for a time, until the sickness started settling in again. Watching Thorin descend into madness was something you had never wanted to witness. Little by little you watched him fall away. Now he was nothing but an angry shell of who you used to love. You bore his mark on your shoulder. You knew he was your One. But there was nothing you could do. So you ran. You would not run so far away though. One day you were hoping, he would run after you.

 

~

 

A light breeze brushed against your skin as the door opened. A rather feisty looking man came in, grinning roguishly at you. Your eyes, in their usual come hither stare, eyed him up and down. He was handsome. He was tall with dark cut features and bright grey eyes. The girls were going to have a field day with this one.

 

“Hello beautiful, I’m looking to spend some time with a lovely lady.” He approached the counter, soft lips pulled into a smirk.

 

“Well stranger, I think I can arrange that.” Your cool ever present smile made his knees buckle. You saw it in how he gripped the counter a bit too tight. His gaze dropped to your scantily clad breasts. The dark blue fabric was sheer, allowing his gaze to wander over pink nipples.

 

“I’m wondering if I can spend this time with you.” His eyes slowly made their way back to your own. 

 

“I regret to inform you I’m only a manager. We do have several lovely ladies whom I have trained personally though, that I think may fit your tastes.” He sighed, smile still on his lips and looked down.

 

“Pity, I bet you are a wild one.”

 

“Oh, I can assure you, I most definitely am. However, my days of bed warming have long since past.” 

 

“You still look fantastic to me, however wise in years you may be.” You nodded in thanks, leaving your post in order to open the curtain for him to go through the back. He paused and looked back at you, eyes lingering on the wide breadth of your hips. “You sure?” You let out a smooth chuckle.

 

“Yes, darling, I’m sure.” He gave you a last longing look before disappearing into the back. You shook your head. These men were very much in love with your body. They longed to spend their nights with you, but you denied each and every one, claiming you weren’t allowed due to your managerial duties. That was only half true. 

 

You didn’t want any hands on you that weren’t Thorin’s. If it meant you were to be celibate for the rest of your days, so be it.

 

You let out a soft sigh as another breeze came in. This time it was through the window. You stepped over to it, leaning against the arch. The fabric of your tunic fluttered around you. 

 

You had taken to wearing tight fitting long tunics and dresses. They were good for bringing in business and giving others a peak of the possibilities allowed to them in this house of pleasure. Most of your clothes were see-through and this was no exception. The single shoulder tunic fell about your body perfectly, clinging to every curve. The only part of your body you didn’t allow for anyone to see was behind your left shoulder. Thorin’s mark would never be seen by anyone other than yourself now it seemed. 

 

You heard a slight gasp, causing you to turn around. One of the crown princes of Erebor stood in the doorway. The blond one… You believed this one was Fili. You bowed lowly, your breasts barely contained by your tunic. You saw his eyes darken as he stepped forward.

 

“Hello, my beautiful lady. I’m wondering if you can assist me this day.”

 

“That depends on what you need help with, Prince Fili.” Your voice was like silk against his ears. He remembered what Dwalin had said. The woman had a natural allure about her, the one who left  
Thorin. She was beautiful, devastatingly so. You seemed to fit that description. You even knew who he was without question or moment’s hesitation.

 

“I was wondering if you would mind accompanying me to Erebor. The King is missing you an awful lot.” He watched your coquettish expression fall into one of indifference.

 

“If the King under the mountain wishes to find himself a lady to spend his nights with, I can send several of my ladies with you so he can make a choice.” You were careful with your words. You wanted terribly to say that the King could come here and fetch you himself, but that would not do.

 

“He wants no one but you, lass. I think you know that.” Fili was desperately trying to keep his gaze from wandering, he was starting to understand why Thorin had been so attracted to you.

 

“The King. Wants only me. Oh that just sounds absurd. He doesn’t even know me.” It was only partially a lie. It didn't sound absurd to you. You kept your voice level and your bedroom eyes returned full force.

 

“Come now, Y/n. We both know you used to share in Thorin’s bed.” It was the first time he had dropped your name but you made sure to keep calm, though it was difficult with your fluttering heart and the butterflies flapping around in your stomach.

 

“I have shared many a bed with many a man. It’s hard to say whether or not I haven’t shared in Thorin’s. Though I do think I would remember lying with a King.” Fili had to admit, you were good. You were giving nothing away and Fili was actually starting to doubt himself.

 

“He wasn’t always a King when you were with him.” Fili said quietly, coming closer to you. He remembered seeing you sometimes in the streets of Erid Luin. He had heard the whispered rumors of you and his Uncle, but he had never believed them. 

 

“That certainly opens up many options now then.” Your dry statement and coy smirk made Fili let out a short laugh.

 

“How long are you going to play this game before you come with me?” Fili tilted his head to the side, his eyes betraying his seriousness. 

 

“As far as I’m concerned, my life is not a game.” Fili froze. He was not expecting that sort of answer from you. 

 

“I’m not saying it is. I just know that Uncle has been utterly miserable without you.” Fili came to stand opposite you at the window. He could see the details and wisps of your sheer tunic. It seemed to be half dress, half tunic. He had never seen the like before. Perhaps it was because he had never laid foot in an establishment like this.

 

You breathed in a deep sigh. “I was miserable with your Uncle, Fili. I cannot go back.” You crossed your arms over your middle, suddenly feeling cold. 

 

“He’s gotten better, if that’s any motivation for you. When you left he was no longer angry, just… melancholy. He spends most of his time in council or with my brother and I now.”

 

A small smile flitted onto your lips. “That is small motivation, but I cannot risk him falling into madness. I will not watch him fall away from me again. It is not even as if I have a claim to him. Perhaps I once did, but that was long ago before he retook the mountain. I cannot continue to live in his growing shadow. I do not want to risk holding him back for my own selfish gain. I’m sorry, Fili. I cannot.” You turned away only to feel a strong hand on your shoulder.

 

“Please. Please give him a chance to prove himself to you. And prove yourself to him… don’t do this for him. Do it for yourself. I know how stubborn and pig-headed he can be.” You smiled at that. “Please.” How many times were you going to sigh today? “Come with me?”

 

“If I do come with you, what will happen? Does Thorin even know where you are or where I am for that matter?”

 

Fili let out a nervous chuckle. “Not exactly. I’ve been searching for you with my friend, Dwalin.” A fond expression crossed your fair features.

 

“Oh. I see. Well, let’s see how this day is to unfold then shall we?” Fili grinned and let out a laugh of joy. “Nora! I’ll be gone for a while, take care of the ladies for me.” You shouted to the back. A fiery red head came out from the room and nodded at you.

 

“Do you know when you’ll be back?”

 

“I’m afraid not, I have business to attend to in Erebor.” She nodded and you started towards the door but Fili stopped you.

 

“Do you plan to go in this?” He gestured towards your tunic.

 

“If this is to work for a second time, he must accept me in who I am, Fili. All of me.” Fili nodded in understanding and helped you onto the back of his pony.

 

~

 

When you entered the royal stables Fili noticed you weren’t even wearing shoes. He shook his head, thoughts filled with how interesting this was going to turn out. Fili helped you off the pony and held you in his arms so you wouldn’t dirty your dress or feet. When he finally set you down he began leading you through hordes of people.

 

Their stares were focused on your transparent dress and the curves of the body beneath it. Silence fell over the people, while whispers ran rampant through the gatherings. Fili noticed you never once faltered and your gaze remained focused. You held you head high as whispers of “whore,” “tramp,” and “wench” were muttered through the crowd. People sneered in your direction. Shouts of dwarves offering money for you met your ears but you ignored each and every one. Glares from women and their confused children were reflected back onto the crowd as you remained stoic. Fili was impressed, keeping close to you to make sure no harm would come to you. 

 

The grace and dignity you were emitting was absolutely intoxicating. It was heavy in the air the pride you felt, or whatever farce of it you were giving off. Fili would make sure you got safely to his Uncle. He knew you were something special, and it wasn’t because you were beautiful. 

 

As you both climbed the different levels of the kingdom, Fili noticed it wasn’t just he and you. A small crowd of people were following you both wondering what the crown prince was doing with a scantily clad woman. There was not much either of you could do though, so as the crowd grew as you drew nearer to Thorin, Fili just kept on going, you holding strong by his side.

 

~

 

Dwalin heard the crowd approaching before he saw it. Odd shouts were echoing off the walls. They sounded an awful lot like ‘whore’, but that seemed highly unlikely. He also heard the struggle of the guards trying to keep the crowd back. He continued to man his post though. No one was going to get past him, no one.

 

As the crowd rounded the corner he saw who was leading it. He saw a flash of blond hair and next to him was… oh my. He understood what was going on now. He knew today was going to be an interesting day. You looked the same as ever and he noticed that you were lacking a proper gown. He could see your body perfectly. No wonder the crowd was consisted mostly of dwarven men.  
Fili approached him, strong in stride with you by his side.

 

“I found her.”

 

“I can see that. I see you’ve also brought an audience.” He motioned to the rapidly growing gathering behind him.

 

“Performing in front of an audience is that much more fun.” you smiled wryly. Dwalin sighed and looked at how the guards were struggling to keep the people under control.

 

“You bring mayhem and mischief everywhere you go, lass. I can’t say I’m surprised, what with that curtain of yours.”

 

“It’s all or nothing, Dwalin.” Dwalin looked hard at you. You were not making this easy for Thorin and he was glad. It was time for Thorin to be true to himself. But more importantly, true to you  
and who you were. Thorin had been lucky to find the other half of his soul, Dwalin would be damned if he didn’t help his friend keep you.

 

“Fair enough.” Not a moment had passed that the words fell from his lips did the doors he was guarding fly open. Thorin in confused rage starred out into the mass of people in front of the council room. 

 

“What in Middle Earth is going on here?” He looked to Dwalin and watched his friend’s eyes as they motioned to someone. Thorin turned and saw you. He felt his heart stutter as he took in your appearance. 

 

The gossamer fabric hugged your curves and parts of the dress turned wispy. Your hair had grown a bit since he had last seen you, it falling long and curly past your waist. Your face was completely void of emotion, but he couldn’t help the bright smile that stretched across his lips at the sight of you. 

 

Unable to hold himself back, he pulled you into his arms, happy to feel you melt into his hold. Someone in the crowd yelled something that turned his expression dark. Fili flinched at hearing,  
“King’s whore.”

 

Thorin’s arms tightened around you as he looked up into the crowd. It had turned rowdy and was about to turn violent, but he feared not for his safety but yours. Several other vulgar shouts toward you were being shouted and Thorin sighed into your hair. 

 

For you, you had already gotten your answer. It was now time for you to perform without all the masks you had loved to wear. It was time for some crowd control. You felt your stomach heat with nerves, but with your King at your side, how could you fail?

 

“Thorin, I can handle this.” He barely heard the words but he nodded, curious as to what you had to say. You turned from his hold and drew closer to the crowd. The guards looked ready to fall at the force of the crowd and you inhaled a deep breath. 

 

“Everyone please. Calm yourselves. Is this any way to behave in front of your leaders?” Your voice boomed over them, shocking most of them to silence.

 

“Is that any way to dress in front of your King?” A smirk bloomed on your lips.

 

“No. It is not. This is how I dress when in front of a lover. I happen to be the King’s.”

 

You were not going to chance looking back at Thorin, not when you could feel his proud gaze on your back.

 

“Lies, our King would never stoop to a level so low!” Well, at least this was not going to be a one-sided conversation.

 

“Who are you to decide what is low and what is not. I happen to manage one of the most honest of businesses.” You heard scoffing, only growing in confidence. “There are no lies in the ways of pleasure. Either it is or it is not. I have seen half of your faces in my establishment and you have the audacity to call me low.” No one rebuked you this time so you continued.

 

“I have long followed and loved Thorin Oakenshield. I have told myself many of the things you have shouted at me today, trying to convince myself to not fall in love with someone who I used to consider far above me. But in time I viewed him as my equal, as when I am with him, he is a part of me, as much as I am a part of him. 

 

“I will not stand by and allow you people who haven’t the right to know me, call me, King’s whore. I have never once been anyone’s whore. I belonged to no one when I met him, but I only longed to be with one after, far before he was who you called King.” You turned away from the crowd facing Thorin. You pulled your hair over your shoulder and pulled down the single strap of the tunic. Thorin smiled softly at you, giving you the slightest of nods. You took this as a sign to continue.

 

“Before you all, I bare the mark Thorin Oakenshield. It appeared long ago on my body and whether or not you all like it or not,” you turned back round to face the crowd. “He is my One as I am his. 

 

“Before you go and start judging who I am, I challenge the lot of you to do something much harder. Why don’t you judge yourselves. Take a good long look in the mirror and see what I see now. A group of angry dwarves, angry simply because the King’s lover has a past. 

 

“Do not judge me when you lack the right to do so.” You spat out towards them. The crowd had calmed and were dispersing now. As the last of them disappeared into the depths of Erebor Thorin had made a decision. You would be so much more than his lover. You would be his Queen, and there was nothing anyone could say or do to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... I uh started this thing and then BOOM. I am rather fond of how it turned out though. A bit surprised because I think originally I intened this to turn our much different, but HEY! I like it. I hope you do as well so HAPPY FUCKING HOLIDAYS!!!


	35. Never Ending Stubbornness of Dwarves (Fili x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili wished he had never made that foolish bet. He never knew he would have to beg for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh

It had been three weeks. Pardon, correction. It had been three, excruciating, long weeks. Why you ask? Well you see, a bet had been made by Fili that you wouldn’t be able to resist his lips. You merely snorted, knowing that staying away from his lips wouldn’t be an issue. You had dealt with not kissing him for years. You were patient. You could wait.  
He had no idea that you would actually be so resilient. He also had no idea how weak he was when it came to you. He had found out the hard way.

 

~

 

“Y/n, come on now. It’s been ages since you last kissed me.” his voice was close to whining. Fili was holding you by your hips, clutching them with such ferocity you sniggered.

 

“No, no, no. You said I wouldn’t be able to stay away, and now who’s begging.” You touched your finger tip to his nose with a laugh, pulling from his hold much to his chagrin. 

 

“I’m not begging.” he muttered. You shot him an amused glace over your shoulder as you continued to tidy up your kitchen. “I’m not, I’m simply stating how long it’s been since I’ve enjoyed the press of your lips to mine.” he sighed out wistfully. 

 

“You can’t smooth talk your way out of this one, Fili.” You heard the dwarve huff, only causing your amusement to rise. ‘Serves him right’ you thought. 

 

Fili continued to watch your form in silence, wondering how he was going to get out of this one without admitting he was wrong. Either that or he was going to have to swallow his pride. The latter was starting to seem better and better with each minute that passed. It wasn’t all his fault. (Well maybe it was, but he would never admit that to anyone.) There had to be something he could do to raise this ban you had against him. He was ready to do anything.

 

“Are just going to watch me, or are you going to do something?” That damn saucy smirk you sent him did him in. He'd do something alright. He jumped up from his seat and started to chase you around the small space. He had a predatory smirk on his face as he attempted to corner you. You were laughing merrily as you opened up the door to go outside. 

 

Soon enough, Fili was chasing you through town.You ignored shouts of distess and disapproval, swerving through the crowd with an impressive grace. People were moving out of the way seeing you both laughing like fools as you ran. 

 

Neither of you were expecting to have Thorin of all people stop you. You ran face first into his chest, smile falling from your face. That was until Thorin gave you a smirk and patted you to go on, whispering, “Go on child, I’ll stall him.” You nodded and continued to run. 

 

“Uncle!” Fili was not sure what to do. He couldn’t see you at all, he had lost you right when he noticed Thorin.

 

“Fili, what do you think you’re doing?” This was not a good time to recieve a lecture.

 

“Erm, just taking a leisurely stroll through the village?” Thorin rose a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Why are you not accompanying Y/n? I believe I saw her just before you.” Thorin eyed him with a small smile, fully aware of his predicament having overheard Fili and Kili talking about it a few nights previous. Fili’s face broke into a grin as he side stepped Thorin and took off as fast as he could after you. Thorin could only smile as he continued on through the village. 

 

It was only when Fili broke through the borders of the forest that he finally slowed. Heavy puffs of breath met your ears and you did your best to stifle your giggles. You stayed where you were, crouched behind a thick bush, waiting for the golden prince to cross your way. 

 

Fili was taking careful steps forward, wondering just when you were going to pounce. As he stepped in front of a large bush he felt himself falling backwards. You had grabbed his ankle, tripping him. You came around your hiding spot and sat yourself on his stomach. His hands found your hips and you stared at him waiting.

 

“What do you want from me, lass?”

 

“I think you know, but are far too stubborn to give in to it.” You leaned down, your lips mere inches from his.

 

“I’m not stubborn.” You let out a low chuckle, lowering your lips even closer to his own.

 

“It’s alright, we both know you are. As I am. Now, please say what I want to hear so I can give you what you wish.” The way your eyes were shining and the gentle allure of your smile swayed him.

 

“You win.” As soon as the words left his mouth, you descended on his lips, pressing softly at first. A groan reverberated within Fili’s chest at the soft feeling of your lips. He pushed himself up using his elbows, slotting your mouths closer together. Perhaps he was going to have to try not to be so stubborn… at least when it came to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part two of sorts to 'The Stubbornness of Dwarves'. Oh Fili, you darling dwarve.


	36. Not so genius (Kili x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili had never been credited with being the smartest one in Erid Luin. But that did not mean he didn't have a few ingenious ideas from time to time. Along with those wonderful ideas though also came the idiotic ones. Like when he decided it was grand idea for him to get you to come along hunting with him and his brother... when you had no idea how to fight.

"Come on, Y/n! It'll be a blast!" The prince looked at you with those damn puppy dog eyes.

 

"Kili, I'm not so sure about that." You eyed him with worry. He and Fili were currently packing everything up on a pony that you were to ride. You eyed the weapons wearily. You were pretty sure this was not going to end well.

 

"What? You think we won't show you a good time, lass?" Kili wriggled his eyebrows at you. You shoved his shoulder with a laugh, shaking your head.

 

"It's not that, you idiot. I don't know how to fight or hunt. It's kind of pointless to bring me along? Isn't it?" Thorin came up behind you and patted your shoulder.

 

"Come now, Y/n. They won't let anything harm you and if you go, I know they won't get into trouble." His kind smile put little of your nerves at ease. This was going to be a long trip.

 

~

 

"You guys, this is horrible. I'm so bored!" you whined, leaning back on the pony. Fili rose a brow in amusement, smirk in place.

 

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

 

"Something... Anything! Just riding into the forest with silence as a companion is something I hardly find enthralling! Besides you both promised me fun..." you ended with a pout.

 

Kill let out a bark of laughter, trotting up beside you. "Perhaps we can set up camp here then. The ground is flat enough. Then we can teach you a few moves." Kili's gaze deepened as did his smile.

 

"You mean with a blade right?" Silence

 

"Right?"

 

~

 

You were exhausted. You had no idea how the both of them had so much energy after setting up camp. There was so much work that had been done! There were two tents, one fire pit, some food traps up in the surrounding trees, and a small dug out for cleaning supplies. It had never occurred to you just how much was need for a camp site.

 

The two of them were bright eyed and bushy tailed with no signs of fatigue. You were nearly asleep. That was until Kili tugged you over to the center of camp and placed a sword into your hands. 

 

"Come on now, here's where the fun begins!" Kili's bright gaze never wavered even as you glared at him. 

 

"At least I get to hit you..." you murmured not so quietly under your breath. Fili snickered, sitting down with a pipe and settling in to watch Kili teach you.

 

"There's the spirit!" Before you had time to process what was happening, Kili was charging at you. You squeaked and ducked, barely missing a well aimed swipe at your head. Kill was coming at you with such ferocity you were actually frightened. That fear turned into adrenaline as you did you best to fight back against him. With every blow he aimed at you, you were speedy enough to block it. You even got a few good jabs in.

 

Finally you thought that Kili was easing up on you. It was quite the opposite. Kili had hoped you would fall for such tactics and was not disappointed as you started backing away from the fight. You were leaning heavily against a tree when you heard Kili coming back at you. There was not enough time for you to react. Kili pinned you between his body and the rough bark of the tree, smirk on his lips.

 

"Yield." You nodded tiredly, leaning your head on his shoulder. Fill started to laugh in the background.

 

"That sure is an odd way to surrender, lass. "

 

"Well, I'm tired and Kili didn't go easy on me at all..." you muttered, nuzzling into Kili's neck. You felt him freeze up, and chuckled as you continued you rub your cheek against the soft stubble on his neck.

 

"Warg got your tongue?" Fili had never seen his brother turn into stone before. He was thoroughly amused by the look on his face. But, being the good older brother, he decided he should probably give you both some space judging from how Kili's gaze was starting to edge on the lustful side.

 

"Y/n, how long do you plan on doing that?" He dropped his sword to the ground in order to place his hands on your waist.

 

"Until you stop me."

 

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." You looked up to see that mischievious grin.

 

"You're dumb." He merely tilted his head to the side. With a giggle, you pressed your lips to his. It was soft and gentle, a first kiss for you both. You felt a warmth in your stomach and as it spread through your body, you decided that perhaps sometimes Kili was a genius. If only sometimes.


	37. Smoke (Thorin x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds you smoking in his bed, he rather loves the veiw.

It had been a long day. Thorin had been working in the office making sure everything had been running smoothly. The old fashioned swords Dwalin and Fili had been making had been getting much attention. Of course, he had you to thank for that considering you designed them. 

 

That thought brought a smile to his lips. You had been a blessing since day one. You made him working up in his office more bearable than it had ever been. He found that he loved spending time with you whenever time allowed him. Knowing that you were home waiting in bed for him made him happy to end his day. 

 

When he opened the door to his flat, the faint smell of cigarette smoke was drifting out from under his door. He smirked. As he opened the door, the sight of you half clothed in underwear and a crop top with a cigarette dangling from your lips burned itself into his mind. You were sketching out an advertisement for chainmail. The intricate detail of the piece could be seen clearly from even across the room. 

 

“Welcome home.” You looked up briefly from your sketch to smile at Thorin. You took a drag and blew the smoke at him. He shook his head and took the cigarette from your fingers, taking a long drag himself.

 

“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.”

 

“I hope you don’t mind the smoke.” You looked a bit sheepish as you took another inhale.

 

“I used to smoke. Quit a while back though.”

 

“Oh, Thorin! I’m sorry, I’ll put it out.” As you were about to douse it in the cup you were using as an ashtray, Thorin grabbed your wrist, stopping you.

 

“No, it’s alright. Pretend I’m not even here. I’d like to watch you in your natural element, if that’s alright with you.” You smiled and nodded, leaning back against the wall.

 

Thorin’s eyes drank in everything that you were. The curve of your back as your hands carefully moved around the page. The smoke that was lazily drifting from your lips. The pouf of your stomach through your top. The way your hair fell over your shoulders and down your back. You were perfect. 

 

Thorin stood up and sat down next to you on his bed. He once again grabbed the cigarette and took a drag, but as he leaned down to blow out the smoke, you captured his lips with your own. The smoke mingled between your breaths and came out through your noses. Sketch tossed aside and cigarette doused in water, Thorin pushed you down beneath him.

 

“I thought you wanted to watch.” you murmured. 

 

“I saw enough.” His lips pressed against your own, the slight taste of tobacco and the sweetness of peaches made him dizzy. 

 

You were everything he would ever need. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........ sorry
> 
> Enjoy the short but sweet!


	38. I am a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing is all good and fun, until it isn't.

All of the teasing and jokes were starting to get to you. You had a rather long fuse and most jests rolled off of your shoulders, but when it happened day in and day out, there was only so much you could take before you couldn’t take anything at all. Deep in your mind, you knew they truly meant no harm with their words, but sometimes, it was just too far.

 

“The woman is dragging behind again.” Gloin chortled out. You held in a sigh, smiling at him with a small chortle of your own. You weren’t even in the very back; you were next to the princes for goodness sake! 

 

“What else you expect from such a dainty creature?” Dwalin laughed. That was it. That was the last straw.

 

“Dainty….Creature. Is that what you lot think of me?”

 

“What else are we supposed to think you as?” Nori snorted. Your face hardened and your back straightened. It was the calm before the storm.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, perhaps a warrior, like I am.” 

 

“Warrior? Come now, Y/n, that’s a bit of a stretch.” You stopped in your tracks and glared daggers at Dwalin. Fili and Kili stopped to turn around at you and their smiles dropped from their faces as they saw your face darken. They heard your knuckles crack you were clenching your fists so tight. 

 

“How dare you. Who was it that saved your raggedy arse from getting beheaded not an hour ago? Who stopped half of you from getting pushed off of a damn cliff? It was me!” You only half shouted. By now the group had stopped to watch your rampage. You tore through them to get right in Dwalin’s face. He was more shocked than anything, none of them had ever seen you this angry.

 

“I may be a woman but that gives you no right to belittle my skills, or make light of them. I am just as dangerous as you are, weapon or no.” You said darkly. You stood and glared at all of them.

 

“None of you have that right. It was fine in the beginning, but each day your words grow harsher and I grow more tired. I have had enough.” With that you stormed in front of all of them to track ahead alone. You were in no mood for company from any of them. 

 

They watched in stunned silence as you walked ahead of them. All of them looked to one another searching for some sort of explanation for your outburst. Bilbo and Gandalf sighed together. It was completely obvious for the two of them, but the rest of the company were having troubles.

 

“What brought all that on?” Dori asked.

 

“No idea.” Nori answered. Bilbo knotted his brows together and looked at all of them like they were idiots, for right now, they were.

 

“Are you serious right now? It’s obvious as to what has her so upset.”

 

“Then what is it?” Fili asked. He was worried about you. Had they really hurt your feelings?

 

“You all tease her constantly for being a woman, but when it gets time to fight she is right in the middle with all of you. I’ve seen her sport cuts and bruises that ought to have her limping and or bed ridden and she shrugs it off. You tease her for being dainty, but she is a warrior, despite what the lot of you say.” They all let Bilbo’s words sink in, and then the guilt. 

 

“She shouldn’t be so sensitive. It’s all in good fun.” Gloin said offhandedly.

 

“I don’t think you would like it if we said the same things about you.” Bofur hit him on the shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Kili rolled his eyes and started forward, Fili following. 

 

“Oye! Where are you two going?” Bofur shouted after them. 

 

“To fix all of your mistakes!” Kili shouted back. Thorin took one look at his company, and then to his nephews before he too followed suit. He had never really said much to you at all, but he had noticed how the others treated you so he felt just as guilty. 

 

~

 

You were throwing daggers into a tree. The sound of the bark chipping off was very rewarding. With every throw, you felt your anger deepen. Normally this helped, but today it just wasn’t enough. You pulled out your sword and began to hack away at the innocent tree. It looked rather worse for wear when you were done. There were large hunks cut out of tree and it was leaning dangerously far to the right from all the missing bits at its base. You sat down in a huff and glared at the tree, although you knew it wasn’t its fault.

 

You heard the footfalls of three dwarves, which ones they were you did not know. You crossed your arms and waited for them to come into the small clearing. 

 

You almost gasped at the sight of the three. Out of all of the group Fili, Kili, and Thorin had hardly teased you. Thorin not at all. The princes were like that by nature but you were not expecting anyone to come after you, let alone the line of Durin. Kili smiled brightly when he saw you and rushed forward.

 

“Are you alright? We were worried.”

 

“Kili, I’m angry, not hurt.”

 

“Your feelings can be hurt, and that’s harder to shake off, Y/n.” Fili smiled softly. You deflated a little at that. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to see Kili smiling.

 

“If it’s any consolation, I am very terrified of you when you fight.” You let out a laugh and brought your hand over his own.

 

“Thank you, Kili. It means a lot to me, it really does.” They all seemed much taller while you sat down, not that they ever felt short. Their presence could fill a room, like it was doing right there on the forest floor.

 

“Well, it’s the truth. You are a fierce warrior and you deserve respect.” 

 

“Oh, Kili.” You pulled him into your arms and held him. His words were very comforting and you needed to hear something to build you up after all that had torn you down. “Where did you learn to be so sweet?” Kili pulled himself slightly from your grasp.

 

“Well, it wasn’t from that lot, that’s for sure.” Your lips split into a grin.

 

“You are alright, aren’t you, Y/n?” Fili placed a hand on your shoulder.

 

“Of course. I figure I had best start teasing them and see how they like it.”

 

~

 

“Oh, poor old dwarve, is all this travelling getting to you?” You looked over your shoulder, mischievous twinkle in your eyes. Dwalin huffed, glaring daggers at you.

 

“I’m fine, never been better in fact.”

 

“Oh I see, is that why you look so desperately tired?” Fili and Kili had to hold back their sniggers, knowing what fate would come for them should they make any sudden movement.

 

“Damn it, woman! I am fine!”

 

“Dwalin, you’re getting so ruffled, is it that time of the month?” Dwalin took a deep breath. 

 

“How did you last so long, lass?”

 

“Because I am a woman.” And you knew how to handle men, better than they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........ Hi


	39. By The Light of the Moon (darkfairie!reader x Thorin SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are worthy, Thorin Oakenshield, to bear me a child of the night.” You stepped closer to him, holding out a hand for him to take. He could not ignore the attraction he felt towards you. You were one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid eyes on. This did not mean that he trusted you though. He took your hand, entirely unprepared for what was to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my lovely beta! Thanks so much for helping me with the editing!!!

When his skin touched yours, a fire filled his being. He felt it start in his stomach and consume him. All he could see was you and your seductive eyes. There was a desire to touch every inch of your skin. Unable to control this desire, he pulled you flush against his chest, running a hand through your impossibly soft curls.

 

“Such a suspicious beauty. What do I call you?” You purred under his attention, never having been touched so softly by one that had succumbed to you before.

 

“You may call me Y/n.” He nodded, tracing his fingers over your parted lips. “Now, my darling, if you would give me a moment to address your company.” He nodded, trailing his hands over your sides, settling his grip on your hips.

 

“I am going to steal him away for the night, fear not for he will be back by the morning.” Leaving no time for anyone to protest, you enveloped the both of you in shade, transporting him deep into the woods. 

 

Thorin could not find it in himself to be worried about his company in this state. All he cared about was you and this fire taking over him. It felt stronger with the absence of the others. The red glow of the moon was shining down on you both, giving the atmosphere an almost sinister feel. 

 

You stood, bathed in moonlight, and let the shade that had been covering your body, roll off of you. Thorin watched in awe as flawless skin was revealed to him. Your heavy breasts swayed as you turned to look at him. Your wide hips mesmerized him as your legs carried you over to him. 

 

“Do you like what you see, my king?” A smirk curled on his lips at your name for him. 

 

“You are very pleasing.” He traced your sides with his fingertips, not believing just how shapely your body was. You hummed as he placed his hands firmly on your hips, drawing you closer to him. 

 

His stare was focused on your lips, for once you didn’t mind the effect you had on other creatures. You stood on the tips of your toes, pressing your lips to his. It was not as if this was your first kiss, but the sheer amount of intensity behind it, made you dizzy. This man, no, this dwarve, was making your head spin. 

 

His tongue was skillfully tracing over your lips, dipping in to taste the night that filled your being. He moaned into your mouth and the sound vibrated against you, causing arousal to drip down your thighs. He tilted your head back, probing deeper into your mouth. There was something so very gentle about how he was dominating your mouth that made you feel almost loved.

 

Thorin pulled away, kissing down your jaw and neck. To think you were the seductress in the situation…

 

His gentle nips and kisses made your blood boil. You were rubbing your thighs together in order to relieve the growing tension in your groin. Your clit was simply aching to be touched. As Thorin smoothed his hands down your sides, you tried to rid him of his clothing. 

 

“I hardly think this to be fair seeing as I am completely nude and you are not.” You placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from continuing his assault on your neck. He pulled away with a slight frown.

 

“It is my aim to please.” He bowed. He pulled away, with great difficulty mind you, and began to shed his clothing. As each article was removed, his strong physique was revealed to you. His torso was long and firm with trained muscle. His arms were strong, making you wonder just how much strength was hidden in his body and how wonder he was going to feel against you.

 

Your gaze traveled the expanse of his chest thoroughly before finally resting on the pillar of muscle standing proud from soft black curls. You purred. He was long, thick, and pink. He was a beautiful specimen and you craved him. 

 

You sauntered over to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, pressing yourself wholly against him. He felt warm on your skin and as his calloused fingers once again roamed your sides, you felt him to be perfect. 

 

Every time your skin touched his he felt a flare of heat rush through him. It was intoxicating. Everything about you screamed desire and lust and the way you looked up at him through those long dark lashes did nothing to stop the fire you were stoking.

 

Thorin gripped your hips, softly undulating his pelvis against yours. It was something you had never experienced. You locked your arms behind his neck, raising your legs to wrap around his waist. 

 

“Are you done with this teasing, Dwarve King, or are you going to continue driving me mad?” You looked at him through long lashes, eyes flashing with a hint of danger.

 

“I think I will continue to drive you mad, so that you will forever crave me.” Your back hit bark and his lips covered yours. His movements were rough yet his lips were soft. Thorin was filled with delicious contrasts. As his tongue was dancing with yours, his hand was drifting over your abdomen, setting your skin aflame. You could feel his fingers circling your dripping entrance. 

 

It took all of your self-control not to slam down onto his fingers. He was teasing you, and having a damn good time doing it. You could feel him smirking against your neck. However, eager you were, you were enjoying this just as much as he was. This sweet, all-consuming torture. Your moans and cries were being swallowed by the night.

 

Thorin plunged two of his fingers into you, and for a moment you could not breathe. All you could see were those blue eyes and all you could feel was fire. Thorin watched as your skin turned luminescent. With every curl of his fingers, your chest would shine. It was as if your body was slowly being consumed by starlight. 

 

You had never felt such desire and satisfaction flood your veins. Your body was moving of its own accord, hips following Thorin’s fingers, begging for him to move faster. When he pulled his fingers from you, you cried out in response.

 

“You had best fill me with something else quickly, Thorin, or I fear I may take you for a ride you cannot handle.” He reached his hand up to push your hair from your face, only to reveal a lustful grin.   
“I am ever at your service.”

 

When Thorin thrust into you, you could not control the cry that fled your throat. His thrusts were as slow and teasing as his fingers had been, but ten times as pleasurable. Heat and delirium flowed through you. All you could see were those eyes. With every thrust, Thorin watched as your chest grew brighter and brighter. 

 

Watching you moan with pleasure combined with the feeling of being inside your velvety heat was too much. Whatever spell you had him under kept him going on far past his limits, for his only goal was to watch you come undone. 

 

And watch you come undone he did. You clawed at his back, arching off of the tree and screaming into the night whilst your heart shone as bright as the moon for a fleeting moment. Thorin spilled himself within your depths, in awe and feeling the most satisfied he’d ever been. 

 

As you came down from your high, still panting, all you could do was hold onto him. He laid you down and covered you both with his coat.

 

~

 

When you finally woke the next day, you were wrapped in Thorin’s coat looking around in confusion.

 

“What is going on here?”

 

“You didn't really think I would let you raise our child on your own, did you?” You rose a brow in amusement.

 

“No man can tie me down.”

 

“I am no man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh...... Sorry. As usual.
> 
> I hope you all like the second dark fairie installment! Love you all!


	40. Worried and Curious (ReaderxThorin SMUTTY? KINDA??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had looked so lovely, his hormonal self didn't know how to control himself, and apparently, neither did you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, awkward sex things

Thorin shuddered against the back of his door. He had tried to excuse himself from your dance as politely as possible, but he just could not take the closeness anymore. If he had stayed there longer, you would have been able to feel just how much he enjoyed dancing with you. Your bodies had been pressed so tightly against each other, your bottom snug to his groin. Your body felt amazing in front of him, which was why at the end of the song he excused himself from the celebration. 

 

Thorin had rushed to his chambers as fast as his feet would carry him. He carried himself over to the couch and laid down on it, ignoring the straining tent in his breeches. Images of you were flashing through his mind. How was he supposed to last two years for your body? There would be plenty of other celebrations that would force you two together between that time. Perhaps he would just conveniently be ill during those times…. But then again seeing you look so damn stunning was worth it. Your dress had clung to you so beautifully and your hips, he twitched at the thought. 

 

He groaned in frustration. This was maddening and it was starting to hurt him from not giving in to his body’s desires. His ears perked at the sound of his door opening. Because there was no knock, he knew it was you. He sat up, facing the fire, crossing a leg over his thigh. He hunched over trying to hide his shame. 

 

You walked into his chambers quietly, concern written over your features. You saw him watching the fire with a pained expression. You sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinched from your touch. You drew your hand away just as fast as you had placed it there.

 

“Are you alright, Thorin?” you asked gently. He sighed turning to look at you. The look on your face was pitifully adorable. He shakily replied,

 

“I don’t think it wise for you to be in here right now, darling.” Your head tilted to the side.

 

“Are you sick, do you need me to help you?” Your hand reached to innocently hold his face.

 

“Y/n, please leave.” You remained where you were.

 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” Red tinted his cheeks as he shamefully looked away from you. You placed your hand back on his shoulder attempting to massage away how tense he was.  
You were not helping him at all in his predicament. Were you honestly this naïve? He groaned and tried to curl deeper into himself. You took notice. You stood up, crossing your arms under your chest looking at him expectantly. 

 

“Thorin! What is wrong?” When he didn’t answer, you got down to your knees before him, forcing his legs down. He tried to push you away, but it was too late. You saw what was wrong. Quite honestly you didn’t know why you hadn’t noticed it before, it was painfully obvious.

 

“Please leave me, Y/n…” He held your hands tightly in his, your gaze focused on the prominent bulge in his breeches. 

 

“No.” You looked up at him, your gaze like iron. You spread your arms apart, forcing him to do so as well. You pushed yourself up, pressing your lips onto his. He moaned deeply into your mouth, his hands pulling you into his lap. You gasped at the feeling of him against your thigh. Curiously, you placed your hand on his arousal. You were shocked at how hard he felt. He froze at your touch, an unbearable heat stirring in his stomach. 

 

You started to rub him gently, his head falling to your shoulder. His breathing had become erratic; it coming out in short bursts against your neck. “Do you still want me to leave?” You muttered, gripping him in your hand. He hissed, raising his head to glare at you. You giggled, pressing your lips back to his. You pulled away only to place your lips to his neck, nipping and sucking at him. While you mouthed at his neck, you carefully unlaced his breeches. His hand gripped your wrist hard, almost to the point of bruising to stop you. 

 

“Release me so I can do the same for you.” You whispered. He kept your hand still. You sighed. “Thorin, let go.”

 

“I can’t let you do this, Y/n.” His eyes were no longer blue, his pupils were blown so that nearly the entire iris was black. He was still so painfully hard, and yet he could not let you do this. 

 

“Why?” You began sucking at his neck again, his pulse going wild beneath your mouth. 

 

“Because then I will want more, and that is not fair to you.” His voice was gravelly and broken as he said this. His hand was shaking, just as his body was. You wanted to touch him, stroke him, and love him. You wanted to relieve him. You craned your neck up to kiss at his ear, sucking on the lobe. He released your hand, allowing you to slip your hand into his shorts. You gasped at how thick he was, your hand not even able to wrap around him completely. 

 

Thorin’s breathe stuttered. He shut his eyes tight. The feeling of your hot mouth on his ear and your warm hand wrapped around him was driving him mad. He bucked his hips upwards into your hand. You pulled gently, a long throaty groan filling the room. You squeezed your thighs together, trying to rid some of the pressure at your groin. 

 

Thorin looked so… incredible. His mouth was agape, lips dark from kissing and his eyes were shut. You couldn’t help but moan yourself at the feeling of him so hot and heavy in your hand. You quickened your strokes knowing that he had been burdened for far too long. 

 

“Y/n…” He groaned out. You sighed, your head falling to his chest. Your hand did not stop. You teasingly cupped the tip in your palm, rubbing him. He cried out, arms pulling you tighter against him. He could feel fire licking every inch of his skin, it was the most amazing feeling he could ever have imagined. Something was building within him and it kept reaching higher and higher, surpassing all he could make sense of. Then everything shattered, that tremendous heat he had felt was coming out of him and onto your willing hand.

 

You felt wet heat spurting from him, coating your hand. You smiled kissing his cheek. You kept your hand in his shorts, not really knowing what to do. He panted heavily a top your head, sweat glistening across his forehead. Thorin tried to regain some semblance of dignity before you. 

 

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you before I-”

 

“Stop… It’s alright. I’m a risk taker.” He was too spent to laugh at you. You withdrew your hand from him slowly, standing and searching for something to clean yourself off. There was a wash basin across from his bed, you walked towards it. You wiped your hand clean, grabbing the wash cloth you brought back over to Thorin. 

 

You kissed his cheek as you slipped your hand back into his breeches, carefully cleaning him of his fluids. He blushed as you did so, not used to this sort of attention at all. Thorin noticed you rubbing your thighs together, like you were trying to relive some sort of ache. You laced his breeches back up and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around you. He buried his head into your neck, kissing the skin there slowly. You hummed at the feeling.

 

Thorin’s large hands were massaging your sides and lower back. 

 

“What about you, Y/n?” he muttered against your skin. You shuddered heavily, fingers digging into your thighs.

 

“I’m fine, Thorin, you needn’t worry about me.” Not even you believed what you were saying. It had come out so shakily, Thorin didn’t think he had ever seen you fight with yourself like you were now, just as he had been. 

 

“Are you sure?” With every word he kissed you lower down your neck. Heat flooded through your body, blossoming from your stomach. Thorin’s hand started to move lower as well, until he was massaging the top of your thigh. Your body was trembling in his arms. Cautiously he gripped a handful of your skirt in his hand and pulled, raising it just enough so he could slip his hand onto your bare leg. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” You nodded, clutching to him desperately. His fingers smoothed over soft skin, gently circling his way to the center of your thighs.

 

You stopped breathing when he started rubbing you there. Your fingers were digging into his chest harder now. Thorin didn’t think any place on the body could be as hot as you were there. Gently he pressed his fingers on you, rubbing at the soft skin beneath your underwear. You stuttered out a moan at the feeling. He palmed at your sex, curious as to what you would like. Soft mewling met his ears. Your fingers were flexing their grip on his chest, kneading at him. He chuckled lowly, you reminded him of a cat. He nudged aside the fabric at the apex of your thighs, pressing his finger to your entrance. 

 

Thorin was in awe by your body. It seemed like you were on fire, and you were dripping with need. He had the strongest urge to take you to his bed and pull up your skirts so he could see what was happening to your body. He hesitated to push into you, you were panting so heavily, he thought you were hurt. 

 

“Please don’t stop.” A flare of heat welled inside him from your whispered words. He slowly pushed into you, slicked velvet gripping him tight. It was a strange sensation, it felt like your body was pulling him in deeper. Your flesh was so hot around him and… tight. A long throaty moan caressed his ears as he tested curling his finger. He did it again and you threw your head back. This gave him the opportunity to mouth at your neck. He rolled his tongue over your pulse point, before nipping at it. If he hadn’t been supporting you, you would have fallen. 

 

Thorin had heard from others that there was something above a lady’s entry way that made them reach release faster. He thought about it briefly before placing his thumb above your entrance, rubbing in tandem with his curls. At the first brush you nearly screamed, bringing your hand up so you could muffle the noises you were making. 

 

You were relying heavily on Thorin’s arm to support you as you gnawed at your hand. He felt the slightly hard nub under his thumb and brushed heavier against it. He stopped when he saw tears running hot over your cheeks.

 

“Does it hurt?” His voice was full of concern, your eyes opening from the soothing sound, but also from the loss of pleasure. You held his face in your hands.

 

“It feels incredible… don’t stop.” Your voice was pleading, begging, and it made him swell with pride at being able to please you. He resumed his ministrations on you, his movements becoming more frantic with the speed of your breath. He felt your body tense up and he pushed hard on the bundle of nerves beneath his thumb. White exploded behind your eyes and you screamed into your hand. You fell limp against Thorin, a panting sweaty mess. He pulled his hand from under your skirt, staring at it with wonder as he saw you dripping from him. You blushed hotly at the sight, turning away from him. 

 

Thorin was overwhelmed with the want to lick you from his hand so he did. Your eyes were wide at the lewd sight. You tasted like spiced mead against his tongue, he quite liked the taste of you. You tugged at his arm.

 

“Don’t do that.” You mumbled weakly. He smiled pressing a kiss to your temple.

 

“Why not?” You did not answer because you did not have one. You merely watched as he licked his hand clean of you. You were about to drift off when you felt yourself being lifted and placed onto something soft. You felt something wet brushing against you and your eyes flew open. Thorin was watching you carefully as he cleaned you off with a new cloth. Your surprised gaze turned into a gentler one. You opened your arms and he gladly came to rest inside them. 

 

You were both smiling at each other with stupid grins, full of youth and innocence. Thorin was resting on your chest while you ran your hand through his hair. You started to laugh, tugging him up to your lips to kiss him.

 

“What did we just do?” You chuckled out, kissing his cheek.

 

“I’m not really sure.” You both started to laugh, peppering kisses across one another’s face. You both knew what you had done of course, but it made you both jittery and excited and nervous all at once.

 

After several minutes of drunken laughter, you both slowed. Thorin was on top of you, his gaze deep with satiated lust, laughter, and something else. He rested his chin on your chest, staring at you hard. You fingered one of the twin braids in his hair, returning his gaze.

 

Emotion was swirling within him. He wanted to marry you. He wanted to have little dwarflings with you. He wanted to have stupid fights with you and then make love to you afterwards. Thorin wanted to hold your hand as you both aged together. The bead he had made for you gleamed in the firelight. You had not removed it since he put it there. He found your hand and brought it to his lips. You cupped his cheek, thumb caressing him lovingly.

 

“I love you.” Heat flooded his body in a different way as he said this. It was like a comforting blanket had wrapped around him. The feeling had only intensified when you smiled. It wasn’t one of your bright toothy grins, or one of your soft smiles. Your lips were barely parted and they curled beautifully upwards. 

 

“I love you too…” He pushed himself up on your body, falling to your side and pulling you close. There he held you tight. You both slowly drifted off into a deep peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine Balin coming into Thorin's chambers to find you both in bed, clothed, but obviously something has happened and him just being like, "Eru Damn it! You fools are going to be the end of me!" And Thorin being like, "It's alright, we're getting married anyway,"  
> You're just starry eyed through the whole exchange like, yes I am marrying you and having your tiny hairy babus Balin leave so I can make love to this pretty dwarve!
> 
> ...
> 
> But yeah, happy updates! And if you like Big Hero Six, feel free to check out my new chapter story for Tadashi! (I write no character death so no worries there)
> 
> But enough self promo, thank all of you for staying with me this long and for my slow updates! I appreciate and love all of you! Happy Wednesday!


	41. Love, Don't Leave Me (Thorin x Reader) READER DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had always defended him. You would defend him until the day you died. You always thought it would end this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING MY SWEET BABIES* There is angst coming up, and sad Thorin, so be prepared.

Adrenaline. That was all you could feel. It was pumping through your veins, your heart beat erratic and thrumming in your ears. Beside you, as always, was Thorin. You had fought together in the Battle of Azanulbizar, and countless other times as well. You both hacked your way through orcs and goblins alike. Thick black blood that wasn’t your own coated your arms and legs. You could feel your muscles slowly start to ache, but fighting for your Kingdom next to your King and Husband kept you going. It wasn’t until you saw a stray arrow in the corner of your eye that you started to panic. It was heading straight towards Thorin. Your gaze flickered from him to the rushing arrow. Several thoughts were running through your head. My King. My husband. My love. I will protect you. You jumped in front of him, successfully blocking the arrow with a knock from your sword. Then you felt a sharp pain in your chest. It would seem you hadn’t seen the second one. You stumbled backwards, still slamming your sword down on the filth that dared charge on your homeland. 

 

It had all happened in slow motion for Thorin. He hadn’t seen the arrow, but was grateful for you knocking it out of the way. You smiled at him as another arrow pierced through your armor. He whispered your name, not able to believe what he was witnessing. His heart seemed to stop at the sight of blood leaking from your chest as you still fought. You shuffled backwards into him, leaning heavily against him. 

 

You could feel it. You could feel yourself dying. The very edges of your sight were starting to blur and all you could see was Thorin. Fili and Kili had cut their way through to make sure no more damage came to you. All you could do was smile. You placed your bloody hands on the sides of your lover’s face, bringing it down so you could place your forehead against his. Blood bubbled into your throat and you tried to swallow it, but it still seeped from the corners of your mouth.

 

Thorin was panicking. He had no idea what to do, your eyes were glazing over and you were smiling lazily at him. 

 

“Stay with me.” You murmured. And that was when the tears started. He hadn’t cried since he had lost his brother. He could not lose you. You who had always been there. You who had never strayed from his side. You who had supported him and encouraged him. You who had given him your heart, and now it would soon cease to beat. Thorin grabbed a handful of your hair. 

 

“It’s okay, my love.” You calmly petted his cheek, weakly nuzzling your nose against his.

 

“No, you cannot leave me here alone.” he gasped out, the arrow protruding from your chest stopped him from holding you tight. 

 

“I could never leave you,” you protested, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “I will always be here by your side like I always have.” The taste of your blood was thick in your mouth, but you ignored it. 

 

“Kiss me hard before I go darling.” He didn’t have it in him to resist you. He covered your mouth with his own, kissing you in earnest. He could taste your blood, and your own tears now. 

 

“Live long, my love.” Your ever present smile lingered on your face, your eyes half open staring at him. As he held your lifeless body, anger flared up in him as well as a great sadness. He carefully pulled the arrow from your chest, laying you down onto the ground. He strode forward, no longer fighting for his Kingdom, but for his lover. Fili and Kili had never seen a man, dwarf, or elf fight like Thorin was now. He plowed through enemies, sword and axe flashing dangerously through torsos and necks. Blood was being spattered everywhere. 

 

Silent tears streamed down his face the entire time. Thoughts of you pushed him over the edge and kept him going. He would not stop until this was over, and he would bury you himself.

 

-

 

He had carried you from the battle field to over where they were counting the dead. He sat down and cradled you close to his body, stroking your head, staring blankly at those around him. He was vaguely aware of his nephews on either side of him, all three faces were somber and tear stricken. When they tried to take you away from him, he bristled and glared. Dwalin saw your body, and he wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders and fought back his own tears. When the gates to Erebor were opened, he carried you inside, navigating through the halls like he had all those years ago. 

 

He stripped you bare and cleaned you, kissing the places on your body that were not bruised. With every jostle of your body, blood would come out of the hole in your chest and he would wipe it gently away. Thorin had never felt this sort of pain before, or at least not so strong. Cleaning your blood off of your dead body did not bring him comfort, it only drew forth more silent tears. He dressed you in white after wrapping your chest so no more blood could escape your body. He did not leave your side.

 

It took several hours for someone to find you both, those someone’s were of course more people that loved you. Fili and Kili sat at his sides, they all joined hands and stared at your eerie smile. 

 

\- 

 

Fili and Kili played their hearts out on their fiddles while you were placed in your tomb, all Thorin could do was stand silently by your side. 

 

-

 

“Uncle it’s been a month, you need to get out of here, you can visit her whenever you want.” Someone said. He wasn’t sure who, but he was numbly led out by his hand. It hadn’t been a month, it had been minutes, he swore. He saw dwarves working away at the entrance of Erebor. He should probably start his duties, but right now he just wanted a nap.

 

-

 

He was in his throne, talking to the newfound citizens of his homeland. He listened and told them what they were to do. But through all of it, he wasn’t really paying attention because he knew that you were supposed to be there at his side, as his Queen. Most likely you would have tried to distract him, or get him riled up. A ghost of a smile flickered across his face, before a terrifying ache settled in his heart. 

 

“You need to listen, my love, your people need you.” you whispered. He nodded and did his best to pay attention after that.

 

-

 

“You’re not there.” He mumbled, laying on his side in bed staring at your face. 

 

“Of course I am,” you reached out and intertwined your fingers together. The touch was cold and there was barely any weight to it, but he could feel it. 

 

“You shouldn’t be lingering here, you need to leave.” The words fell from his lips in a sad yearning voice. He curled closer to your form, reaching out a hand to touch your face. You closed your   
eyes and smiled, leaning into the contact.

 

“I can not leave you here, I am attached you see?” You lifted your hands, a thin silver line wrapped about both your wrists, lacing into a knot to connect you both. 

 

“Have you become a phantom?” You nodded sadly. “I miss you.” You nodded again, shimmering tears falling from your eyes. He had cried too many tears, no more would come forward.

 

“I miss you too.” You rested your head on his chest, your arms and legs wrapping around him. 

 

“Have I gone mad, Y/n?” He placed an arm about your cold waist.

 

“No, my darling.” Then he woke up, hot tears falling from his eyes. He looked around him to see he was in your tomb, his body flush against the cold stone cut out of you. 

 

-

 

When his time finally came, he was ready. He had been ready since the moment you left his side. Fili and Kili were crying at his bedside. Thorin had smiled and pushed his forehead to both of his nephews before he had left them. Then he had started to walk. The road was misty and thick with fog. He saw a faint light ahead, with a figure not too far from it. He hurried to the spot. You were leaning against a sliver archway encrusted with gold and mythril. A thick wooden door with the same detail was set under it. You looked up and a bright smile lit your face.

 

“You are right on time!” You practically jumped into his arms. He could only grin as your warmth encased him. It had been far too long since he had felt you pressed against him. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, it seems that you and I are a two for one deal.” You held up your wrist, the thin silver line glowing brightly next to his own. “I was very afraid you might come to me too early.”

 

“I wanted too.” he smiled sadly. You shook your head and pressed a kiss to his lips, a familiar heat flaring up inside him. 

 

“You ruled well, my King. I think Fili will be just as magnificent as you were.” You took his hand and led him through the door. He saw many familiar faces greeting you both. But what mattered was that you were finally at his side once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prospect of the afterlife in Tolkein's works has always fascinated me. I wanted to play but that meant *someone* had to die.


	42. A Round at the Campfire (Reader x Thorin) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....You're mischievous enough to trick Thorin into following you.

You were sitting next to Bilbo and Fili, listening to Balin and Dwalin reminisce about Erebor. You could only smile about the thoughts of your old home, of when you and Thorin when you both were younger. You sighed dreamily at the past. Thorin had been so stubborn, not much had changed honestly. Apparently all of the company had turned to you when you had sighed. You looked around nervously, rubbing your shoulder. 

 

“What is it?” You asked tentatively.

 

“You look lost in thought my Lady, what are you thinking about?” Balin eyed you softly. You blushed looking to the ground.

 

“I hardly think that you all want to hear my own romantic thoughts.” You eyed Thorin from across the camp; he was busy going over the map and scouting out a route for tomorrow.

 

“That’s right, you and Uncle met at Erebor.” Fili added, looking at you with even more interest. Everyone leaned in further towards you eager for what you had to say.

 

“Yes we did.” You stated; all of them looked at you with interested faces. You sighed and continued. “I remember walking into the throne room and being utterly taken aback by how beautiful it was. The view was breath taking and I couldn’t get enough of it. The Lonely Mountain had the loveliest view. The sky was always bright blue and the trees never seemed to turn. When they did, everything sparkled in white. Thorin was late for some reasons I still do not know but when he strode into the room, everything went silent. It felt like the air changed and he was so striking. I had never seen a man, elf, or dwarve more handsome than he was. I still haven’t.” You looked back over to Thorin still busy over his map.

 

“The first words out of his mouth were mocking ones but I mocked him right back, betrothed or no, I was not going to let him own me. He was quite angry at that, he told me that I had quite a mouth on me.” The older dwarves chuckled at you from knowing you so long. 

 

“It wasn’t until that night when he saved me.”

 

“Uncle saved you? From what? What was so dangerous?” Kili hounded you. You smiled looking to the ground once more.

 

“Yes your Uncle saved me. I had gotten lost on my way back to my room and I used to be found quite attractive by some in my youth-”

 

“Y/n, don’t lie.” Fili rose from his seat next to you and allowed Thorin to sit down in his place. 

 

“I did no such thing!” You were offended by his mocking smile.

 

“You are still found quite attractive darling.” You rolled your eyes, his arm wrapping around your waist, pulling you closer to his side.

 

“Get on with the story, quit this lovey nonsense!” Dwalin teased. You laughed. 

 

“Anyway, I ran head first into a drunken dwarve who was trying to persuade me into his chambers, when I refused he grabbed me. The next thing I know is that he is knocked out on the ground, Thorin standing over him. The very next day Thorin started to train me in how to protect myself.”

 

“I never knew that…” Fili admitted, looking at you to his Uncle.

 

“No one ever asked.” You smiled at Fili, and the rest of the group. “I told you, you wouldn’t want to hear some old dwarve’s love story.” You chortled out. It seemed as though Thorin had brought silence with him. You stood, Thorin’s arm falling from your waist.

 

“I fear all these memories have left me quite tired, please excuse me.” You gripped Thorin’s hand tightly in yours before leaving the group. You left to go take a quick dip in the river to clear your head; it would be a long trip to the Lonely Mountain. You knew that you should fit in all the baths you could.

 

-

 

“I had no idea you and Auntie had such an interesting first meeting.” Kili trailed off. Thorin had smirk on his face at the thought.

 

“Your Auntie was quite the fiery spirit, she still is.”

 

“Aunt Y/n?”

 

“Yes Kili, your Aunt had almost every dwarve in her village after her. But she was promised to Thorin and left all of them heartbroken. She said what she wanted and did what she wanted, uncaring of what anyone else thought of her. When she came into Erebor I remember all the guards going ballistic over her.” Balin inputted.

 

“She was something alright, a right piece of work that one is.” Oin chuckled. 

 

“Y/n was the prettiest dwarve I had ever seen, still is actually. She’s even fairer than some of the Elvin women.” Nori added. Thorin eyed Nori carefully. “Everyone here knows she belongs to you Thorin; there is nothing wrong with appreciating beauty.”

 

“I suppose not, Nori.” he agreed. No one could hear your soft approach as you re-entered the camp.

 

“Thorin…” You walked up behind him, hidden by his fur coat.

 

“I thought you were going to bed.”

 

“I was, but I took a dip in the river and now my clothes are missing…” Thorin looked up hastily and spun around. Your hair was still dripping; most of you was covered but your bare legs. He eyed his group, who was now eyeing you.

 

“Why would you come here where there is nothing but grown men?”

 

“…I need help to find my clothes”

 

“Where did you get my fur?”

 

“It was in my clothes place when I went back to get dressed.”

 

“Alright whose grand idea was this?” He spun back around angrily to face his company. Oh for Mahal’s sake, even the hobbit was staring at you. 

 

“Thorin, it is not such a great deal, probably just a bit of fun, I am unharmed, and I just want my clothes back.”

 

“Y/n, that is not the point, you are mine and I will not have others see what is mine.” A thrilling and slight anger ran up your spine.

 

“So, this is about my… assets.” The word rolled off of your tongue in such a way it sent Thorin’s blood boiling. 

 

“Yes, my love, it most certainly is.”

 

“Just because I have an enlarged chest and bottom?” All the faces around the fire turned red, except of course for Gandalf, he was quite enjoying the show.

 

“Y/n,” he warned.

 

“Yes, my Lord?” Your voice was soft and teasing. He knew what you were trying to do. You were getting him angry and wanting for you at the same time. You knew just the buttons to push and where to push them. 

 

He growled, storming past you. You were left standing in front of the company, most of them staring at you with amusement.

 

“I apologize; he can be quite moody sometimes.” You saw some of the eyes in the group widen.

 

“Do you want to find your clothes or not?” Your heard him from behind you. “I am becoming moody, as you call it.” You smiled gently, turning to lead him back to the river. You lead him quickly to the spot you were bathing in to merely drop his furs and step back into the water. He glared at you.

 

“I thought you had lost your clothes.” He stood above you, hands on his waist scolding you. 

 

“Oh yes, I did didn’t I?” You slowly stepped back out of the water, your body dripping. The moon caught your skin and seemed to make you glow. His eyes traveled the curves of your body, appreciating every dip and flaw. You sauntered over to him and started to undress him. You skillfully undid his belts, buttons and laces, pushing off appropriate articles of clothing, until he was left as bare as you were. “You already found them; they’re at your feet darling.” He glanced down to see your clothes neatly folded. 

 

“You… devil.” You smiled angelically pulling him into the water with you. “You tricked me.” He mumbled into your ear. You smiled against his chest, holding him tight to your form.

 

“I just wanted to be alone with you; is that really so bad?” He held you gently by your hips.

 

“Of course not, love.” His fingers were trailing lightly across your sides; his calloused fingers felt rough and perfect against you. A sigh escaped your lips, pressing yourself harder against him. 

You could feel his cock pressing into your stomach, twitching to life against your skin. Your hands smoothed over the expanse of his chest, feeling hard muscle tense under your touch. Your fingers trailed over his neck finally tangling into his hair. 

 

The moon caught his eyes, and the breath was stolen from your lungs. Those blue eyes were dark, only the very outer rims being blue. His eyes were taking in the soft features of your face, tracing every curve. Your mouth felt very dry suddenly. Shaky breathing left your form, you were already trembling in his arms and it wasn’t from the cool water.

 

“I’ve barely touched you and you are already shaking.” His husky voice made you lean heavier against him. A hiss escaped him at the added pressure to his arousal. You pulled his mouth down to yours only to kiss him lightly. It was he who deepened it. Your lips brushed across his and he caught your bottom lip in his teeth, beard scratching against your chin. Thorin gripped your hips hard as he kissed you, his lips molding against your own as they had so many times before. His tongue pushed against your own, twisting and writhing within your mouths. A quiet moan was swallowed by him, and a throaty groan by you. Pulling apart left a thin trail of saliva connecting you both. His thumb swept across your bottom lip to collect it. 

 

Your mouth captured his thumb, your tongue rolling around the pad of it, only just biting the tip. You felt his cock jerk against your stomach with the motion. He picked you up only to press you against a nearby boulder that had been smoothed from its years in the river. The surface felt ice cold on your back, but the heat your body was giving off made up for the chill. His hands slowly worked you. He massaged your thighs, hips, sides, finally cupping your breasts in his hot hands. 

 

“You have not changed at all.” He mumbled against your neck, teeth grazing against the sensitive skin there. 

 

“You have only gotten more desirable over the years, my King.” His hips thrust against yours, a cry tumbling from your throat. The heat you felt was nearly unbearable, the need you felt for him dizzying in its strength. You lifted a shaky hand to cup the side of his face. “It has been too long, Thorin,” You murmured. 

 

“Then let us make up for lost time.” He kissed the palm of your hand, rubbing against it. His fingers were slowly making their way down your front. Your head fell back against the boulder, this was so much. His fingers pressed against your opening, a pleased moan rewarded him as he pressed two thick fingers into you. You writhed against him, urging him to press deeper inside you. He pushed your hip against the boulder keeping you in place. “Now, now love. You need to be punished.” His words sent a fire sparking through your veins.

 

“For what exactly?” you stuttered out.

 

“Too many saw what was mine, Y/n…” He trailed off, nipping your neck harshly. You whimpered beneath him, your hips shaking under his hold.

 

“I’m sorry.” You sounded so breathy, so unbridled, and so desperate for his touch; he could not help but please you. He curled his fingers inside you, stroking you in the most intimate of ways. Your back arched off of the boulder, your fingers gripping it tightly for some sort of grounding to this feeling. He watched you writhe against the boulder; he felt pride sweep through him, knowing how much he could please you from the simplest of touches. You were getting more and more vocal about your pleasure as he sped up his strokes, your body twisting even more intensely than before. This was a punishment though, so all too abruptly, he stopped his ministrations. Thorin saw tears at the corners of your eyes.

 

“Please don’t stop, darling, I need you so much right now.” He knew; he could see your arousal glistening against your thighs. A smirk lit his features as he covered you with his body.

 

“What if I were to leave you here… unfulfilled?” A choked sob left your lips. 

 

“With you pressed so hotly against my thigh, I highly doubt you would leave me like this.” He bucked against you; a string of cries left you shuddering against him. “Please, Thorin… I’m begging you… please?” Your voice sounded so strained, it nearly made him feel guilty about teasing you to this point. He pressed his burning tip against your opening and slowly pushed into you. He gripped your thigh and wrapped it about his waist, pushing even deeper into you. A soft groan fell from his lips at being so deep inside you. 

 

Hot velvet gripped him tight as he slowly moved within your depths. Soft pants left you as he thrust into you, so slow and appreciative of your body. His movements were steadily quickening, pacing you both to release. His hands were on either side of you, yours busy tangling them in his hair, yanking his mouth to yours. By this point there were no careful movements in your kisses, they were hot, open mouthed and sloppy. His mouth trailed across your jaw to nip harshly against your ear. 

 

His hips were snapping against your own, you were barely able to keep up with his sharp thrusts. The wanton noises that were falling from your delicate mouth were driving him to the very brink of madness, your heat clenching him, insanity. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of your face. You were making such seductive noises he could not help but groan himself. 

 

You were so close; you could feel the coil tightening in your stomach. His cock was throbbing within you, stretching you to your limit over and over as he worked your body. His skin felt like it was burning, but that was nothing compared to the heat entering you. He jerked roughly against you, hitting your womb. You choked, your fingers digging into his shoulders at the feeling. He did it again and you came undone, coil shattering within you as you clamped down on him, milking him for all he was worth.

 

You screamed when you came, coming so hard he was unable to pull from you, forcing him to reach release. He bit your shoulder as he filled you to the point he was spilling down your thigh and into the water. Thorin leaned heavily against you panting, his heart hammering against his chest. You held him close, hands running over his back. A thin sheen of sweat covered both of you. Still panting, he looked down at you.

 

You both stayed there for a moment longer before gathering your wits. Thorin helped you out of the water, as you were still shaken by the force of your release. You both dressed slowly with sly smiles on your faces. Thorin held out his arm for you to take. You leaned heavily against him as you both made your way back to camp. The group eyed you with concern, as you were relying mostly on Thorin for your legs were made of jelly.

 

“Auntie, what happened, we heard you scream?” Kili asked you, concern edged his features. You looked to Thorin who was merely trying to keep from laughing.

 

“…Your Uncle scared me.”

 

“…Did you fall?”

 

“Kili…. If you stop asking me questions, I will give you half of my portion of the gold.” Thorin chuckled and pulled you closer into his side.

 

“I told you not to lie earlier didn’t I, Y/n?” 

 

“Don’t… You… Dare.” You threatened, pointing at him dangerously.

 

“Darling, I taught you how to fight, I know I would win.”

 

“We both know that it would be an admirable fight, remember when I got both you and Dwalin to the ground?”

 

“That was an off day…”

 

“Wait, what happened, Uncle?”

 

“Thorin…” You said with warning.

 

“You’ll understand when you get older.” All of the men around the fire laughed heartily. You punched Thorin hard in the shoulder. He merely shrugged it off, sitting back down and pulling you into his lap. You put your nose in the air.

 

“I don’t get it…” Bilbo looked so confused.

 

“Well you see, Bilbo, Y/n here just-” Bofur began.

 

“I swear, if you say one more word, Bofur!” Bofur stopped and merely chuckled at you.

 

“Come now, Lady Y/n, there is nothing wrong with enjoying the benefits of married life.” The men all laughed again, Thorin chuckling along with them. You groaned and hid your face in your hands.

 

“I hate all of you.” 

 

“No you don’t,” Thorin murmured into your ear, lips brushing against your neck.

 

“Right now I do.” You crossed your arms stubbornly, ignoring the shivers tingling up your spine.

 

“That is a lovely voice you have, Y/n…” Another burst of laughter whipped through the lot of them. You sighed and tried to bury yourself in Thorin’s arms. You rested your head against his shoulder, the fur of his coat brushing against your cheek. 

 

“You smell like me…” You muttered against his neck.


	43. No News Was Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin went on a short journey with Dwalin, Balin, and Fili. This left a lot of binding time with you and Kili, leaving you to tell him incriminating things about his uncle.

No news was good news. That was what you kept reminding Kili and yourself the first month after Thorin, Fili, Dwalin, and Balin had left. After the first month, you had taken to going to the local pub with Kili and drinking a few pints of ale. Kili of course loved it, the ale and spending time with you. You were always very kind and spoiled both him and Fili rotten, even though Thorin chided you for it, he did much the same. 

 

He was quite surprised the first night you took him to the pub, he wasn’t used to seeing his loving Auntie in such questionable settings. But he got used to it. He also got used to talking to you about everything. Since he no longer had Fili by his side as his confidant, he started opening up to you. It was from this relationship that blossomed your current relationship. The first time it had happened Kili was slightly horrified as well as highly entertained, but he had grown so used to it now, that he found all of your stories utterly hilarious. What were these stories of you ask? Well, one night you had had more ale than you could handle and wound up spilling out the story of how you and the almighty King under the mountain had first had sex. You told Kili it was ‘awkward and both of us were blushing idiots that had no idea what rhythm was’. Kili had blushed and then laughed. 

 

Kili came to learn of several other stories, some were more innocent than others, but all of them he found fascinating. Hearing such stories about his uncle made him seem more approachable and real. He knew though, he would never tell a soul about those stories, except Fili, because Fili would find them as funny as he did. This led you both to where you were, sitting in a booth by the window watching the setting sun, ales in hand. 

 

“How did we get here, Kili? I should feel shameful telling you all these incriminating things about Thorin, and so should you!” you laughed out, leaning back and taking a long gulp of drink. Kili laughed along with you and drank as well, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

 

“It’s not shameful, Auntie, it’s just very funny hearing all the things you and Uncle have done.” he smiled slyly, winking at you. You grinned in the same fashion.

 

“Ohh goodness me, Kili. I miss him, and your brother.” Kili smiled and reached across the table to grab your hand.

 

“Why don’t you tell me another story, Auntie.” he prodded. It was true, he enjoyed these stories far too much, they were oh so funny though. You chuckled and took another long drink of your ale. 

 

“Fine then, there are enough to choose from that’s for sure.” Kili barked out a laugh. He never knew just how much sex Thorin and you had until you had first drunkenly told him so. “There have been several instances where I would mercilessly tease your poor Uncle until he would be unable to stand up until the rest of our guests would leave.” Kili snorted into his hand. Perhaps that was why sometimes Thorin looked pained as people stayed long after supper had been over. He remembered once all you could do was laugh while Thorin glared at you. 

 

“As soon as the last dwarf shut the door I would take off and Thorin would knock over chairs and tables…. He even broke a vase once while he tried to corner me.” Another laugh burst from his throat. You smiled fondly as you rested your head in your palm.

 

“He was always so angry, and Mahal have mercy, so painfully aroused. He would rip my clothes off and drive me up the wall.” Kili smiled along with you. 

 

“It’s hard to imagine him losing his control.” he commented. You smiled and chuckled.

 

“It is isn’t it?” Kili nodded as he laughed. “Anyway,” you continued. “There was one time, when we were walked in on.” Kili leaned forward with a very large grin on his face. “Someone had left their cloak and they came back and saw the furniture turned over and heard the sounds coming from the sitting room and they ran in, axe drawn. I have never seen Dwalin’s face so shocked.” Kili was in shambles from how hard he was laughing.

 

“What did- What did you do?” he managed out between gasps. 

 

“Well I couldn’t really do much in my position, but Thorin was so surprised he fell backwards onto his arse, and Dwalin kind of just turned around and walked out, replacing the furniture as he went. Oh Kili… Your uncle was so embarrassed the next day and it didn’t help that all I could do was laugh at him.” You both laughed and laughed. Eventually you both made your way back home. You helped Kili, as he had a little too much ale, into the house and into bed. You tucked his blankets around him and went to your own bed. Once again you reminded yourself that no news, was good news.

 

-

 

Thorin glared hard at the fire. They were two days from Erid Luin, and he felt himself growing anxious and angry for all the constant stops. He was eager to get back to you. He missed you more than he would ever admit to anyone, but you of course. He also missed Kili, it was odd seeing only Fili for two years, rather than Fili and Kili. 

 

Fili stared at his Uncle’s fierce face. He leaned over to Dwalin.

 

“Is it just me or is Uncle Thorin a little grumpier than usual.” Fili whispered. Dwalin chuckled and wrapped an arm around Fili’s shoulders to pull him closer.

 

“Aye lad, that’s only because he’s been away so long from Y/n.” he explained with a wink. Fili cocked his head to the side and stared harder at his uncle.

 

“I miss Auntie too, shouldn’t he be happy though, I mean we’re almost home.” Dwalin smiled a little too wide. Balin sat on the other side of Fili. Fili had noticed over their journey that both Dwalin and Balin had a rather mischievous side, he was more surprised at Balin rather than Dwalin.

 

“Aye lad, I don’t think you quite understand how he misses her though.” 

 

“What do you mean?” he asked innocently. Dwalin chuckled darkly and leaned in closer to Fili.

 

“Haven’t you noticed how Thorin has slowly gotten in a fouler mood throughout our journey?” Fili thought for a moment. Thorin was in good spirits when they left that much was true. He thought deeper on it though. Thorin had gotten more sour as time went along.

 

“Yes…” Fili narrowed his eyes, waiting for more of an explanation. 

 

“He hasn’t been able to relieve his tension without your dear old Auntie around.” Dwalin tried not to smile to largely, otherwise Thorin would suspect something, not that he was paying attention, he was still glaring at the fire.  
Balin saw the gears turning in Fili’s head as he put all the pieces together. When a bright pink flooded his face both he and Dwalin chortled.

 

“They… They still do that?” Fili was mildly horrified at the thought. It wasn’t as if you two were not good looking dwarves, it was just the thought of it actually happening that frightened him and the fact that he was related to you two.

 

“Aye lad, they do. I walked in on them once… Quite scary actually.” Dwalin admitted, leaning back against the tree behind him.

 

“Really?” Fili seemed surprised. Balin chuckled, he remembered the night it had happened. You had made dinner for the lot of them and when they all left, Dwalin and himself were half way home when Dwalin realized he left his cloak. When Dwalin got back, he was blushing bright as a maiden.\

 

“Oh yes, the furniture was turned over and what not, I thought someone had come in and tried to attack them, but no, they were perfectly fine. Thorin fell on his arse though, your poor Auntie fell onto him and was biting back a grin the whole time.” Fili let lose a chuckle at that. Now that he thought about it, he could see it. You and Thorin always were happy, well you always were and Thorin was his own kind of quiet happiness. He had seen a few private moments though, where he would give you some of the brightest smiles Fili had ever seen. Yeah, he could see it.

 

-

 

It was midday and Kili was next door in the forge while you were in the kitchen getting dinner ready. You were looking out the window when you saw four familiar forms coming towards you. A bright grin lit up your face as you dropped what you were doing and ran outside into the forge. 

 

“KILI!” you shouted. Kili jumped, nearly dropping the hammer.

 

“What?”

 

“They’re home!” Kili did just the same as you and dropped what he was doing to come stand outside with you. You held him back from running into his brother’s arms. As soon as Fili got off of his pony though, he had an armful of Kili, and you. You pressed a kiss to his cheek and held him close.

 

You kissed Dwalin and Balin on the cheek in greeting before turning to Thorin. You stepped forward and before you could say a single word, his arm was wrapped tightly around your waist and lips came crashing onto yours. You couldn’t help but melt into him. That delightful tongue of his was sliding and wrapping around your own, a small moan escaped you. You threaded your fingers through his hair, his arms holding you tight, one hand on your lower back dangerously close to your bottom, the other gripping you below your breast. You sighed shakily when you both parted, you panting and him smiling into your hair.

 

“I missed you too.” you breathed. You heard Kili start to laugh, and it caused you to laugh as well. 

 

“Do try not to knock down any furniture.” Kili snickered out. Dwalin, Balin, and Fili lost it. A red hot blush flooded your face, and Thorin’s cheeks. You tossed a glare to Kili.

 

“What are you talking about Kili?” Thorin asked, half wanting to know, and half already knowing.

 

“You can sleep outside tonight.” you warned. Kili merely chortled and threw an arm around your shoulders.

 

“I’m only teasing.”

 

“I’m not.” you glared. Kili pressed a kiss to your cheek, which only caused you to giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY


	44. Well, I like it (Modern!Dwalin x reader) SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin decided to shave off his mohawk, you had no idea you would be so pleased by it... and neither did he.

You had just gotten back from closing the bike shop. Dwalin had told you he would be home shortly after you, so dinner fell on you once more. It wasn't like you minded... Okay, you minded, only because he hadn't cooked in three weeks. You would have ordered pizza if you knew he wasn't going to tease you. Grumpy bastard.

 

The process of boiling potatoes was hardly gripping stuff. You started hacking away at a harmless piece of potroast, at least you took your anger out on something rather than him. You loved him dearly, this was just how your relationship was with him. Besides, you knew how much he did for you, even though he liked hiding it from you. He enjoyed much more doing things for you in silence, rather than letting you know.

 

In your musings, you had not heard the door open, or heard Dwalin kick off his boots.

 

"Y/n, I'm home." he muttered, tiredly entering the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of you stirring chopped meat over the stove. "Love, you alright?" You turned to him with a thoughtful grin on your face. That grin fell as you saw him, turning into something much more sultry.

 

"Well, hello there." He cocked a brow as you sauntered over to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders to pull yourself up for a kiss. When you slid your tongue over his bottom lip, he let out a surprised sound, before relaxing into you. His arms came to rest around your waist, sliding down to grip your bottom.

 

He felt your hands slide up to his scalp, your finger nails scraping against his skin.

 

When you both pulled away, breathing deeply to catch your breath, you continued to mouth at his neck.

 

"What has gotten into you, love?" He let out a soft groan at the feeling of your velvet lips nipping at his neck.

 

"I like what you've done with your hair..."

 

"You mean how there is none?"

 

"Mmmm." You hummed against his neck as you slid your hand over the soft downey of his hair. The buzzed look was never one you were particularly fond of, but on Dwalin Fundinson, anything was possible. His beard was now the prominent source of hair on his face and it had warm tingles teasing up your spine. Those gorgeous eyes of his were hazy as you finally ceased mouthing at his pulse point. "You're so handsome." The compliment had him let out a huff of laughter as his hands gripped your bottom hard, keeping you tight against him. 

 

"And you're beautiful." This gruff man was so sweet with you. He sealed his lips back over yours and slid his hands up the back of your shirt. Calloused fingers were rubbing circles over your skin and you were melting into his strong embrace. You just couldn't stop running your hands over his hair, the smooth feeling of it underneath your fingertips was setting your core on fire, and you were so ready to be burned.

 

Dwalin rolled his hips hard against yours and you pulled away from his lips to moan. The sound set him off as soon you were stumbling out of your pants as he hoisted you onto the countertop. His chest was heaving in excitement. Had he known him getting his mohawk shaved off was going to turn you into a wanton being of desire, he would have done so a long time ago. He took a moment to admire your naked keening body on the counter. The way your hands were desperately clutching his arms, the way your hair had gotten tousled, the soft sheen over your skin from the rush of arousal thrumming through your veins, it all had his blood rushing straight to his cock. 

 

He unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants down his thighs, making sure to grip your hips hard in his hands as he started teasing both of you by rutting through your slicked up folds. "Dwalin, please." you cried, your hips jolting forward, trying to get deeper stimulation than what he was giving you. You needed more. Your core was throbbing, begging for something to fill you, to stretch you out until you could take no more. You wrapped your legs around him trying to get him to cease his teasing so he could fuck you like you needed.

 

The pads of his fingers slid under your thighs, featherlight trails lighting up your nerves as he pulled his hips back and sank into you. Your head turned up towards the ceiling as you sighed in delight. It was like coming home. He split you open in ways no other ever could, heaven knew you didn't ever want anyone else. The sweet brush of his short hair against your neck was welcomed as he started to mouth at your shoulder, the smooth and deep rhythm of his hips kept you occupied. The space around you filled with the sound of skin sliding against skin and heavy breathing.

 

A tingling warmth was spreading over your skin, sweet and slow as he leisurely filled you. He loved how your body called for his, every time a part of him touched you, a noise, would fall from your lips, or you would twitch in pleasure, arch towards him. You were such a receptive lover and it drove him wild. His hips started snapping into you, nearly sending you backwards on the counter as his hips crashed against yours. That tingling warmth was blossoming into a fire that was spreading outwards from your center. Your limbs tensed around him, your sex clenching and throbbing around him as he finally released inside you. 

 

You were both leaning heavily against each other as you came down from euphoria. You were nuzzling your head into his neck, still carefully smoothing your hand over his head when you smelt the strong scent of burning stew. You jerked on the counter and reached over to turn off the stove. Dwalin held back a chuckle at your frantic movements. You released a pained sigh and dropped your head back onto his shoulder. 

 

"I burnt it." Strong hands were rubbing at you soothingly.

 

"Why don't we go out tonight?" You rose your head back up to look at him. "Don't give me that look. I take you places." You held back your laugh at how suddenly defensive he was.

 

"I never said you didn't. That sounds like a great idea since I fucked up dinner." You pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, smiling at the soft feeling of his beard rubbing against your cheeks.

 

"You fucked it up alright." You playfully bit the tip of his nose in admonishment before leaning back on your hands.

 

"You're lucky you're cute." Dwalin rolled his eyes and plucked you off the countertop, setting you back on solid ground. This man was certainly something else entirely, but you loved him all the same.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the long awaited Dwalin smut, I hope you're all happy! Also.... ummmmmm
> 
> It's been forever, and I've gone through a lot of changes as a person, so those that still check this, read it, love it, and comment, I appreciate you so much. Babes, thank you for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this....... because of reasons


End file.
